Arendelle College
by Snyag
Summary: Cansado de las peleas mi padre decidió enviarme a un internado para señoritas. Arendelle college se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad y no solo tendré que afrontar ser la chica nueva, sino que también deberé hallar el modo de romper los muros que rodean a Elsa, mi compañera de habitación. Soy Anna y esta es parte de mi historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores. Esto es lo más nuevo que estoy escribiendo es una historia que no sé cómo avanzara pero que espero podamos hacerla crecer juntos. Será un Elsanna porque a fin me decidi a escribir a uno. Espero que le den una oportunidad. También les cuento que la mayoría de los capítulos estarán desde la perspectiva de Anna, pero que tendremos pantallazos contados por Elsa y otros personajes. La trama ocurrirá completamente en un universo alterno ; y con respecto a los capítulos, algunos serán cortos y otros largos depende de cómo me sienta al escribirlos.**

 **En fin… gracias por leer. Pueden dejar sus sugerencias, comentarios, preguntas y chocolates en los review.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. La obra es mía, recuerda que robar es malo._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

¡Te odio! Quisiera poder irme lejos y no tener que volver a verte.- sí, esas fueron las palabras que condenaron mi destino. Todas ellas siendo enmarcadas por un rimbombante portazo en las narices de mi padre. Habíamos discutido por trigésima sexta vez desde que había regresado de la casa de mis abuelos, lugar en que solía pasar todo el verano; pero este año tuve que volver dos semanas antes. Generalmente no solía llevarme tan mal con mi padre, es decir, desde que mi madre había muerto las cosas iban relativamente bien. Yo trataba de comportarme y él trataba de no gritar. Pero el día en que llegue fue cuando todo cambio. No solo las cosas de mi madre habían desaparecido de la casa, para ser "trasladadas a un lugar apropiado" ¿Dónde era ese lugar? Nada más y nada menos que un horrible y mal oliente depósito de los que abundaban en la ciudad. No solo tuve que espantarme con ver el adorado piano de mi madre encajado en ese lugar sin vida, sino que por la noche tuve que conocer a esa horrible mujer. Dorotí no era físicamente horrenda, no. Ella era como escuche decir a mi tío de una exuberante belleza. Una belleza que le hablaba a mi padre como si tuviera que endulzar sus oídos con cada silaba mientras le sonreía de forma gatuna. Una belleza que abrazaba a mi padre y que le acariciaba la horripilante barba que se había dejado crecer. Una belleza que desato nuestra primera discusión, y la segunda, y la tercera… así hasta el día en que furiosa azote la puerta de mi habitación, en donde me quede con la música a todo volumen todo el maldito día. No quería escuchar a mi padre, no quería si quiera mirarlo a la cara. ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera es suplantar a mi madre con… con esa? Él no podía hacer semejante cosa. Recuerdo como esa noche, mientras sonaba la música lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarlo dormir, planee meticulosamente como estropear la vida de esa mujer hasta que dejara a nuestra perfecta y rota familia en paz. Claro que jamás tuve en cuenta lo que mi padre haría en la mañana.

El hombre entro a mi habitación a zancadas con una copia de la llave en mano. Apago la música soltando un suspiro y yo me apee dispuesta a batallar.

-¿Es que acaso ya no existe la privacidad?- le espete pero él me miro serio, más serio de lo que jamás me había mirado.

-¡Detente allí con eso!- me dijo.- ¡ahora mismo me vas a escuchar, Anna!- agrego con una fiereza que le desconocía. Ese hombre no parecía mi padre.

-¿¡Qué se supone que tengo que escuchar!? ¿Cómo vas a planear tu boda?¿ Como le hiciste la propuesta? ¿El por qué decidiste deshacerte de todos los recuerdos de mi madre?- le espete. El endureció el rostro y me señalo a modo de advertencia.

-¡Cierra la boca y escucha!- sus palabras eran cuchillos.- ahora mismo comenzaras a juntar tus cosas. ¿Querías estar lejos y no tener que volver a verme? Pues se te ha cumplido.- me dijo, mi mandíbula quedo colgando.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Vas a echarme a la calle?- cuestione tan dolida como confundida. Mi padre negó.

-No, jamás haría eso hija. Pero he decidido que dejaras tu colegio actual y este año iras a Arendelle college.- aquello fue el golpe de gracia que dejo mi cabeza hecha papilla. Un internado, mi padre me enviaría a un internado. Aquello era tan… típico.

-Tú no puedes…- las palabras murieron en mi boca.

-Ya te he matriculado. Junta tus cosas, tienes hasta mañana y si te niegas iras con lo que llevas puesto.- advirtió con firmeza. Yo no supe cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer pero si note como la expresión de mi padre se suavizaba.- cariño, hago esto por el bien de ambos.- me dijo. Negué con la cabeza y evite sus brazos que buscaban consolarme. Aquello era una pesadilla, entre tinieblas tome mis llaves y comencé a correr. –Anna. Anna detente. Anna hablemos.- fueron los gritos que escuche tras de mi pero no quería detenerme, no quería hablarlo. Mis piernas me llevaron hasta el conjunto de depósitos y agradecí haber tomado mis llaves. Con la copia que mi padre me entrego me metía allí dentro y me reduje a una bola de carne junto a las cajas que contenían las ropas de mi madre. Allí pase la mañana y gran parte de la tarde aspirando de a poco los aromas que me recordaban a ella, mezclando mis sollozos con los fugases recuerdos de tiempos que jamás iban a volver. Recuerdo que antes de marcharme, ya con las lágrimas secas en mis mejillas tome una fotografía nuestra.

-Iré.- le dije a la imagen de mi madre.- pero si él se casa con ella… No voy a volver.- agregue; me quede como esperando que la fotografía respondiera, pero no lo hizo, solo siguió sonriendo. Volví a casa cuando el sol comenzaba a caer y me encamine en silencio a la habitación. Saque la misma maleta que lleve a la casa de mis abuelos y guarde solo lo necesario para sobrevivir.

La mañana que iba a marcharme, me presente a desayunar con la maleta hecha y no olvidare la cara de sorpresa de mi padre cuando le dije.

-Estoy lista para irme.- él se quedó mirándome como esperando que sea alguna trampa, pero no lo era. Asintió con severidad aun así no dejo de vigilarme, como si de buenas a primeras esperara algo más de aquella repentina aceptación.

El viaje hacia las afueras de la ciudad, lugar donde se encontraba el establecimiento trascurrió en silencio; no quería hablar con él; y él o no sabía cómo hacerlo o respetaba mi decisión. Cuando nos detuvimos para almorzar, en uno de esos puestos que uno encontraba al costado de la carretera. Me encontré a misma todo el tiempo pensando que el diría algo pero decidió mantenerse callado. Lo odie un poco más.

Estaciono el coche, me ayudo a bajar la única maleta del maletero y por fin hablo.

-Vendré por ti en el receso de invierno.- me dijo. Yo tome mi maleta y lo mire a los ojos.

-Si decides llevar a delante ese matrimonio no quiero volver a verte, pero agradeceré que sigas pagando mi colegiatura este y el año que sigue. Luego no necesitare de tu ayuda poder usar el dinero que me dejo mamá.- él se quedó viéndome con la boca abierta pareció estar dispuesto a decir algo pero yo nos e lo permití, gire sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar con paso firme hacia el edificio que a partir de ese momento seria mi hogar.

.

.

 **fin del capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! regrese pronto. Necesito su sabio consejo por que aun no decidí si Elsa tendra sus poderes o no. ¿ ustedes que prefieren? ¿con poderes o sin ellos? Espero leer sus opiniones en los review. Por cierto, la mención de Trunchbull hace referencia a la directora Tronchatoro de la pelicula "Matilda".**

 **gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. La hora si es mia cualquier error es mi culpa. Robar esta mal._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El edificio era una construcción del siglo ixx, con las respectivas remodelaciones. Me gustaron de inmediato las enormes ventanas que llenaban todo de luz natural y los pasillos amplios por la falta de casilleros.

-Supongo que vivir en el colegio tiene su ventajas.- murmure antes de mirar el mapa de la institución colgado en una de las paredes. Seguí el recorrido con los dedos hasta ubicar el despacho de la directora. Comencé a caminar sin prisa pensando que encontraría alguna de mis posibles compañeras, pero no fue así.

-Para ser un colegio para señoritas está demasiado desolado.- comente para misma, doble en la esquina y allí encontré la escalera que según el mapa me llevaría hasta el despacho. Las escaleras de mármol estaban gastadas en las zonas que más se habían transitado en los años que llevaba el colegio, apoye la mano en el barandal de madera y subí con el corazón que comenzaba a latirme a un ritmo más rápido del normal. Al final me encontré con la puerta con un pequeño cartel donde se leía "Dirección". Deje la maleta a un lado, tome aire y llame. Nadie atendió, comencé a jugar con mis manos. Tal vez mi padre me había dejado en un colegio desierto, pensé. Golpe la madera con más fuerza esta vez. Cuando la puerta se abrió tuve que pestañear un par de veces para caer en cuenta que quien había abierto no era la directora, sino una chica igual que yo. Claro que no se parecía a mí, no. Era rubia con el cabello perfectamente arreglado, los ojos azules que me miraban indiferente y el uniforme de la institución de lo más prolijo.

-Ah... yo… hola. Estoy buscando a la directora... pero eso es obvio, ¿por qué si no estaría golpeando la puerta? Ah… tú estabas…- me silencie a mí misma buscando no ser tan torpe como siempre, mire mis manos antes de volver a su rostro que seguía con la misma expresión de indiferencia.- soy Anna.- dije de al fin estirando la mano que para mí mala suerte comenzó a sudar.

-Puede usted pasar.- me dijo en un voz monótona mientras se hacía a un lado. Yo pase saliva y baje mi mano que quedo esperando un saludo que no vendría, me la seque por el costado del pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba puestos y tome mi maleta. Pase frente a los ojos azules que me escudriñaban y contemple la gran oficina. Me quede sin aire ante las altas paredes repletas de libros, el escritorio de madera amplio y perfectamente ordenado. Olía a café y canela, lo que me recordó al despacho de mi madre. Un carraspeo, me trajo a la realidad. Voltee y la chica rubia me miraba desde la puerta con su mano aun sosteniendo el pomo.

-Por favor tome asiento. Le avisare que usted está aquí.- el modo en que lo dijo me hizo pararme algo más recta, asentí despacio y observe como ella se marchaba sin más. Me senté uno de los sillones que estaban frente a aquel escritorio apoyando mi precaria maleta sobre mis rodillas. Suspire, ya estaba allí solo me quedaba rogar porque la directora no sea una tirana como Trunchbull. Mire por las ventanas y divise a lo lejos la imponente montaña del norte; de pronto recordé el día en que mi madre murió, en como desee escapar así allí poder construir un castillo y no volver jamás. ¿Como si alguien pudiera hacer eso?

-Lamento haberla hecho esperar.- la voz de una mujer me llamo al orden, gire y me encontré con la copia exacta de la muchacha que la había recibido, bueno no exacta. La mujer tenía en cabello castaño oscuro, no como la joven que venía tras ella. Las mire y mi cabeza no tardo de deducir que eran madre e hija. Me puse de pie con torpeza y extendí una mano a la sonriente mujer.

-No se preocupe. Soy Anna Tjessen.- me presente.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Hace un momento estaba hablando con tu padre.- me dijo apretando mi mano.- soy Idun Arandall, directora y encargada de Arendelle college.- agrego.

-¿Mi padre sigue aquí?- pregunte ni bien libero mi mano. Ella camino hasta sentarse en frente al escritorio, yo hice lo propio pero esta vez deje mi maleta a un lado.

-Él debía firmar los papeles de admisión y entregarme tu reporte de salud.- me dijo con simpleza, luego miro a tras de mi.- Elsa.- pronuncio, me gire y vi a la muchacha rubia parada allí como si se tratara de un guardia.

-Sí.- respondió al llamado.

-Podrías llevar la maleta de Anna a su habitación.- le pidió. La muchacha asintió y yo mire a la mujer.

-No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo.- dije con un nerviosismo que no sabía de dónde provenía, la directora me sonrió.

-No es ninguna molestia ¿verdad, Elsa?- cuestiono la chica rubia negó.

-En absoluto.- dijo con el mismo tono monótono extendiendo la mano como para tomar la maleta y yo se la tendí aun insegura.

-Gracias.- musite despacio, ella asintió y miro a su madre.

-¿Cuál es numero?- cuestiono. La directora entonces paseo su vista hacia mí y luego de nuevo hacia Elsa.

-328.- dijo. Vi como su mano enguantada se tensaba sobre la manija de la maleta, también note sus ojos intensos clavados en mí y me reduje en el sillón.

-Lo hablaremos luego.- pronuncio ya no mirándome a mí sino a su madre.

-De acuerdo.- le replico esta. Luego Elsa giro sobre sus talones y salió de allí sin hacer ruido alguno. Yo mire mis manos y luego a la directora que parecía estar discutiendo con ella misma. Recordaba ese gesto de mi madre, luego ella suspiraba y sonreía como si lo que la aquejaba desapareciera. La directora hizo casi lo mismo solo que acompaño el suspiro con un movimiento de su mano, tal vez disipando a la voz con la que conversaba.

-¿Así que… 328?- cuestione. Ella asintió.

-Sí. Te daré un mapa de la institución, junto con tus horarios y los cursos extracurriculares a los que podrás anotarte.- me dijo extendiéndome una carpeta.- en tu cuarto encontraras el juegos de uniformes tanto para las clases como para las actividades recreativas.- siguió hablando mientras yo comencé a hojear la carpeta sin detenerme en nada en particular. Aquella seria mi nueva casa, mi nueva vida.

-De acuerdo.- dije cuando sentí que el silencio llenaba en lugar. Ella me miro.

-Tienes la ventaja de que llegaste tres días antes así que podrás recorrer el establecimiento a gusto.- me dijo con media sonrisa. Mi mente de pronto hizo clic.

-¿Cómo que tres días antes?- cuestione alarmada.

-Tu padre hizo un pedido especial para que ingresaras antes.- me dijo con tanta tranquilidad que sentí ganas de tirar todos los objetos de su escritorio al suelo.

-¡Claro que hizo un pedido especial!- exclame con enfado poniéndome de pie.- ¡Claro! Lo único que quería era sacarme de la casa. Sacarme de su vida, tal vez así no lo molestaría mientras el comienza a preparar su estúpida boda.- pronuncie aquello al tiempo que caminaba de un lugar a otro de la oficina mientras zarandeaba la carpeta por el aire.- o tal vez así no tendría que preocuparse que yo anduviera husmeando en sus asuntos. ¡Y esa mujer! ¡ARGH! ¡Que coraje!- vocifere. Luego resople fue cuando mi mente me recordó con quien y en donde me encontraba. _Vaya primera impresión que estás dando, Anna._ Gire y me encontré con la mirada calma de Idun Arandall, tenía los brazos apoyados en su escritorio como si yo le estuviera dando una clase.- yo… lamento eso.- me disculpe.

-Es bueno desahogarse de vez en cuando.- me dijo. Arrastre mi cuerpo y me deje caer en el sillón de cuero antes de suspirar de manera cancina.

-¿Debe tener muchos casos así, ah?- cuestione con más amargura de la que esperaba. Ella se encogió de hombros con naturalidad.

-Alguno que otro.- comento, asentí. El silencio que siguió fue reconfortante y la mujer ya comenzaba a caerme bien.- Si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa… las puertas de mi oficina siempre están abiertas.- agrego. Yo sonreí y me puse de pie.

-Lo hare, gracias.- dije cerrando así mi primera visita. Idun me imito y me acompaño a la puerta.

-Nos veremos en estos días.- dijo a modo de despedida. Yo comencé bajar los escalones cuando ella me llamo.

-¡Anna!- gire y me encontré con sus ojos sonriendo de manera traviesa.- Buena suerte con tu compañera de cuarto.-

-Ah… gracias.- logre decir confundida antes de seguir mi camino.

.

.

 **fin de capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Este capítulo en realidad iba a ser dos capítulos pero luego pensé en todos los exámenes que se me viene y… nada aquí está el capítulo. Espero que la historia les esté gustando. Decidí que Elsa será un humano común y corriente, si es que eso es posible. Por otro lado tengo conflictos con respecto a la persona que narra la historia ya que no estoy muy acostumbrada a ella, así que quizás encuentren errores con respecto a eso que se me hallan escapado durante la corrección, de ante mano, perdón.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer y gracias por sus review.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, por ahora (?)._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

En aquel lugar sí que era sencillo perderse. No solo fui a parar a la cafetería dos veces buscando la salida hacia el edificio donde se encontraban los dormitorios, sino que, una vez allí, termine frente a la habitación 176 otras dos. Fue cuando me rendí y deje mi aventura de andar sin mapa para otro día en que tuviera clases y menos ganas de usar el baño.

Tras mi visita rápida a los baños de la tercera planta puede encontrar mi habitación en un santiamén. Golpe por si había alguien dentro, no escuche respuesta; luego recordé aquello de que había llegado tres días antes y pensé que ningún otro padre estaría tan desesperado en dejar a su hija allí tan pronto. Abrí la puerta y como lo esperaba allí no había nadie, pero si se encontraban sus pertenencias. _Recuerda que esto es un internado, Anna_ ; me dije.

La habitación era amplia contaba con dos camas, cada una con su cómoda a un lado y su baúl a los pies. También había un par de escritorios, un librero y un armario grande. Vi mi maleta colocada delicadamente junto a la cama que estaba próxima a la ventana, también sobre la cama se encontraban perfectamente doblados los uniformes que me correspondían; con la camisa blanca, la pollera y el saco color azul rey. Me quede perdida un instante contemplando la flor de lis, que era parte de la insignia, sin pensar en nada. Solo había silencio y un aroma mezcla de invierno con jazmines. Era tan exótico, me gustaba. Volví a la realidad para contemplar la cama que se hallaba junto a la mía. No había uniformes sobre ella, una maleta descansaba a un lado era negra, sobria. No como la mía que era rosa chillón y llena de calcomanías. Mire hacia la cómoda, un ejemplar de Harry Potter estaba sobre ella junto con unos anteojos de pasta negra. Sonreí, al parecer mi compañera no era un extraterrestre después de todo.

Pase la tarde acomodándome, esperando que mi compañera apareciera de un momento a otro, pero no sucedió. Lo cual tome con alivio ya que cuando abrí el armario vi que sus uniformes estaban acomodados de forma meticulosa. Aproveche su ausencia para intentar que los míos se vieran algo parecido a los suyo pero no tuve éxito alguno. Luego me aproxime al librero y pasee las manos por los libros de tomo grueso. La colección completa de Harry Potter llamo mi atención. Yo no era una ávida lectora ni mucho menos, pero vamos, quien no haya leído Harry bien podía irse al infierno. Sonreí, recordando las navidades en que lo que más esperaba era un ejemplar como aquellos. Mire los demás; Jane Auster, William Shakespeare, Oscar Wilde... Deje el librero de lado y me encamine hacia el escritorio donde estaban acomodados con una precisión que asustaba un conjunto de lápices, bolígrafos, libros de matemáticas y un par de cuadernos, todos sobrios; oscuros. Quien quiera que fuera mi compañera parecía alguien elegante, inteligente; y por sobre todo, ordenada.

-Todo lo contrario a ti, Anna.- murmure para mi misma cuando algo llamo mi atención, allí entre los cuadernos oscuros uno tenía una calcomanía pequeña. Corrí el libro de matemáticas del cuarto curso y contemple al pequeño copo de nieve color celeste, se veía como perdido, solo entre tanta negrura. _Es como yo_ , pensé.

-¿Qué está haciendo, señorita Tjessen?- escuche la voz monótona que venía de uno de mis lados.

-Ah… yo solo…- dije girando sobre mí con tanta mala suerte que arrastre con mi mano el libro de matemáticas que termino chocando contra el suelo. Escuche el golpe seco y contemple los fríos ojos azules que se intercalaron entre el objeto caído y yo. Quede en blanco y ni siquiera atine a moverme cuando vi que Elsa se me aproximaba. Juro que perdí el aliento, la tuve a centímetros pero ella no dijo nada solo se limitó a recoger el libro del suelo y volver a acomodarlo con cuidado en el escritorio. Mientras ella hacia aquello una parte de mi me dio una patada que me hizo que volvía a hablar.- lo… lo lamento. Yo solo estaba… quería saber quién eras. Es decir… saber quién era mi compañera y… ¡Espera! así parece que estuve husmeando en tus cosas. Yo no hacia eso, es que vi el copo de nieve y… bueno, me llamo la atención, es decir, es el único adorno que he visto y pensé…- me callé cuando note que no podía hace más el ridículo, sentí como mis mejillas ardían y de pronto me odie por ser tan torpe y odie a mi padre por haberme llevado a ese lugar.- lo siento.- volví a decir ante la mirada seria de Elsa.

-Soy Elsa Arandall.- se presentó tomando una pose estoica.- sí, soy hija de la directora. Sí, soy su compañera de habitación; y si, voy al mismo curso que usted.- agrego respondiendo a todas las posibles preguntas que se me ocurrieron.

-Es un placer.- logre decir mientras Elsa se encaminaba hacia su cómoda.- esta no es la mejor manera de empezar… pero, supongo que ya nos llevaremos mejor. Yo soy Anna… aunque eso ya lo sabes.- dije caminando inconscientemente tras ella. Elsa me miro con su boca hecha una línea recta.

-Dejare en claro dos cosas, señorita Tjessen.- dijo con el mismo tono monótono que le conocía.- primero, no toque mis pertenencias así como yo no tocare las suyas. Y segundo, no seré su amiga. Que mi madre se haya vuelto loca, no me incumbe.- agrego lo último como si el hecho de que yo estuviera allí le... ¿molestara? Mi boca se cerró y se abrió un par de veces antes de caer en cuenta que ella iba a marcharse. Pero no permitiría que nadie me hablara de aquella manera.

-¡Bien!- dije plantándome ante ella impidiéndole el paso.- no tocare tus cosas y no te pediré que seas mi amiga, pero...- en ese momento vi como sus facciones se contraían y di un paso inconsciente así ella.- no me hablaras en ese tono y nada de señorita Tjessen. Me llamo Anna, y yo pienso llamarte Elsa así que pido que tú también me llames por mi nombre.- dije. Elsa lo medito un segundo sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, aquella era una batalla y ninguna de las dos sedería. ¡ _Joder! que profundo es el azul de sus ojos_ , me dije.

-Es un trato.- dijo finalmente rompiendo el contacto. Yo sonreí y le abrí paso para que ella saliera de allí, cuando se marchó, me tire en mi cama y supe que aquello había sido una victoria. Tal vez la primera de muchas.

.

.

Había leído que la cena se servía a las nueve en la cafetería del colegio así que fue hacia allí donde me encamine cuando llego la hora. La verdad era que me moría de hambre, no había probado bocado desde el rápido almuerzo en media carretera y eso estaba matándome.

Llegue a la cafetería sin necesidad de usar el mapa que había llevado conmigo por si las dudas. La idea de perderme en aquel lugar de noche no me hacía ni un ápice de gracia. Entre y me encontré con la presencia de algunas chicas que se giraron a mirarme un segundo, pero la novedad le paso al instante pues siguieron conversando entre ella sin más. Así que aquello era ser nuevo, me dije al tiempo que tomaba una charola para recoger mi cena.

La cocinera, una mujer simpática, me saludo y me dio la bienvenida dándome doble ración de pudin de chocolate, una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro por el detalle pero se esfumo más rápido de lo que había llegado cuando me gire y vi las mesas. El comedor era inmenso pero solo algunas mesas estaban ocupadas. En una estaba el grupo de chicas que me vio llegar, en otra había una par más que me miraron y murmuraron algo por lo bajo. Más allá cerca de las ventanas una joven parecía más interesada en escribir en su cuaderno que en comer y, a dos mesas de aquella chica, estaba Elsa con su madre. Comencé a caminar en su dirección pero algo me decía que sentarme con la directora sería un suicidio social, también pensé sentarme con la chica de la libreta pero al final termine descartando ambas posibilidades y me senté a dos mesas de ella, y cuatro de Elsa.

-Ser nueva apesta.- murmure tomando mis cubiertos para comenzar a comer.

En mi viejo colegio tampoco tenía tantos amigos, solo a Kristoff y Olaf, y eso implicaba que jamás tenía que sentarme sola en la cafetería. Jamás estuve tan sola.

-Al menos la carne es mejor que la de allí.- comente volviendo a cortar un trozo y llevándomelo a la boca. Fue en ese momento en que aquella chica apareció.

-Adoro cuando Gerda prepara su carne con salsa especial.- comento como si nada dejando su bandeja frente a mí y acomodándose en el asiento.- ¿Qué tal está el puré de papas?- me pregunto con un sonrisa. Yo trague la carne que masticaba antes de responder.

-Muy bueno.- dije.

-Estupendo.- exclamo ella. Luego estiro su mano por sobre la mesa.- soy Rapunzel, pero puedes llamarme Punzy.- dude un segundo en estirar la mano y aceptar aquel gesto.

-Soy Anna y puedes llamarme… Anna.- dije provocando que ella soltara una risa.

-Creo que te llamare Anna.- me dijo tomando sus cubiertos y comenzado a cortar su carne.- entonces ¿es difícil ser la nueva, ha?- pregunto antes de llevarse un trozo de carne de la boca.

-Supongo. Está en mi primera experiencia en ello.- comente realizando un gesto con la mano señalando el lugar.

-Ya veo.- dijo, se metió una cucharada de puré en la boca y yo la imite. Al menos ya no estaba comiendo sola.- pues… bienvenida a Arendelle college- agrego tras terminar de tragar.

-Una experiencia inolvidable.- murmure con desgano recordando el eslogan con que promocionaban el colegio en la televisión. Rapunzel volvió a reír.

-No es tan malo.- me dijo hundiendo su cuchara en el puré de papas. Continuamos comiendo en silencio pero a la altura del postre la conversación se retomó.

-Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu historia?- me pregunto. Yo la mire con media cucharada de pudin en la boca, trague con sonoridad.

-¿Tengo que tener una?- cuestione, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Todas tenemos una.- señalo haciendo un movimiento con su cuchara.

-¿Cuál es la tuya?- indague. Rapunzel apuro su pudin para luego hacer su bandeja vacía a un lado.

-Es sencilla. Mi madre murió cuando yo nací. Mi padre me crio solo, pero cuando yo tenía 5, Gotel apareció en nuestras vidas. Ellos se casaron, fuimos una especie de "familia" durante un tiempo. Luego, cuando tenía nueve, mi padre tuvo un accidente de coche; entonces fuimos solo Gotel y yo, supongo que ella no podía conmigo, y… Ta ta tan ¡internado!- dijo cantando la última parte. Me quede un momento reflexionando sobre la ligereza con la que había contado su historia y no supe que decir, así que atine a responder lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

-Lo siento.- ella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo hagas. Ya hace mucho tiempo y ya te he dicho no es tan malo.- Comento.- ahora es tu turno ¿Cuál es tu historia?- yo baje la mirada y comencé a jugar con mi segundo pudin. Jamás podría hablar de mi situación con la simpleza que Rapunzel lo hizo, aun así, lo intente.

-Hace dos años mi madre murió. Ella… tenía cáncer.- comencé.

-Lo lamento.- dijo con sinceridad.

-Gracias.- deje a un lado el pudin y tome aire antes de continuar.- mi padre y yo estábamos muy rotos tras lo ocurrido. Los primeros meses… el primer año fue lo más difícil, pero nos entendíamos. Tratábamos de hacer las cosas como a mamá le gustaban, casi no peleábamos nunca. Ya sabes, yo me comportaba y él no gritaba. Pero entonces apareció esta mujer.- dije ya con cierto enfado.

-Siempre hay una.- comento Rapunzel y yo asentí.

-Fui a pasar el verano con mis abuelos como siempre y cuando volví… ¿puedes creer que ellos van a casarse?- cuestione con el coraje subiendo.

-Es una zorra.- agrego ella.

-Totalmente, es lo que pensé cuando la conocí. Pero en fin…- tome aire para enfriar mi temperamento.- mi padre y yo fuimos un mar de discusiones en poco tiempo; entonces hace un par de días le dije que lo odiaba y que no quería volver a verlo y… heme a aquí.- dije abriendo los brazos para terminar mi historia. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Típico.-afirmo.

-Si.- suspire antes de volver a tomar mi pudin. Mientras terminaba con mi postre escuche la historia del primer día de Rapunzel en la institución como se sentía sola y triste, y como una sola niña se le acerco a hacerle compañía. Guardo silencio un momento, fue como si recordara algo que le dolía.

-Me gusta tu cabello.- comente de pronto para llamar su atención y funciono, ella sonrió.

-Gracias. Decidí cambiar de look.- movió la corta melena castaña de un lado a otro.- lo corte y lo deje de mi color natural.- agrego como si yo la conociera de antes.

-¡Oh!- exclame de seguro con cara confundida. Ella rió por lo bajo.

-Es cierto, llegaste hoy. Lo solía llevar de color rubio y tan largo que Mérida se paraba bajo la ventana de nuestra habitación y decía "Rapunzel, deja caer tu cabello" entonces yo le arrojaba un cubo con agua.- agrego con gracia. Pero entonces su mirada cambio y apoyo con violencia las manos en la mesa.- lo olvide completamente- exclamo.

-¿Queee sucede?- pregunte mirando al grupo de chicas que comenzaba a retirarse.

-No te pregunte que numero de habitación te toco. Si me dices podre decirte quien será tu compañera.- vocifero. Yo mire hacia el lugar donde Elsa parecía hablar con su madre de algo serio.- ¿cuál es tu número de habitación?- cuestiono Rapunzel llamando de nuevo mi atención.

-Mmm… 328.- dije sin más. Ella abrió la boca como un pez, se giró con disimulo y contemplo seguramente la mesa donde Elsa se encontraba antes de volver hacia mí.

-Estas de broma.- murmuro.

-¿Es tan malo?- pregunte. Es decir, Elsa era la hija de la directora obviamente eso era malo pero…

-Ella jamás comparte habitación con nadie.- comento, su expresión cambio, parecía algo triste.- tampoco es amiga de nadie. Elsa, solo es… Elsa.- suspiró.

-Entonces creo que deberías desearme suerte.- ella tomo mi mano y asintió.

-Buena suerte. Y Anna…- se puso de pie tomando su bandeja.- no es tan malo.-

.

.

Durante los días que prosiguieron, antes de que el colegio se llenara de niñas. Descubrí muchas cosas, entre ellas que Rapunzel era de lo más divertida. Que las chicas del grupo que me miro el primer día eran mayores y que debía tener especial cuidado con ellas, más aun, siendo la nueva. Y que el colegio contaba con muchas actividades extracurriculares que me interesaban; pero por sobre todo, descubrí que Elsa Arandall era un condenado tempano de hielo. No solo no me dirigía la palabra, sino que incluso, me ignoraba. ¡Dios! aquello era irritante. Se levantaba con el alba y abría las cortinas de la habitación produciendo que el maldito sol me pegara justo en los ojos, ni recordar como ignoro mis preguntas olímpicamente; es decir, ni siquiera se quitó los auriculares o levanto la vista de su libro para mirarme.

-No sé si podre con ella.- dije el tercer día dejándome caer en una silla frente a Rapunzel que detuvo la cuchara con su avena del desayuno a medio camino.

-¡Diablos!- mascullo.- bueno… piensa que mañana llegaran Mérida y Jane. Ellas sabrán como ayudarte.- luego se llevó la avena a la boca.

-¿Por qué crees que ellas sabrán como ayudarme?- cuestione antes de morder una manzana.

-Jane habla con ella, y Mérida…- Rapunzel hizo girar la cuchara en el aire unos segundos.- Mérida esta loca.- dijo al final. Yo suspire y mire hacia donde se encontraba Elsa. A esas alturas pensaba que ella solo hablaba con su madre.

-Si no puedo con ella tendré que pedir que me cambien de habitación.- señale. Rapunzel dejo de comer un momento.

-Es una opción. Pero creo que piensas que estas perdida porque aún estamos muy solas. Mañana, cuando las demás chicas lleguen y las clases comiencen todo será diferente, ya verás.- me dijo dejando de lado su bandeja y mirando la mía.- ¿vas a comerte eso?- cuestiono señalando mi avena. Negué con la cabeza y se la ofrecí antes de soltar un suspiro.

-Entonces… si doblo por a la izquierda voy al salón de poesía y si doblo a la derecha a una de las aulas de música.- repetí las indicaciones de Rapunzel.

-Sí. Recuerda que en este corredor esta la pintura del general Jon, así no te perderás.- señalo mirando hacia el gran lienzo que pendía de la pared.

-De acuerdo.- dije. El día siguiente al que nos conocimos Punzy se había ofrecido a enseñarme las instalaciones, diciendo que nadie conocía ese colegio mejor que ella, luego sonrió y pasamos el día yendo de un lugar otro. Lo mismo hacíamos en ese momento. Lentamente comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón de música.

-Tenías muchos amigos en tu anterior colegio.- me pregunto. Yo sopese la pregunta con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Algunos.- respondí. Era cierto que era la amiga de Kristoff y Olaf pero también tenía otros amigos, claro que, ninguno como los dos muchachos.

-¿Algunos?- cuestiono Rapunzel.- por dios, ¡eras de esas chicas populares!- agrego. Reí sonoramente haciendo que mi voz retumbara en el pasillo.

-No. Claro que no. Kristoff, Olaf y yo somos como los tres mosqueteros desde niños. Pero como ellos son las estrellas del equipo de jockey todas las chicas querían ser mis amigas pero ninguna lo era realmente. No como ellos dos.- aclare. Rapunzel me miro con ojos soñadores.

-Como los tres mosqueteros.- dijo blandiendo una espada invisible. Suspire con tristeza recordando el mensaje que Kristoff me había enviado "te extrañaremos, Anna banana". Sin duda también los echaría de menos y esperaba volver a verlos pronto. Suspire y mire a un lado buscando a Rapunzel, no estaba. Volví sobre mis pasos cuando una de las puertas se abrió y una mano me tiro dentro. Era Rapunzel.

-Acaso te volviste…- ella poso una de sus manos sobre mis labios para que me callara. Tras la puerta se escuchó un rumor de voces y pasos que cruzaban. Estuvimos en silencio hasta que estos desaparecieron. Solo entonces ella soltó mi brazo que había tenido hasta ese momento.

-Parece que se han marchado.- dijo de pronto abriendo la puerta.

-¿Quiénes eran?- cuestione aproximándome a ella.

-Aurora y su grupo.- yo me quede pensado.

-Aurora y su… ¡oh! las chicas de la cafetería- exclame. Rapunzel asintió mirando nuevamente por el pasillo.- ¿son realmente peligrosas?- cuestione. Ella me miro.

-Solo con las nuevas. Mantente lejos de ellas y estarás bien ¿de acuerdo?- me aconsejo. Yo asentí y fue cuando escuchamos un carraspeo. Miramos dentro del salón y pudimos ver la figura de Elsa parada allí con un violín en una mano y su arco en la otra.

-Si ya terminaron de esconderse podrían marcharse.- nos dijo con un tono de voz cortante. Rapunzel bajo la mira antes de decir con un hilo de voz.

-Lamentamos haberte molestado, Elsa.- me tomo de la muñeca y me saco de allí caminando a toda prisa mientras a nuestra espalda comenzaba a sonar el triste lamento de las cuerdas.

Tras el incidente con Elsa, Rapunzel se excusó diciéndome que tenía que limpiar su habitación antes de que Mérida llegara o la mitad de sus pertenencias terminarían clavadas en las dianas del campo de arquería. No sabía cuanto de aquello podía ser cierto, pero luego recordé aquello de que la tal Mérida estaba loca.

.

Vague por los pasillos buscando matar el tiempo antes de decidir volver a mi dormitorio, salí hacia los campos que rodeaban el colegio y separaban un edificio del otro. El sol del fin del verano me pego en la piel y sentí el aroma a hierba fresca. Me encantaba el verano, todo estaba tan vivo, tan radiante. Cerré los ojos y levante mi rostro para que mis pecas se bañaran de aquella maravillosa luz. A mis oídos solo llego el sonido del silencio que era todo lo que me rodeaba. Tal vez el colegio no estaba tan mal, como dijo Rapunzel. Fue cuando alguien me empujo por detrás.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces en el medio del camino, novata?- me pregunto una voz hostil, gire sobre mí, allí estaba la chica de cabello corto y negro que me había dedicado una mirada el primer día en la cafetería.

-Yo solo estaba… ah… disfrutando el sol.- logre decir.

-Pues tal vez quieras disfrutarlo desde el piso.- me dijo otra de las chicas mientras me señalaba el puño. Sentí el calor del peligro correr por mis venas y eleve mis manos a modo de rendición. Iba a decir algo cuando la rubia que Rapunzel había señalado como Aurora hablo.

-Chicas, chicas. Dejen a la nueva en paz, no les ha hecho nada.- La de cabello corto la miro como sorprendida.

-Claro que nos ha hecho algo, Aurora. Se interpuso en nuestro camino.- señalo. La joven rubia se cruzó de brazos y sonrió mirando a su amiga.

-Que malvada eres, Blanca.- le dijo, ella le saco la lengua y luego me miro, pero yo estaba concentrada en Aurora.- discúlpalas, no suelen ser tan malas. Ninguna de nosotras lo es.- me dijo con amabilidad.

-Por supuesto que lo somos. Somos malvadas. ¡Grrr!- exclamo una chica alta y morocha de ojos verdes. Yo comencé a jugar con mis manos.

-Ya es suficiente, Esmeralda. Déjense de juegos- le espeto Aurora.- mira… se dicen muchas cosas de nosotras, pero la realidad es que no somos como seguro te han contado.- me dijo, la mire con desconfianza aunque su tono amable me hizo dudar.

-Rapunzel me ha dicho…- comencé.

-No le hagas caso a esa tonta. Esta sola y aburrida.- me interrumpió con brusquedad Blanca. Aurora me sonrió.

-Sí. Ya te dije, se dicen muchas cosas.- repitió luego extendió la mano.- Aurora Paulssen.- tome su mano aun si fiarme de ella.

-Anna. Anna Tjessen.- musite. Ella sonrió de medio lado.

-Anna, es un bonito nombre.- me dijo antes de mirar a sus amigas. Yo le agradecí el cumplido soltando su mano y estando dispuesta a huir de allí.

-Sabes… mañana vamos a ir a nadar. Tal vez podrías venir.- me invito de pronto Esmeralda. Aquello sí que era una sorpresa.

-Iremos al lago aprovechando que tendremos la tarde libre.- agrego Blanca con entusiasmo. Mire a Aurora, en ese momento ella ladeo la cabeza y me dedico una mirada que me dejo la boca seca.

-¿Qué dices, Anna? Pensamos divertirnos nadando un rato, ya sabes, para apaciguar el calor. De paso nos permitirás mostrarte que no somos como te han dicho.- me dijo sonando sincera. Yo dude, Rapunzel me dijo que no me aproximara a ellas; pero ¿y si era Punzy quien no las quería? perdería la oportunidad de hacer más amigas.

-Está bien. Suena una buena idea.- respondí sonriendo. Aurora amplio una sonrisa.

-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.- dijo.- espéranos detrás de la cafetería a las 3.- agrego comenzando a caminar con las otras dos chicas tras suyo.

-Allí estaré. Lo prometo.- dije mirando como ellas se marchaban rápidamente. Tal vez Rapunzel no se había tomado tiempo de conocerlas realmente. No todos los rumores son ciertos, y tal vez ellas si eran buenas chicas, pensé antes de encaminarme hacia mi dormitorio.

No me sorprendió que Elsa no estuviera allí ya que de seguro seguía en el salón de música. Ni siquiera sabía que tocaba el violín, reflexione mientras me encaminaba a mi cama. Mire la maleta que había dejado junto a mi cómoda, aunque, lo cierto era, que no tenía porque saber aquello de Elsa. Yo no lo conocía y ella a mí tampoco. Me senté en la cama y abrí la maleta, algunas de mis cosas seguían allí. Cosas que no me había animado a sacar. Eran pequeñas cosas que decían quién era Anna. Mire la habitación donde me encontraba. Estaba ordena, demasiado para ser la habitación donde vivía una adolescente. Me gire hacia el lugar donde Elsa tenía sus pertenencias. No había casi nada que me dijera quien era Elsa. Tan solo el librero. Menee la cabeza, ni siquiera tenía una fotografía con su madre. Me abrace al pequeño reno de peluche que Kristoff me había obsequiado, y bajo él encontré algunos de los posters de bandas que Olaf me había ayudado a pegar en mi habitación. De pronto estaba triste. Una amargura subió por mi garganta y las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes en mis ojos. Saque unas cuantas fotos nuestras, una con mi padre, que deje de lado; y la de mi madre que había sacado del depósito. Me quede mirándola.

Recordaba ese día; era una tarde de primavera, el sol había salido y mi madre había escapado del trabajo para que podamos ir a la playa. Recuerdo el olor a mar, el sabor de los emparedados de atún que mi padre había preparado, recordaba como corrimos por la arena y mojamos nuestros pies en agua. Recordé el aroma de su perfume mientras me abrazaba y el sonido de su risa cuando mi padre hizo una mueca para que miráramos a la cámara. Sin que me diera cuenta una lágrima había caído sobre el vidrio del porta retratos.

-Te extraño tanto.- murmure, pasando mis dedos por la sonrisa de mi madre, solté un suspiro. La puerta se abrió, Elsa entro ignorando mi presencia pero aun así hice un esfuerzo por que no notara que había estado llorando. Deje el porta retratos de mi madre sobre la cómoda y vi de reojo como la rubia abría el cofre al final de su cama y depositaba dentro el estuche del violín. _Quizás, quien es Elsa se esconde allí dentro_ , pensé. Luego ella simplemente se encamino hacia su escritorio y se sentó dándome la espalda, abrió un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir. Yo saque del fondo de la maleta una caja de madera, en ella traía oro, y sí, me refiero a chocolates. Mire a Elsa e hice un intento.

-Ah… esto… yo quería hacerte una pregunta.- dije vacilante. Espere un momento a que Elsa me mirara, como haría cualquier otra persona, o al menos que dejara de escribir; pero no hizo ni lo uno de lo otro.- okey… vale.- me puse de pies tras un minuto.- no quiero molestarte ni nada, ya que pareces ocupada, la verdad solo quiero saber si puedo pegar mis poster aquí.- dije señalando la pared donde pensaba quedarían bien. No mire a Elsa, pero espere una respuesta. Tras un silencio largo continúe hablando.- Rapunzel, es mi amiga o al menos algo por el estilo… ¿supongo que no puedes ser amigo de alguien que acabas de conocer?- cuestione. Silencio.- pero me cae bien, eso es indicio de que seremos amigas, estoy segura.- afirme. Silencio. Tome el primero de mis poster y vi cómo quedaría mejor en la pared.- en fin… la cuestión es que ella me ha dicho que podemos decorar las habitaciones y solo quería saber si eso a ti no te molesta.- termine de decir, deje mi tarea y esta vez me gire para mirar a Elsa. El lápiz de su mano seguía su curso al igual que su indiferencia. Apreté la mandíbula con el enojo comenzando a burbujear, pero me obliga a tomar aire y mantener la calma.- estaba pensando también que tu podrías ayudarme, y que luego, no lo sé, podíamos compartir un chocolate. Traje una caja.- propuse. De pronto el lápiz quedo estático, pase saliva y los ojos azules se clavaron fijamente en mí. Mi corazón latía como cuando mi madre gritaba mi nombre luego de que llegara en informe de las calificaciones. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero Elsa fue más veloz.

-El colegio permite a las estudiantes residentes decorar la habitación, siempre y cuando los objetos no dañen la estructura de la institución, y en caso de hacerlo, se deberá abonar el costo de las reparaciones antes de que alumna abandone el establecimiento definitivamente. Artículo 34 del reglamento.- me recito, yo la quede mirando sorprendida. _Di algo._

-¿Eso… significa que no te molesta y vas a ayudarme?- logre articular. Ella se puso de pie. _Por dios lo había conseguido_ , festeje.

-Si el reglamento lo permite no necesitas mi permiso.- dijo aproximándose a su cómoda, tomo los lentes de pasta negra y se los coloco.- por otro lado, no. No voy a ayudarte.- agrego y volvió hacia su escritorio. Yo pestañee un par de veces.

-Pe… pero tengo chocolates.- balbucee. Elsa me dedico una mirada tras los cristales.

-Guarda tus provisiones para el invierno, este año será largo.- mi mandíbula cayo al tiempo que Elsa tomaba asiento y me regalaba nuevamente la visión de su espalda. Vaya que el invierno prometía ser largo.

.

.

 **fin del capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola. Me hice de un tiempo y… ta, ta, tan hay actualización. *música y un pony bailando* En fin… espero que le guste.**

 **Gracias por leer y por comentar, es muy importante para mi.**

 **La canción que canta Anna es "you shook me all night long" de Ac/Dc**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney yo solo uso los personajes a mi antojo. La historia es mía cualquier error es meramente mi culpa._**

.

.

El día siguiente me levante de la cama de un salto. La llegada de las demás chicas al colegio me parecía un evento de vital importancia, y mientras me colocaba el uniforme me pregunte si las amigas de Rapunzel me agradarían o yo a ellas. En la cafetería se respiraba un aire animado, al parecer en la noche se brindaría un gran banquete de bienvenida. Rapunzel se zampo su desayuno de inmediato y estuvo apresurándome todo el tiempo. Yo por mi parte busque a Elsa con la mirada, ya que cuando desperté, ella no se encontraba.

-Siempre asiste a su madre y luego sale disparada hacia la clase que le corresponde.- me informo Punzy tomando ya su bandeja vacía y poniéndose de pie, la imite dedicándole una última mirada a Elsa.

Los pasillos que yo había conocido vacíos y silenciosos en esos momentos eran puro bullicio, repletos de chicas yendo y viniendo algunas con sus maletas otras ya sin ellas. Rapunzel me arrastraba por entre ellas prendida de mi brazo.

-Tiene que estar por aquí.- mascullo. Yo choque con una niña que llevaba en el pelo todo tipo de hebillas con forma de caramelos.

-Lo siento.- dije, ella me miro con el ceño torcido y me saco la lengua, yo hice lo propio. Fue cuando Rapunzel grito.

-¡Allí está!- y salió disparada hacia la dirección donde una chica pelirroja, alta y con el uniforme tan desarreglado como su cabello se encontraba. Salto contra ella envolviéndola en uno de esos abrazos estilo koala y la hizo tambalearse en su lugar. Yo me aproxime a ellas no quería perder de vista a Rapunzel, ya que era la única a la que conocía.

-¿Qué te has hecho en el cabello?- cuestiono la joven pelirroja. La castaña la libero de su abrazo y le dijo.

-Yo también te extrañe, Mérida.- ella rodo los ojos y posó la mirada en mí.

-¿y tu qué miras, fresita?- me pregunto.

-ah… yo…- mire a la chica que se cruzó de brazos con actitud arrogante. " _fresita", pensé_ \- tú también eres pelirroja.- respondí. Ella iba a replicar algo pero Punzy me tomo del brazo deteniendo sus palabras.

-Ella es mi amiga.- le dijo.- Anna, ella es Mérida.- agrego. La muchacha intercalo mirada entre nosotras.

-Es un placer.- dije estirando mi mano para estrechar la suya pero ella me ignoro.

-¿Amiga? ¿Cuándo paso esto?- pregunto entonces señalándonos y encerrándonos en un círculo que dibujo con su mano.

-Anna llego tres días antes.- informo Punzy.

-Tres días.- repitió la chica escudriñándome con una mirada celeste que me hizo querer esconder tras Rapunzel, mas ella levanto el brazo y grito.

-allí esta Jane. ¡Jane!- para cuando me di por enterada, ya corría hacia otra chica de cabello castaño. Mérida seguía con vista clavada en mí y me anime a confrontarla.

-Te estaré vigilando.- me espeto girando para unirse a Punzy y la joven que llamaron jane. _¿Qué diablos había sido eso?_ Me pregunte antes de decidir seguirlas.

Jane sin duda era mucho más amable que Mérida.

-Es un gusto, Anna. Espero podamos ser amigas.- me había dicho tras la rápida presentación por parte de Rapunzel.

-El gusto es mío, y también espero que todas podamos ser amigas- dije mirando de reojo a Mérida que extendió la manos y le hablo a Jane.

-Déjame ayudarte con los libros.- simplemente le quito, los varios ejemplares que la castaña llevaba.

-Gracias, Mérida. Eres muy amable.- le dijo acomodándose unos finos lente. La aludida solo asintió mientras examinaba un poco los libros.

-¿Para qué diablos es éste?- cuestiono señalando uno bastante grueso que levanto para enseñárselo a jane.

-Oh, es para física. ¡¿Acaso no revisas los libros antes de comprarlos?!- cuestiono. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Mi madre se encarga de eso. Yo solo los tiro en la maleta cuando debo venir aquí.- afirmó perdiendo el interés por los ejemplares. Jane negó pero Rapunzel ensancho la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro.

-Las extrañe tanto. ¡Será el mejor año!- vocifero de pronto y no tarde en verme en un apretado abrazo que nos envolvió a las tres.

-Siempre es un buen año si puedo tenerte a mi lado.- murmuro Mérida cuando el abrazo termino.

-¡Aw! Eres tan dulce.- respondió Rapunzel.- por eso eres mi mejor amiga.- agregó, Mérida entonces resoplo.

-Si… amiga.- repitió en un suspiro y mientras jane negaba con una sonrisa yo sentí que me estaba perdiendo de algo, pero era evidente que Rapunzel también.

.

.

La directora Idun vestía un elegante traje oscuro con falda a juego, tacones de esos que una se imaginan son muy cómodos, llevaba el cabello recogido en alto y una sonrisa radiante. Se aproximó al micrófono que estaba en el centro del auditorio donde nos encontrábamos, lo golpeo suavemente, un chillido inundo el lugar y ella hizo una mueca tras la cual hablo.

-Hola. Hola.- dijo probando el sonido.- funciona, eso es bueno.- agrego con una pantomima. Sonreí, una vez me hizo acordar a mi propia madre.- como siempre, quiero darles la bienvenida a todas. Este año tenemos nuevas incorporaciones y no solo me refiero a nuestras niñas de primer año, si no también, a quienes se adhirieron a los años superiores. ¡Bienvenidas a la aventura!- nos dijo con la emoción vibrando en su voz. Un aplauso general recorrió el auditorio.- antes de que puedan ir a sus respectivas clases tengo unos anuncios.- mientras la mujer buscaba en unos papeles lo que debía informar, yo comencé a buscar a Elsa con la vista, la vi ubicada en frente. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que todas, pero en ella parecía más elegante. Me encontré recorriendo el largo de su brazo hasta terminar en los guantes blancos que llevaba en las manos. Era una especie de muñeca de colección. Aquellas que una no pueden tocar porque la arruinaría. Me pregunte ¿por qué no se quitaba los guantes? y recordé la primera noche que compartimos habitación. Ella estuvo leyendo con su luz encendida hasta tarde mientras yo intentaba dormir.

-Podrías pagar la luz, por favor.- le pedí con amabilidad, ella cambio de hoja y yo me quede mirándola atónita. Pero tras un minuto coloco un guarda página y cerro el libro para dejarlo a un lado sin dedicarme una sola mirada. Luego comenzó a quitarse los guantes con sumo cuidado para dejarlos sobre el libro y apagar la luz. Yo me tumbe en mi cama pero en mi mente repetí los gráciles movimientos de sus manos siendo desvestidas entre sí. Tal como empecé a hacer en ese momento, sentí un calor subir por mis mejillas y negué.

-Como ya saben tiene una semana para elegir los grupos de estudio y las actividades extracurriculares de las que quieran formar parte.- la voz de Idun siguió y aparte mi vista de la figura de Elsa. Entonces me encontré con Aurora, ella me miraba y me dedico una sonrisa, mientras que levantaba una mano y formaba el número tres; esa era la hora a la que debíamos vernos, devolví la sonrisa y asentí.

-¿Qué haces?- escuche la voz de Mérida a mi lado.

-Nada.- susurre mirándola, ella me miro con desconfianza.

-Vete con cuidado con ella- mascullo. Yo asentí y mire hacia donde Idun repasaba los puntos en silencio.

-¡Oh, casi lo olvido!- exclamo.- este año cada una de las chicas de los últimos dos años tendrá asignada una niña de los dos primeros. En un programa que llamamos "la hermana mayor". Las listas estarán en la pizarra del segundo corredor en unos días.- Idun sonrió más, si era que aquello podía ser posible ¿Cómo podía su hija ser tan diferente? Es decir, si Elsa tan solo me dedicara un décimo, un millonésimo de algo parecido tal vez yo podría… esperen. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?- les deseo un buen año y espero no tener que verlas muy seguido en mi oficina.- dicho aquello los aplausos le levantaron y junto con ellos, los murmullos y las chicas dispuestas a salir para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases.

.

Clases, la verdad era que no habíamos tenido ni una sola clase en sí. El día se basó en ir de un salón a otro para que los profesores se presentaran, extendieran las listas de actividades y temas a tratar en el año, nos recordaron los libros que debíamos tener a mano y nos dejaban ir. Ahora las cuatro caminábamos por el pasillo, la jornada se había dado por terminada y nos dirigíamos hacia la cafetería.

-¿Ya han decidido en que actividades se van a inscribir?- cuestiono Jane al tiempo que acomodaba sus lentes.

-Las mismas del año anterior- respondió Mérida antes de agregar con orgullo.- volveré a ser la capitana del equipo del arquería.- Rapunzel la aplaudió y ella amplio su sonrisa.

-Yo creo que hare lo mismo.- dijo luego.- ¿Qué hay de ti, Jane?- indago, la joven apretó los dos libros que llevaba en los brazos antes de relajar los hombros.

-Lo cierto es que voy a lo seguro igual que vosotras, pero no estoy muy segura de lo del equipo de lacrosse.- respondió.

-Ni lo piense, Jane.- advirtió Mérida que estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Punzy la interrumpió.

-¿Qué nos cuestas tú, Anna?- yo las mire, había evaluado las actividades extracurriculares y ya tenía varias, pero solo dos me había convencido del todo.- bueno, me uniré al equipo de esgrima y al club de arte.- respondió.

-Deberías unirte también al equipo de lacrosse, así estaríamos las cuatro juntas.- comento de pronto Mérida con indiferencia. La mire curiosa _¿en serio me lo había propuesto?_

-Jugaba lacrosse en mi anterior colegio.- comente. Ella sonrió.

-¿Eso es un si?- pregunto apremiante, yo asentí y Rapunzel soltó un grito de emoción.- este año aremos papilla a las chicas del DW.- afirmo Mérida. Jane negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que no poder salirme del equipo y dejarlas.- comento.

-Es como si Mérida fuera a salirse del club de arte.- agrego Rapunzel. Ambas rieron mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

-Que no dibuje ni pinte como usted no significa que no sea una parte fundamental de ese club, además saben que lo hago porque, a fin de cuentas, es una materia obligatoria.- señalo. Yo fruncí el ceño

-¿Pero cómo?- pregunte. Fue jane quien me respondió.

-El talle de arte.- afirmo.- es obligatorio y hay dos formas de pasarlo…-

-Como la gente normal o como Mérida.- agrego Punzy divertida.

-Ustedes se burlan porque me envidian.- señalo la pelirroja mientras nos deteníamos para dejar pasar a una niñas del primer curso.

-Podrían explicarme.- pedí. Jane volvió a hablar.

-Puedes pasar el curso presentando un conjunto de dibujos o pinturas, incluso una escultura, o simplemente con un trabajo sobre historia del arte.- me informo, retomamos en paso.

-¿Haces historia del arte?- cuestione. Mérida no parecía de ese tipo de chica, más bien la veía haciendo esculturas en madera con una motosierra. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Que puedo decir.- respondió, entonces Rapunzel se rió.

-Puedes decir que te fue tan mal que la directora te puso una tutora.- señalo, ella se cruzó de abrazos y yo la mire con curiosidad.

-Y de allí naces lo que ya he dicho, me envidian.- agrego.

-¿Quién es tu tutora?- pregunte.

-Mi rubia favorita.- respondió, entonces Rapunzel frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que yo era tu rubia favorita.- Mérida negó.

-Ahora tu cabello es castaño, genio- le dijo en tono de burla. Rapunzel le hizo un puchero y ella el abrazo por los hombros.

-Tu siempre serás mi favorita.- murmuro antes de hundir su nariz en su cabello. Jane volvió a negar mirándolas y yo creí saber que era aquello de lo que me perdía. Me aclare la garganta y antes de que ingresemos a la cafetería pregunte.

\- ¿Y quién es esta chica?- Mérida me miro al frente y soltó a Rapunzel rápidamente.

-Allí viene.- afirmo con la vista al frente y deteniendo su marcha justo en la puerta de la cafetería. Elsa se nos aproximaba con un andar seguro. La trenza de su blanquecino cabello caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, clavo sus ojos azules en mí y de pronto estaba sofocándome.

-Elsa, dichosos estos ojos que te ven.- la saludo Mérida causando que ella cambiara de objetivo y yo volví a respirar normalmente.

-DunBroch- respondió. Mi mandíbula cayó ligeramente. Elsa había interaccionado con alguien, es decir, Mérida la saludo y ella respondió. Claro que había hecho eso conmigo el primer día pero luego…

-¡Pero que saludo!- exclamo Mérida.- sabes, extrañe tu cálida personalidad en el verano.- agrego. Pero esta vez Elsa la ignoro y dedico su atención a Jane.

-Hola, Jane- la saludo con su misma voz monótona. Y mi mente dejo de hacer sinapsis, Elsa comenzó la conversación ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Un sueño?

-Hola, Elsa- replico.

-Vengo a preguntarte ¿si el grupo de estudio sigue en pie este año también?- la castaña sonrió.

-Claro, me encantara estudiar contigo.- respondió, Elsa asintió y pareció dispuesta a marcharse cuando Mérida hablo.

-Podrían incluirnos este año. Digo, ya que solo son dos y dudo que eso cuente como "grupo".- señalo.- además yo soy buena en lenguas antiguas, a Rapunzel se le da muy bien la política, que es donde Jane tiene problemas; y…- ella y el resto del grupo, incluida Elsa, me miraron.- ¿en que eres buena tú?- cuestiono, yo acomode un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja en un gesto que solía realizar.

-Bueno… yo… la verdad es que… no soy muy buena en nada. Pero…- pase saliva.- siempre estoy dispuesta a intentar ayudar.- agregue mirando a Elsa antes de bajar la vista.

-Allí lo tienes. Fresita es caritativa.- prosiguió Mérida.- ¿qué dices Elsa? ¿Podrás con nosotras?- cuestiono, la rubia seguía con su expresión neutra.

-Deben redactar una nota y…- Mérida la interrumpió.

-Jane lo hará ¿no es así?- la castaña miro a Elsa y luego a Mérida, a Elsa una vez más.

-Sí, claro. Puedo hacerla hoy mismo.- aseguro. Mérida entonces sonrió.

-¿Y bien?- Elsa asintió levemente antes de decir.

-Ping sceal gehegan. Frod wip frodne.- Mérida ensancho su sonrisa y respondió.

-Bip hyra ferd gelic.- Elsa la miro con lo que pareció un reflejo de sorpresa en su rostro que duro una fracción de segundo luego asintió débilmente y se adentró en la cafetería.

-¡Auch!- aulló Mérida cuando Rapunzel le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Estás loca.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-La alteraste totalmente ¿qué le dijiste?- Cuestiono Jane mientras retomábamos nuestro caminar, Mérida encontró con la mirada a Elsa y respondió.

-Ella dijo "se celebran las conciliaciones. Los sabios con los sabios".- tomamos nuestras charolas vacías.- y yo respondí "porque sus espíritus se asemejan" aunque ferd puede significar espíritu o mente. Es una máxima. Poesía.- aclaro antes quejarse de que moría de hambre. Aquella pelirroja era una caja de sorpresas, pensé. Y realmente comenzaba a pensar que estaba loca.

.

.

Tras el almuerzo, las cuatro nos dirigimos hacia el edificio donde se hallaban los dormitorios, me despedí de las chicas allí mismo. Mérida iba a desempacar y Rapunzel insistió en ayudarla, Jane me acompaño por el pasillo pero también se despidió diciendo que debía ir acomodar sus libros o la habitación que compartía con Bella terminaría siendo un caos, "como si estallara una biblioteca" fueron sus palabras. Por mi parte me encamine a mi habitación ya pensando en el encuentro con Aurora y las chicas, tendría muchas amigas, y le demostraría a Rapunzel que ellas no eran tan malas como creía. El buen humor me invadió, entre tarareando un canción que a Kristoff le encantaba.

-She had the sighless eyes telling me no lies- cante tirando mi mochila sobre mi cama, me arrodille frente al cofre que estaba junto al final de ésta.- knockin'me out with those american thighs.- saque las cosas que había guardado allí, cosas que decía, esta es Anna y al final di con el traje de baño que sin saber porque había guardado en mi maleta.-shook me all night long. ¡Yeah!- cante a viva voz.- You shook me all night long.- gire sobre mis talones y quede estática. El traje de baño cayó desde mis manos al piso. Desee que la tierra me tragara. Elsa estaba allí, como siempre no me miraba, pero estaba allí. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo.

-Ah… yo… esto.- masculle mientras mi cuerpo tomaba el traje de baño con torpeza.- la verdad… yo solo…- guarde silencio. Elsa seguía escribiendo de espaldas a mí. _¿Acaso siquiera me había mirado una sola vez?_ Me pregunte. Pase saliva.- no te había visto… lo siento…. Yo… no quería cantar tan fuerte.- me disculpe, ella se mantuvo estoica. De pronto el calor subió, estaba furiosa. Su indiferencia.- la verdad no se ni porque te estoy pidiendo disculpas, si nunca pareces escucharme. ¡Si haces como si no existiera!- exclame. Elsa siguió escribiendo.- Está bien. Si así quieres que sean las cosas. Así serán.- dije tome mi mochila, metí el traje de baño dentro y me dispuse a salir dejando todas mis pertenecías que había sacado del baúl allí tiradas, me encamine a la puerta y la abrí.- ¡Adiós habitación vacía!- grite mirando a Elsa dispuesta a marcharme entonces ella detuvo su lápiz, mi corazón cambio de ritmo. Se puso de pie dejando las gafas de lectura sobre el escritorio y se giró hacia mí. Sentí el aire cortarse y en mi mano el picaporte palpitaba. _Discúlpate, imbécil._ Me ordeno mi conciencia.

-Yo… en realidad…- me silencie. Elsa se aproximó a la puerta con la boca hecha una línea recta, me dedico una mirada que no habrá durado ni cinco segundos y se fue. Escuche sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo, al tiempo que soltaba el aire había estado conteniendo. Entonces mi mente grito " _Elsa 2. Anna 0"_

.

.

-Tonta, tonta, tonta.- me repetí, mientras caminaba hacia la parte de atrás de la cafetería. Me había colocado el traje de baño en uno de los vestidores que había en el edificio.- no, ella se merecía que le dijera eso. A estado ignorando mi presencia desde el primer día.- comente.- pero mamá siempre solía decir que no e bueno hacerle a los demás lo que no te gustan que te hagan a ti…- llegue al lugar donde debía esperar a las chicas.- eso es confuso, ¿acaso a Elsa le gustara que la traten así?- me pregunte. Solté un suspiro.

-Ha sido un largo primer día para ti ¿no?- cuestiono una voz, me gire y Aurora estaba allí con las demás.

-No. Solo… es Elsa.- admití.

-Así que es cierto compartes cuarto con la reina del hielo.- comento Esmeralda.

-¿La reina de qué?- pregunte confusa, las tres chicas rieron.

-La reina Elsa Arendal. La reina del hielo.- afirmo Blanca.

-Es como la llama todo el mundo aquí.- explico Aurora con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.- solo ten cuidado.-

-De que no se te meta en la cama.- agrego Blanca produciendo que las otras dos rieran, yo fruncí el ceño.

-No querrás amanecer congelada.- dijo Esmeralda.

-¿A qué se refieren?- indague, Aurora negó con la cabeza.

-A nada. Mejor vayamos hacia el lago ya.- dicho eso comenzó a caminar con Blanca y Esmeralda siguiéndole los pasos. Yo las seguí pero lo que habían dicho de Elsa, me rondo por la mente. La reina del hielo, vaya que lo parecía…

-Anda, Anna. ¡Date prisa!- me grito Blanca pues me había quedado atrás.

-Sí.- respondí apurando el paso y dejando el tema de Elsa de lado. Ya pensaría más tarde como haría para descongelar a la reina.

.

.

 **fin del capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, queridos lectores. Les vengo a traer un nuevo capítulo. Un par de aclaraciones; primero con respecto al anterior capítulo, el idioma en que hablan Elsa y Mérida es anglosajón antiguo, el dialogo le pertenece a la señorita Stiefvater, yo solo lo use porque me pareció apropiado. Segundo, cuando lean el capítulo se darán cuenta que cambie de narrador y esta será la persona que narrara las partes que le correspondan a Elsa, y puede que otros personajes.**

 **Consulta ¿prefieren que toda la historia sea escrita con este narrador? ¿ mi idea de ir variando según narre Anna u otra persona les parece bien? Espero sus respuesta para poder tener un fic que sea de su total agrado.**

 **Sin nada más que añadir. Nos leemos pronto.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de la compañía Disney. La historia es mía cualquier error es meramente mi culpa._**

.

.

-No lo permitiré. Me parece una locura.- Elsa miro a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

-Estas exagerando, cariño.- le respondió- Solo es una chica.-

-Exacto. A eso me refiero, no puedes permitir que comparta habitación con ella. Es peligroso.- le dijo, su madre rodo los ojos.

-No tiene una enfermedad contagiosa y no es como si fueras a congelarla o algo.- argumento Idun. Elsa suspiro y se deslizo por el tapiz del sillón en el que se encontraba.

-Congelarla no sería tan problemático… ¿y si me odia?- cuestiono. Su madre ya se había puesto de pie y se aproximó a ella, le paso una mano por la frente para acomodarle el cabello.

-¿Por qué habría de odiarte?- indago. Elsa miro los ojos de su madre antes de enderezarse nuevamente.

-Ya sabes porque… se enterara y me odiara. Alguna de las chicas abrirá su bocota- comento. Su madre suspiro, se acuclillo y la tomo de las manos.

-Esa no es forma de hablar de tus compañeras y ella no va a odiarte, solo dale una oportunidad.- le pidió. Ella pensó en la señorita Tjessen, en el encuentro que habían tenido en la habitación. "no seré su amiga" le había dicho.

-No sé como hacer amigos.- confeso.

-Solo debes ser tu misma. Sé que podrás.- le alentó su madre. Elsa negó con la cabeza.

-Será un fracaso, y ya te lo dije, es peligroso.- su madre entonces sonrió ligeramente y se puso de pie.

-¿Es peligroso para Anna o es peligroso para ti?- cuestiono. Elsa se volvió a dejar caer contra el respaldo del sillón y cubrió su rostro con sus brazos.

-Y si yo…- murmuro ya con dolor de cabeza.

-Lo resolveré si eso ocurre.- afirmo su madre antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase.

-Estas demente.- le dijo, escucho su risa y sus palabras.

-Soy la directora de un colegio de niñas que ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, es claro que estoy demente, hija.- ella soltó un suspiro y enfrento a su madre.

-Solo prométeme que si la señorita Tjessen te pide en algún momento cambiarse de habitación, tú no pondrás escusas y la dejaras irse lejos de mí.- Su madre levanto su mano con solemnidad.

-Lo prometo.-

.

.

Elsa suspiro, aquel encuentro con su madre había tenido lugar el primer día que Anna llego a la institución, y desde entonces, no había logrado avance alguno con su interacción. Recordó como la quedo mirando cuando se aproximó a ella durante la hora del almuerzo, tenía intención de saludarla pero no puedo. Al menos había hablado con Dumbroch y con Jane, se dijo.

-Eso no es un consuelo.- murmuro para si misma antes de darse un golpe en la cabeza con el libro que había estado leyendo desde que busco refugio en la biblioteca tras la discusión con Anna. ¿Fue una discusión? Es decir, ella no había pronunciado palabra. Revivo la escena.

.

Estaba trascribiendo sus horarios y mascando un poco el mal humor que las palabras de Mérida le habían sacado ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan molesta con ella? Fue cuando la puerta se abrió, escucho a su compañera de cuarto cantar a sus espaldas. Tenso los hombros pero los relajo cuando se dio cuenta que Anna no había denotado su presencia. Siguió escribiendo y sonrió al escuchar a la pelirroja aumentar el volumen de la extraña canción que entonaba; decidió que lo hacía… bien. De hecho, muy bien. También se preguntó ¿qué era lo que hacía? ¿Acaso estaba desbaratando la habitación? pensó en voltearse y sacarse la duda sin embargo desistió y permaneció allí escribiendo. Fue cuando el dulce sonido de la voz de Anna se apagó de pronto.

-Ah… yo… esto.- se escuchó de pronto, Elsa se enfocó en seguir con su tarea. No quería molestar a la pelirroja, mucho menos incomodarla.- la verdad… yo solo…- guardo silencio. Elsa siguió escribiendo el horario- no te había visto… lo siento…. Yo… no quería cantar tan fuerte.-

- _Está bien no me molestas, me gustaba la canción.-_ pensó Elsa, lo escribió. Anna guardo silencio pero de pronto…

\- La verdad no se ni porque te estoy pidiendo disculpas, si nunca pareces escucharme. ¡Si haces como si no existiera!- exclamo.

- _Espera, no te enfades. No sé como hablar contigo._ \- respondió Elsa en la hoja de papel.

-Está bien. Si así quieres que sean las cosas. Así serán.-

- _No, no quiero que sean así. Lo siento. LO SIENTO._ \- apretó el lápiz contra la hoja mientras escuchaba a Anna abrir y cerrar su mochila.- _LO SIENTO.-_

\- ¡Adiós habitación vacía!- grito.

- _No te vayas._ _Eres patética, Elsa.-_ Escribió. Entonces se obligó a detener su lápiz, estaba tan enojada con ella misma. Se puso de pie dejando las gafas de lectura sobre el escritorio, cerró su cuaderno y se giró. Anna estaba allí con el picaporte en una mano, mirándole como si fuese a sufrir un colapso. _Solo háblale, dile algo._

-Yo… en realidad…- tartamudeo la pelirroja. Elsa se aproximó a la puerta, su corazón tamborileo. _Háblale. Háblale._ Le dedico una mirada que se le hizo eterna.

- _Lo siento.-_ pensó pero no lo dijo. Salió de allí para poder huir, de Anna, de ella misma, de su humillación.

.

.

Volvió a golpear su cabeza con el libro que tenía en las manos.

-Eres una inadaptada.- se dijo.

-Así que… ¿algo va mal?- escucho la voz detrás de ella.

-Pensé que estarías en tu oficina, muy ocupada como para atender a nadie.- respondió. Su madre apareció en su campo de visión le hizo un gesto para que le hiciera un espacio en el sillón que había junto a las ventanas, Elsa se movió e Idun se dejó caer a su lado.

-El primer día siempre hay mucho papeleo que revisar.- comento, eso era algo que ella ya sabía.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- cuestiono, su madre le quito el libro de las manos y lo examino.

-Estaba estirando las piernas y cerciorándome que la señorita Paulssen no realice alguna de sus jugarretas por aquí.- afirmo.- ¿Por qué estás leyendo esto de nuevo?- pregunto después. Elsa le quito el libro de las manos.

-Sabes que me gusta. Y creo que Paulssen y sus secuaces no tendrán un blanco este año.- afirmo. Su madre torció el gesto.

-Dime que tu compañera de habitación está dormida y en que no despertara hasta mañana, y entonces, te creeré- le pidió su madre, ella soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer contra su hombro.

-Preferiría no tener que volver a hablar de ella.- dijo. Idun apoyo la cabeza contra la de su hija.

-¿Has tenido problemas? ¿Te ha molestado?- pregunto. Elsa tomo la mano de su madre y jugueteo con sus dedos, una actitud que solía tener desde niña.

-No, ella está bien. Soy yo quien…- guardo silencio, incapaz de terminar la frase.

-No apures las cosas, cariño. A veces conocer a una persona, abrirse a ella puede tardar un poco. Solo ten paciencia.- le dijo su madre cambiando de posición para poder ver a su hija. Elsa hizo lo propio.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil?- cuestiono, su madre se encogió de hombro.

-Tal vez solo eres como el señor Darcy.- le dijo haciendo referencia al libro que ella tenía en las manos. Elsa rodo los ojos, su madre se puso de pie y le sonrió.

-¡Mamá, hablo en serio!- exclamo Elsa.

-¿Qué? Solo estoy diciendo que eres reservada, cariño. No que Anna deba ser tu señorita Elizabeth.- Elsa sintió el rubor subir a su rostro y se puso de pie.

-Tú no acabas de decir eso de la señorita Tjessen.- le dijo escandalizada. Su madre estiro los brazos para desperezarse y la capturo en un abrazo.

-Solo relájate, hija.- murmuro, Elsa sintió el perfume de su madre y suspiro.

-No vuelvas a insinuar esas cosas.- le espeto pero solo tuvo una risilla de respuesta. Se alejó, liberándose de aquel abrazo.- prométemelo.- le pidió, su madre suspiro y comenzó a caminar.- ¡madre!- exclamo ella. Idun detuvo su andar y le sonrió.

-Lo prometo. Ya sé que no es así como funcionan las cosas.- afirmo, Elsa se aproximó a ella y caminaron rumbo a la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con el trabajo?- pregunto ya más animada. Su madre la miro un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Ya tengo a Kida ayudándome con todo. Tú mejor ve a disfrutar esta jornada de libertad antes de que las clases comiencen de verdad.- le dijo. Ya en el corredor Elsa se fue por su lado y su madre por el suyo. Había decidido que el día estaba perfecto como para ir a disfrutar de la lectura al aire libre, y eso haría.

.

.

Se crio cerca de aquella escuela en una vieja casa que aún seguía en pie y a la que podía llegar a caballo si se lo proponía. Había pasado toda su vida en aquella zona del país, pero aun así, nunca se acostumbraría al calor que traían los veranos. Ella era una niña del invierno; la damita de nieve, como solía llamarla su abuelo. Se detuvo un momento bajo la sombra de un árbol, tal vez ir hasta el lago era mala idea.

-Podría quedarme aquí.- murmuro.- la profesora Megara nos hará correr un kilómetro cuando las actividades físicas comiencen y yo no puedo ni caminar hasta el lago.- agrego, entonces tomo aire y decidió seguir con su camino. Al menos ahora podía decidir donde detenerse a descansar.

El lago había sido sin duda su lugar favorito siempre. Era grande pero solo lo suficiente, cuando el verano estaba en su apogeo su madre organizaba visitas con las internas hasta allí. Todas nadaban y disfrutaban del sol. Claro que ella no lo hacía, prefería quedarse en la orilla para ver a las demás saltar desde el muelle y competir en carreras de nado. Miro hacia la otra orilla con una sonrisa pintada antes de encaminarse a su lugar de lectura habitual en aquella zona. Se sentó bajo la vieja haya y abrió el libro dispuesta a continuar con su lectura.

Releyó algunas partes, repasando y meditando lo que su madre había mencionado, tal vez ella si era parecida al señor Darcy. Pertenecía una familia de prestigio, su madre era descendiente directo de la antigua realeza; sangre azul, decía su padre. También tenía un futuro ya planeado, se encargaría de la institución, como lo había hecho su madre y de la ella y la de ella. En fin, cada mujer en su familia. Obviamente su madre no le había pedido aquello pero Elsa sabia como funcionaban las cosas en ese sentido. Además, también era tímida y no sabía como demostrar su interés o afecto, tal como el señor Darcy… entonces pensó en la señorita Bennet tan dulce, rebelde y romántica, ¿Anna se parecería a ella? Se encontró preguntándose.

-En que piensas, Elsa.- se regañó. Negó con la cabeza y estaba dispuesta a volver al libro cuando escucho un chapoteo en el agua. Un chapoteo que no sonaba a un pájaro, ni a un pez, más bien a…

-No es posible.- susurro. La cabeza pelirroja de Anna Tjessen se asomaba en proximidades al borde del muelle.- ¿qué está haciendo aquí?- se preguntó Elsa al tiempo que Anna levantaba un brazo y lo sacudía como pidiéndole que se aproximara. Ella negó con la cabeza y estaba a punto de volver la vista a su libro, o simplemente levantarse y marche cuando…

-¡Elsa!- la escucho gritar, fue cuando Anna Tjessen se hundió en el agua como si nada.

-¡Oh, no!- mascullo. _¿Qué haces? muévete._ Le ordeno su conciencia, cuando supo de si estaba de pie, la cabeza pelirroja de Tjessen volvió a surgir.

-¡Elsa!- exclamo una vez más y desapareció. Esta vez no lo dudo corrió hasta el borde del muelle.

-¿Tjessen?- llamo- ¿Tjessen, donde estás?- Tjessen, si es una broma…- entonces Anna surgió una vez más.

-El…- esta vez no llego a terminar la frase que ya fue llevada nuevamente hacia el fondo.

-¡Anna!- Elsa había visto el problema, en ese instante no le importó el uniforme, ni el libro que había dejado abandonado en algún lugar, tomo aire y simplemente se arrojó al agua. Era la primera vez que entraba en el lago, era frio como lo pensó siempre, sus aguas eran claras y por eso pudo ver el cuerpo de Anna entre burbujas luchar por salir a la superficie. También vio la soga con la que Tjessen tenía atado uno de sus pies. Busco con los ojos el final de ésta mientras se abría paso entre las aguas. Aquello era una broma...

Paso junto a Anna que la sujeto del brazo, tal vez intentando que ella no se fuera. Elsa no la miro pero la ayudo a subir para que tomara aire. Se liberó de su agarre y comenzó a nadar hacia el muelle.

-Elsa, no…- la escucho decir en la superficie, antes de que se hundiera nuevamente. Cuando toco el muelle, salió del agua y comenzó a buscar. Necesitaba algo, lo que sea, vio nuevamente la cabeza de Anna salir para tomar aire. ¿Dónde? ¿Qué diablos podía usar para cortar la soga? Se preguntó.

-Piensa, Elsa. Piensa.- Fue cuando lo vio, en su apuro había pasado a su lado sin verlo; en el muelle justo al borde había un cuchillo. Elsa lo tomo y se arrojó nuevamente al agua. Tomo el aire suficiente como para poder ayudar a Anna. Se sumergió y noto los débiles manotazos que la pelirroja daba en el agua, el tiempo se acaba. Nado hasta el final de la cuerda ¿Por qué la chica se había atado a una roca y se había arrojado al lago? Se preguntó al tiempo que comenzaba a cortar la soga. Era más difícil de lo que pensó y estaba tardando demasiado; miro hacia arriba, el cuerpo de Anna daba brazadas lentas, ella misma sintió que el oxígeno se le terminaba. Corto, corto, corto. Los pulmones le ardían, necesitaba aire. Ya casi terminaba de cortar la soga solo un movimiento más. Lo hizo. Soltó el cuchillo que se fue al fundo junto con la roca, el cuerpo de Tjessen ya no daba brazadas.

 _-Por favor_.- pensó Elsa. Ascendió, ayudando a Anna a salir a la superficie.- Tjessen. ¿Anna?- la llamo, débilmente la pelirroja tosió demostrando que seguía consciente. La ayudo a llegar y subir al muelle. Anna se dejó caer boca arriba y Elsa se sentó a su lado, no dijeron nada. Solo respiraron.

.

.

Elsa no pronuncio palabra. No entendía la razón por la que Anna había estado en aquel aprieto y tal vez no quería entenderlo. No entendía porque ahora mismo no podía hablar. Así que tras unos minutos en silencio, y cuando se cercioro que la joven pelirroja estaba bien, se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse. Su uniforme estaba empapado, toda ella lo estaba.

-Elsa, espera.- escucho la voz de Tjessen cuando ya estaba a punto de abandonar el muelle. Se detuvo pero no se giró para mirar la chica.- gra… gracias por lo que has hecho. Me salvaste la vida.- le dijo la voz, Elsa escucho unos paso aproximándose y entonces se giró para ver a Anna. Se arrepintió de inmediato, un rubor subió por sus mejillas y desvió su mirada a la interesantísima madera del muelle. La joven pelirroja llevaba solo un traje de baño, ella pareció darse cuenta de la situación así que intento inútilmente cubrirse cruzando sus brazos sobre su torso y abdomen.- al parecer se han llevado mi ropa también.- comento con pena. Elsa entonces se quitó el chaleco que era parte del uniforme y lo extendió para que Anna lo tomara.

-Gracias.- susurro la pelirroja quitándole el chaleco de las manos. Elsa volvió a girar sobre sus talones para marcharse de allí. Su instinto solo gritaba que corriera lo más lejos de Anna Tjessen como le fuera posible, pero se quedó allí parada. Esperando no sabía que, tal vez, una explicación.- Aurora y las demás…- y allí estaban. Elsa levanto una mano como para silenciar Anna.

-No me incumben tus asuntos.- dijo más cortante de lo que pretendía.

-Pero me salvaste. Te debo una explica…-

-No me debes nada.- corto a Anna de inmediato.- solo actué como lo habría hecho cualquier persona. Ahora debo irme.- dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Ah… ¿qué? No, espera. No puedes irte. Necesito que me traigas ropa, por favor.- le pidió Anna. Elsa se detuvo y junto todo de sí para voltearse y mirar a Tjessen a los ojos.

-Creí haber escuchado que tu amiga, la señorita corona te advirtió con respecto a la joven Paulssen. Si decidiste ignorarla, tal vez debas aceptar las consecuencias. Ahora, si me disculpas.- Entonces Elsa se marchó ante la mirada dolida de Anna.

.

Camino lo más rápido posible, evitando en todo momento mirar hacia atrás. Llego al colegio en tiempo record, antes de entrar se detuvo. Se miró a si misma, llevaba el uniforme incompleto, empapado y desalineado, aquello sí que era impropio. Se lo acomodo lo mejor que pudo, pero no podía evitar la transparencia de la camisa blanca. Suspiro, paso una mano por su trenza intentando quitar el agua restante y con toda la dignidad que tenía se encamino hacia su habitación.- _Si mi madre me ve con este aspecto tendré que dar muchas explicaciones.-_ pensó.

Cuando logro llegar hasta su habitación sin ser vista por nadie, lo considero un triunfo. Allí se deshizo del uniforme, se colocó ropa seca, tomo un uniforme limpio y se encamino hacia la zona de los vestidores.

Una vez que hubo tomado una ducha, se calzo el uniforme nuevo y estaba lista para volver a su habitación. Tal vez Tjessen ya estuviera allí, dispuesta a odiarla de por vida. Pero cuando Elsa arribo nuevamente a la habitación no había señales de Anna por ningún lado. Es más, el desorden de sus pertenencias seguía estando como lo había dejado. Algo le peso en el pecho, se mordió la cara interna de las mejillas y se encamino hasta la ventana pero, como era de esperarse, no vio a nadie. Suspiro.

-¿Qué hubiera hecho el señor Darcy?- se preguntó.- él… llamaría a alguien.- se respondió tras unos momentos y sabía que solo había una persona con la podría contar.

-Odio a mi madre por esto.- mascullo antes de salir de la habitación a toda velocidad.

.

Golpeo la puerta esperando que quien abriera fuera la persona que había ido a buscar y para su suerte así fue.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Sígueme.- ordeno sin más. Mérida elevo una de sus cejas ante su tono de voz pero acepto sin cuestionamientos. Cuando estuvieron nuevamente en su habitación Elsa le conto lo sucedido.

-Fresita si que es tonta… ¿y qué se supone que quieres que haga?- cuestiono Dumbroch que comenzó a tocar las pertenencias que Elsa tenía en su escritorio.

-Tomar uno de sus uniformes y llévaselo.- le pidió, la pelirroja dejo un bolígrafo que examinaba sobre el escritorio y miro a Elsa son interés.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?- pregunto, Elsa apretó los puños.

-No tocare las pertenencias de Tjessen. Seria de mala educación.- argumento, sabiendo de ante mano lo ridículo que eso sonaba. Dumbroch la miro con suspicacia.

-Dudo que Anna se enoje contigo por eso.- respondió. Elsa tenso los músculos. Necesitaba una mejor excusa, pero… ¿Por qué no podía ella llevarle el uniforme? Se preguntó- está bien. Lo hare. No tiene que inventarte nada, de todas formas ese es asunto tuyo.- dijo entonces Mérida aproximándose al armario.- ¿son estos?- cuestiono señalando los uniformes desarreglados de Anna. Elsa asintió. La pelirroja entonces sonrió, tomo un uniforme y lo doblo. Se encamino a la puerta cuando Elsa decidió hablar.

-Gracias.- susurro.

-De nada… pero, Elsa.- la llamo.- me quedaras debiendo un favor.- le advirtió, ella tomo nuevamente una de sus posiciones estoicas.

-Claro. Una deuda es una deuda.- respondió con seriedad.

.

.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza. Estuve con… bueno muchas cosas, demasiado largo de contar; pero traigo un nuevo capítulo que es lo importante. ¿ya vieron el tráiler de las aventuras de Olaf? Me muero por que estrene Cocco solo para ir a ver el corto :D**

 **Ya saben que pueden dejar sus review al final del capítulo con sus comentarios, sugerencias y cuentas bancarias (no, eso no).**

 **Gracias por el continuo apoyo. Nos leemos pronto.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de una malvada corporación que nos hizo creer que los animalitos del bosque vendrían a ayudarnos a limpiar la casa. Disney juega con mis sentimientos T_T_**

.

Y… Elsa se había ido, me había dejado sin ningún indicio de que iba a volver. Debo admitir que tuve esperanzas de que lo hiciera, pero…no. El viento soplo y me hice bolita bajo el árbol en el que había podido divisarla. Al menos no estaba completamente en traje de baño. Agradecí mentalmente el gesto de Elsa de entregarme su chaleco, pero la maldije por aquella estúpida frase " _si decidiste ignorarla tal vez debas afrontar las consecuencias._ " Maldita ser tenía razón, había ignorado la advertencia de Rapunzel dejando ver una vez más mi propia estupidez e ingenuidad. Recosté mi cuerpo contra la corteza del árbol y deje que mi cabeza reposara sobre ella, mire a la nada, al lago que casi me roba la vida.

" _claro que cortaremos la soga. Ninguna de nosotras quiere ir a prisión"_ recordé las palabras de Aurora tras el momento en que dude si aceptar el estúpido desafío.

-Soy tan idiota.- me dije golpeando mi cabeza.

-Vaya que lo eres.- escuche de pronto una voz. Vi a Mérida aproximándose hacia mí, no llegue a decir palabra cuando me arrojo un uniforme.- Póntelo y volvamos, si no llegamos al banquete te golpeare.- me advirtió. Mire confusa las prendas, pensé que serían suyas pero no, era uno de mis uniforme. Me puse de pie y estudie a Mérida que se alejó unos paso y levanto algo del suelo.

\- ¿cómo sabía que estaba aquí?- cuestione. Ella se giró me miro de arriba abajo y extendió lo que había recogido para enseñármelo. Era un ejemplar de orgullo y prejuicio.

-Al parecer tienes un señor Darcy, Lydia.- me dijo con media sonrisa antes de girar y comenzar a caminar hacia el lago. Apreté la mandíbula. _Elsa._ Pensé y sonreí.

.

Las vi en su mesa de siempre, sentadas como si nada hubiera ocurrido riéndose de mí seguramente.

-Ya déjalas. Son unas idiotas.- me dijo Rapunzel.- lo importante es que estas bien.-

-Y con vida.- agregó Mérida, antes de llevarse un trozo del cordero que habían servido a la boca.

-Sí, debo dar las gracias a Elsa por eso.- suspire y mire a la rubia que terminaba de comer y se ponía de pie para retirarse al igual que su madre.

-Lo que no entiendo ¿es que hacia Elsa allí?- comento Rapunzel.

-Creo que fue a leer.- argumento Jane.- Anna dijo que la vio con un libro, el mismo que encontró en el césped.-

-Pensé que odiaba el lago.- señalo Rapunzel.- jamás nada cuando vamos allí en verano.- agregó dejando de lado su bandeja y estirando el brazo para tomar el postre de Mérida ella simplemente le dio un golpe y Rapunzel retiro la mano.-¡Auch!- se quejó.

-Como sea. Lo importante es que Elsa salvo a fresita de su propia estupidez.- dijo mirando a Punzy, quien hizo un puchero en su dirección.

-¡Oye!- exclame.- eso es injusto.-

-Puedes tomar el mío, Rapunzel.- le ofreció Jane, ella tomo el postre con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-No, no lo es. La chica adicta a los pudines te lo advirtió y yo también.- me espeto Mérida.- si no fuera por Elsa tú ahora serias comida de peces.- me dijo. Hice un puchero y suspire.

-Lo sé.- iba a agregar algo más pero la voz de Aurora se elevó por sobre el barullo que reinaba.

-¡Eh, Elsa! que salto el de hoy. Me dejaste impresionada, hasta me recordaste a una de esas atletas de las olimpiadas.- todas vimos como Elsa se tensaba y como se madre le preguntaba algo, la rubia solo negó con la cabeza antes de seguir caminando.- ¡oh! y por cierto, bonito sujetador.-

-Señorita Paulssen, ¿Qué está queriendo insinuar?- exclamo la directora, Elsa se quedó en lugar y mantuvo la vista en el piso.

-Nada, nada, directora. Solo que deberían hacer las camisas de la institución algo más resistente a… la humedad.- y con eso tanto ella como Blanca y Esmeralda estallaron en una risotada. Idun miro a las muchachas y luego a su hija.

-A mi oficina, ahora.- le ordeno y salió de allí a zancadas.

-Creo que mami esta algo molesta.- comento Aurora. Elsa elevo la mirada desafiante, estoica como si las palabras de Aurora no la hubieran afectado en absoluto.

-Me alegro que disfrutara del espectáculo, Paulseen. Porque para alguien como usted jamás volverá a repetirse.- dijo con indiferencia. Me dedicó una mirada antes de girar y salir tras su madre.

-Para alguien como usted no volverá a repetirse.- la remedo Aurora haciendo que sus dos compañeras rieran.

Apreté los puños y Mérida hizo lo mismo.

-Voy a matarla.- murmuro. Mas yo no podía soportar aquello me puse de pie, tome el vaso de jugo que tenía en mi bandeja y me encamine hacia su mesa ante la mirada atónita de todas las chicas que quedaban allí.

-¡Aurora!- la llame y cuando volteo arroje todo el contenido de mi vaso en su cara.

-¡Ah!- grito sorprendida.- ¿cómo te atreves?- cuestiono.

-Tú eres la peor persona que jamás conocí, y si Elsa se mete en problemas…- le advertí, ella sonrió de lado, pareció estar dispuesta a decir algo pero una de las profesoras llego a nuestro lado.

-Bien. Suficiente espectáculo por hoy. Paulssen ve a secarte.-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada. Vete ahora mismo.- ordeno. Aurora tomo su bandeja y con su séquito siguiéndole los pasos se marchó. Yo mire a la profesora que tenía sus ojos puestos en mí, era alta con el cabello blanco, los ojos azules y la piel morena.- Tjessen. ¿No es así?- me pregunto.

-Sí, señora.- respondí. Ella me escaneo y luego miro sobre mi hombro.

-Dumbroch.- mire hacia nuestra mesa donde Mérida ya estaba de pie.- Cuida que no se meta en más líos.- le dijo.

-Sí, profesora.- respondió ella. La mujer me miro nuevamente.

-Si Elsa hizo algo por usted agradézcale manteniéndose lejos de esas muchachas ¿de acuerdo?- la mire a los ojos y asentí.- Bien. Mejor diríjase a su dormitorio.- dicho eso me gire para encaminarme a mi mesa donde las chicas ya había tomado sus bandejas, yo hice lo propio con la mía y bajo la mirada de aquella mujer salimos de la cafetería.

.

-¡Auch! Eso duele.- grite frotando mi cabeza. Estábamos en la zona de dormitorios cuando Mérida me dio un golpe.

-¿Fresita, es que nunca aprendes?- me pregunto molesta.

-No tenías que golpearme.- le reclame aun sintiendo el dolor. Mérida gruño.

-Te daría otro de no ser porque Jane me golpeara a mi si lo hago.- advirtió.

-Ya, Mérida. Tranquila. No es para tanto.- le dijo Rapunzel. Mientras yo agradecía a Jane en silencio.

-¿¡No es para tanto!? ¡Era la profesora Kida! Y para colmo, ahora yo tendré que cuidar que ella no se meta en problemas.- Exclamo señalándome.

-¿Esa mujer alta era la profesora Kida?- pregunte.

-Así es, el amor platónico de Mérida.-

-¡Jane!- exclamo ella. La castaña se encogió de hombro.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a decirme que no suspiras por ella en sus clases?- cuestionó.

-¡Oh, la profesora Kida es fantástica!- dijo Punzy con dramatismo. El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Mérida.

-Es tan inteligente y linda.- agrego Jane.

-Y cuando habla latín… Ella es…-

-¡Suficiente! Ya deténganse.- les ordenó Mérida con la cara tan roja como su cabello. Las tres explotamos en una carcajada. Ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Las odio.-

-Y nosotras a ti.- comento Jane limpiándose una lágrima invisible.

-Como sea. Anna, si te vuelves a meter el problemas te matare.- me dijo deteniendo el paso pues ya habíamos llegado a la puerta de su habitación y la de Rapunzel.

-Pero es que ellas...- reclame con coraje.

-Solo no les hagas caso.- me dijo Punzy. Suspire.

-Está bien.- dije. Mérida volvió a darme un golpe.

-¡Oye! ¿Y eso por qué?-

-Mérida, te dije que no la golpees.- me defendió Jane.

-Escucha, no te metas en un problemas las primeras semanas. Cuando este tema este olvidado entonces actuaremos.- me dijo.

-Oh no, Mérida. Olvídalo.- aconsejo Jane.

-Yo voto porque lo hagamos.- dijo Rapunzel entusiasta.- No podemos dejarlo así.- me frote la cabeza una vez más y mire a las tres confundida.

-¿El qué?- indague. Mérida abrió la puerta del cuarto y antes de entrar dijo.

-Solo recuerda que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio, fresita. Solo recuérdalo.-

.

Intente quedarme despierta para esperar a Elsa y poder hablar con ella de lo ocurrido, además de devolverle su libro y su chaleco que tan caballerosamente me había ofrecido; pero en algún momento el cansancio me gano y termine dormida. Me desperté a la mañana siguiente por el ruido que escuche en la habitación.

-Deja de hacer tanto ruido y apaga la luz.- murmure colocándome la almohada sobre la cara.

-Lo siento, señorita Tjessen; pero nadie salvo algún tipo de dios puede apagar el sol.- fue la respuesta que obtuve. Gruñí antes de quitarme la almohada de la cabeza el sol me encandilo un segundo y me senté en la cama. Mire a Elsa que estaba guardando un par de libros en su mochila ya vestida con el uniforme.

-¿Por qué te preparas tan temprano?- le pregunte desperezándome. Ella cerró su mochila, miro su reloj de muñeca.

-Son las nueve de la mañana.- dijo sin más.

-¿¡Queeeé!?- me pare con rapidez, o al menos, lo intente pues me enrede con las sabanas y termine de bruces en el suelo.- Me perdí el desayuno.- lamente poniéndome de pie de un salto.

-Así es.- me dijo Elsa cuando pasaba a su lado.

-Moriré de hambre.- lloriqueé mientras buscaba uno de mi uniforme.

-Y llegaras tarde.-

-Claro, además de eso. Diablos y la primera clase es de la profesora Kida. Maldición ¿No pudiste despertarme?- cuestione sacándome la parte de arriba de mi pijama sin pudor alguno.

-Ese es trabajo de tu despertador, no mío. Adiós.- escuche, me puse la camisa.

-¡Adiós. Que tengas un buen día!- grite abrochándola. Comencé a quitar los pantalones cuando la puerta se cerró.- Ese no es trabajo mío…- _Esperen,_ me quede a medio desvestir. _Ella… ¡oh por dios!, estuvo hablando conmigo.-_ ¡Hablo conmigo!- grite estirando mi pantalones y terminando en el suelo por segunda vez en el día. _Elsa 3 – Anna 0._ Me dije al verme allí tirada con un sonrisa en el rostro.

.

Y… llegue tarde, con el uniforme desarreglado, sudada por la carrera y el cabello hecho un lio. Intente entrar de forma sigilosa, ya que la profesora estaba anotando algo en la pizarra camine lentamente hacia donde estaba sentada jane. _Al menos tengo suerte en que…_

 _-_ ¡Tjessen!- escuche de pronto. _Diablos_. Me pare derecha. ¿ _Acaso tiene ojos en la espalda?_

-Sí, profesora.- la mujer se dio vuelta miro su reloj y luego a mí de pies a cabeza.

-La clase empezó hace cinco minutos, llega tarde y… ¿qué le ocurrió a su uniforme?- cuestionó, yo acomodé mi corbata y el chaleco.

-Umm… yo… me quede dormida. Lo siento, prometo que no volverá a pasar.- dije.

-Siéntese por favor.- me ordeno. _Eso estuvo cerca._ Me senté junto a Jane quien me saludo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, antes de ver la primera declinación ¿Quién puede recordarme cuales con las desinencias que usamos?- pregunto la profesora. Abrí mi libro y fui de una página a otra. ¿ _Por qué no hay nada de eso aquí?-_ Mérida ¿Qué me dices, tú?- ella se puso de pie.

-El latín consta de seis casos o desinencias que son; nominativo…- ¿ _de que están hablando?_ Me alarme, mientras seguía buscando eso en mi libro.

-¡Ps! Jane.- llame su atención.

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó por lo bajo.

-¿En qué página esta eso?- cuestioné, ella me miro confusa.

-Página 67.- Mérida seguía hablando. Busque la numero de página pero no había nada eso.

-No está allí.- murmure, ella frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no, Anna. Es del libro del año anterior.- me informó.

-¿Qué?¿ Cómo es posible? No sé nada de esto, no tenía latín en mi otro colegio.- exclame.

-¡Señorita Tjessen!- el silencio reino. Mérida rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Quiere seguir usted con el tema?- me pregunto. Me enderece en la silla.

-Oh, no. Mérida lo hace muy bien.- respondí haciendo que mujer sonriera y mis compañeras rieran.

-Muy graciosa. Mérida siéntate.- ordenó, me miró.- adelante. La escucho.- me puse de pie y mire a Elsa que estaba con un lápiz en la mano, luego a Mérida que elevo una de sus cejas.

-Amm… esto… bueno, la verdad no puedo seguir con el tema. Yo, no tenía latín en mi colegio anterior.- confesé, la profesora camino hasta su escritorio abrió una libreta y anoto algo.

-De acuerdo mejor siéntese pero ya que no tuvo usted latín, le aconsejaría que deje de lado la plática y preste atención a la clase.- asentí y me deje caer en mi asiento. _Gran primer día, Anna. Las cosas solo pueden mejorar._

.

-¿Puedes decirle a tu estomago que se calle?- me pregunto Mérida.

-Lo siento, es que no llegue al desayuno.-

-Yo que tú, pondría dos despertadores para mañana.- me dijo mientras anotaba algo en su cuaderno. Mi estómago volvió a gruñir.

-¿Cuánto falta para que esta clase termine?- me queje.

-No lo suficiente.- me dijo ella.

-¡Sh! Tjessen, Dumbroch es la última advertencia.- exclamo el profesor de matemáticas.

-Disculpe.- murmure. Seguimos escuchando su explicación en donde ya había más letras que números. ¿ _Dios, qué clase de colegio es este? Eso es chino mandarín. Tranquila Anna. Tú eras buena en matemáticas. Claro que no, era Olaf el que me pesaba las respuestas. Estoy perdida._

-Para la próxima clase quiero que todas traigan hechos los ejercicios desde la página 10 a la 22 y los revisaremos juntos.- ¿¡ _queé!?_ El timbre sonó pero yo seguía mirando los escasos apunte que había tomado y el contenido del libro.

-¿Qué clase de colegio es este?- cuestione dejando caer mi cabeza contra el pupitre. Mérida se puso de pie y se colocó su mochila al hombro.

-¡Vamos! No es para tanto. Ya con el grupo del estudio nos pondremos al día, además, si yo he sobrevivido aquí tú también podrás, fresita.- me dijo, suspire y comencé a guardas mis libros.

-Eso espero.- murmure.

-Anda, date prisa. Pensé que morías de hambre.- y como si aquello fuera magia mi estómago rugió Mérida rió.- ya veo que sí.-

.

-Anna, deberías respirar de vez en cuando- me dijo Jane. Lo cierto era que había devorado mi comida sin detenerme.

-Mmm… lo siento, es que moría de hambre.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿Elsa te hablo? Eso es emocionante, tal vez al salvarte se dio cuenta de que pueden llegar a ser amigas.- dijo Rapunzel animada.

-No lo sé. Tal vez solo estaba siendo educada.- respondí. Ella meneo la mano.

-Ya sé ¿qué tal si la invitas a sentarse con nosotras?- propuso Punzy, Mérida se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué crees que Elsa aceptaría algo así?- cuestionó.

-¿por qué no lo haría? Somos su grupo de estudio.- señaló.

-No sé, Elsa no ha compartido jamás mesa con nadie que no sea su madre.- reflexiono Jane.

-Tal vez es porque no tiene amigas.- agregó Mérida.

-O tal vez solo le gusta pasar tiempo con su madre. Recuerdo a que a mí me gustaba compartir las comidas con la mía- El silencio se hizo presente en mis compañeras. Punzy lleno su boca de arroz, Jane miro a lo lejos y Mérida tomo su vaso para beber de él luego aclaro su garganta.

-Como sea, estuve pensando en lo ocurrido ayer.- dijo de pronto.

-Eso sí que es nuevo.- bromeo Jane, haciendo que Punzy se atragantara con su comida. Mérida le dedico una mirada fulminante.

-Te estas sobre pasando Porter ¿Qué acaso tus vacaciones en la selva te han hecho perder los modales?- cuestiono, Jane la miro por sobre las sus gafas de lectura.

-No, Mérida. Pero me han hecho mejor observadora, y que ¿tus vacaciones en Oxford te han tan transformado de pronto una erudito?- refuto.

-Ya, ya. No peleen.- intervino Rapunzel.

-Ella tiene razón. Mejor dinos lo que pensabas Mérida.- le pedí. Ella miro hacia la mesa vacía donde debería estar el grupo de Aurora.

-Bueno, es con respecto a lo que Aurora le dijo a Elsa. Por lo que dio a entender ellas seguían allí cuando Elsa salto al lago.- dijo.

-Mmm… es posible que solo quisieran divertirse un rato más Anna pero entonces Elsa llego.- comento Jane.

-¡Genial! Al menos me reconforta saber que no me iban a dejar morir- comente con enfado y me llene la boca del poco postre que me quedaba.

-Es mejor no hablar de eso.- dijo Punzy

-Es cierto, mejor dejar las cosas por ahora y pensar en algo más divertido.- sugirió Mérida

-Ya que hablaremos de cosas divertidas. Ya presente la nota del grupo de estudio. Ey, no hagan esas caras. La cuestión es que ya la aprobaron, debemos hablar con Elsa y acordar los horarios.-

-Perfecto. Ve Rapunzel e invítala a nuestra mesa, ahora tienes una mejor escusa.- le dijo Mérida

-¿Qué?¿ Yo? No, no mejor que se lo diga Anna. Después de todo, es su compañera de habitación.- Mérida me pegó un codazo.

-Te ha tirado al frente, así que ve.- Yo pase saliva y mire hacia la mesa de Elsa.

-¿Qué, ahora? No es mejor esperar. Tal vez podamos hacerlo después de clases- sugerí

-Mmm… Anna tiene razón, tal vez a Elsa no le guste que la molestemos.- razono Punzy.

-Sí, Mérida. Me parece que lo mejor es esperar. Anna puede hablar con ella cuando estén en la habitación y decirle para que nos reunamos.- sugirió jane. Mérida sonrió.

-Oooh podemos ir esta noche a su habitación para hablar del tema.-

-Elsa nos mataría.- respondió simplemente Rapunzel

-Claro que no, Anna nos invita.- todas me miraron.

-Ah… esto… claro. Si… pueden ir.- respondí.

.

Volví a tomar aire, estaba hiperventilando desde que antes que las chicas llegaran a la habitación, no porque ellas vinieran, sino más bien por lo que vendría después, enfrentar a Elsa. Ella aún no había llegado, sabia por Jane que luego de la cena solía tomar té junto a su madre en su oficina. Mire el caós que se había armado, ya que si bien Jane se había mantenida sentada junto a mi escritorio, Mérida y Rapunzel eran un caso aparte. Ambas entraron en plan de vamos a revisar todas las pertenencias de Anna. Ahora mismo las dos inspeccionaban una caja que tenía unos cd's.

-Solo relájate Anna.- me dijo de pronto Jane.

-Sí. Sí. Yo, no debería estar así.- dije sentándome de pronto en la cama.

-¿Creen que Elsa vaya a tardarse mucho más? Es decir, ¿cuánto puede una tardar tomando el té?- cuestiono Punzy abrazando mi reno de peluche y dejándose caer a mi lado.

-Ya vendrá. De todas formas cuando lo haga nos arruinara la noche.- soltó Mérida antes de ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestione al tiempo que veía como se aproximaba a un equipo de música que allí había con un cd en la mano.-No creo que debas tocar eso.- advertí.

-¡Oh, vamos! solo pondré algo de música. Ya que al fin encontré algo que valga la pena en tu pila de niñata.- Rapunzel rió.

-¡Oye, mi pila de cedes no son de niñata!-

-Claro que no, Anna. Ve y díselo a Hanna Montana.- infle los cachetes. _Debí haberlos ocultados._

 _-_ Mérida, Anna puede tener razón no deberías tocar el equipo.- me apoyo Jane.

-Ustedes dos deben relajarse un poco. Mejor vamos a divertirnos.- propuso al tiempo que la canción de Burning love llenaba la habitación.

-¡Yey!- grito Rapunzel alzando los brazos. Mérida tomo a Jane de la mano, la paro de un salto y la hizo comenzar a bailar mientras entonaba la letra.

-Estas demente.- dijo Jane antes de reír por los giros que su compañera le hizo dar.

-Anna vamos a baila nosotras también.- propuso Punzy extendiendo su mano.

-Pero…- _al diablo, Elsa.-_ De acuerdo.- tome la mano de Rapunzel y bailamos al tiempo que cantábamos el estribillo de la canción.

-Cambio de pareja- grito Mérida tomando a Rapunzel de la mano y entregándosela a Jane de pronto ella estaba bailando conmigo. Me hizo girar y yo reí porque casi pierdo el equilibrio.- a girar, fresita.- me dijo. Asentí, sujete sus dos manos y comenzamos a girar, grite mientras la música hacía eco junto con la voz de Rapunzel y la risa de Jane. Ese estaba siendo el mejor momento desde que había llegado al colegio. La música se detuvo y Mérida y yo mareadas intentamos caminar, di un paso pero solo para terminar cayendo sentada, estalle en una risa estridente.

-¡Wuoo!- Mérida exclamo antes de terminar sobre Rapunzel. Una nueva canción de Elvis comenzó a sonar, pero un carraspeo se escuchó por sobre ésta.-Pero si allí está mi rubia favorita.- dijo Mérida señalando a Elsa y poniéndose de pie de manera torpe.

-El horario de visita ya termino y no es fin de semana como para estar organizando pijamadas.- nos dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándome.

-Ya decía yo que nos arruinarías la diversión.- comentó Mérida.

-Ah… esto… lo siento. Es que teníamos hago que decirte.- dije apeándome con dificultad, aún estaba mareada.

-Las escucho.- nos dijo adentrándose en la habitación y silenciando la música.

-Y yo que quería bailar contigo.- se lamentó Mérida cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza. Elsa la miro de soslayo.

-Te he dejado claro que yo no bailo.- le espeto, ella sonrió.

-No me lo creo.- respondió rápidamente. _Esperen, acaso… ¿Mérida invito a Elsa a bailar? Eso... yo…_

-Discúlpanos la intromisión Elsa.- dijo por fin Jane.- la verdad solo queríamos informarte que la nota para el grupo de estudio ya ha sido aprobada.- Elsa elevo una de sus cejas.

-Mi madre…- dejo la frase sin terminar.

-Sí, tu madre la aprobó hoy mismo.- completo Mérida.

-Yo las invite para que podamos arreglar el horario.- le dije. Elsa me miró y asintió.

-Entiendo.- dicho eso se encamino hasta su escritorio saco un par de hojas y procedió a entregarnos una a cada una.

-Um… ¿qué esto, Elsa?- cuestiono Punzy.

-Es una copia del horario que me tome el trabajo de confeccionar. Si tiene alguna queja o sugerencia solo deben decírmelo.-

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Quieres estudiar los fines de semana?- grito Mérida.

-Si.- se limitó a responder Elsa. Estudie la hoja, los horarios parecían aceptables todos los días luego de las 4, aunque, tampoco me gustaba la idea de estudiar los fines de semana.

-Me parece bien.- termine diciendo. Todas me miraron.

-Para mí también está bien. Pero deberíamos contemplar los días que se nos permite ir a la ciudad.- señaló Jane.

-Ustedes dos están locas.- agregó Mérida.- y tú más que ellas.- señalo a Elsa.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo. Este año debe irme mejor que el año anterior o Gotel me cambiara de institución. Ya me lo ha advertido.- dijo de pronto Punzy.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?- estallo Mérida.

-Rapunzel.- murmure. Ella levanto los ojos verdes y con una mirada de determinación dijo.

-Pero eso no pasara. Me ira muy bien este año.-

-todas te ayudaremos.- aseguro Jane. Ella asintió.

-Ya que… supongo que si todas están de acuerdo. Pero que quede claro que me parece una locura.- término de decir Mérida. Jane rodÓ los ojos, Punzy sonrió y la tomo del brazo, yo también sonreí antes de mirar a Elsa. Había en sus ojos algo… _¿está sonriendo?_

-Comenzaremos mañana mismo.- dijo cruzándose de brazos una vez más, Mérida pareció estar por quejarse pero ella detuvo su discurso.- no digas una sola palabra que de seguro no has entendido nada de la clase de matemáticas y Anna nunca ha dado latín, tendremos que explicarle muchas cosas.- _¿qué?_ Mi corazón se aceleró.

-Ah… yo… no es necesario que…- Elsa me miró y termine callándome.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- cedió Dumbroch. La rubia camino hasta la puerta.

-Es mejor que se marchen ya.- sugirió abriendo la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana Anna, Elsa.- se despidió Jane.

-Adiós, Jane.-

-Nosotras también nos vamos. Que descansen.- dijo Rapunzel tomando el brazo de Mérida y sacándola de allí.

-Buenas noches a ambas.- agite mi mano y sonreí

-Buenas noches, Fresitas. Buenas noches, Elsa; trata de soñar conmigo.- agregó mientras salía por la puerta.

-Que tengan una buena noche.- se limitó a responder ella. La puerta se cerró, el silencio invadió la habitación, vi como Elsa soltaba un suspiro antes de posar sus ojos en mí. _Vaya sí que son azules._

-Am… buenas noches.- dije aproximándome a mi cama.

-Anna.- me llamo, mi corazón salto una vez más. _Dijo mi nombre._

 _-_ Sí, Elsa - la mire curiosa ella seguía junto a la puerta.

-me imagino que no vas a dejar la habitación hecha un desastre y te iras a dormir.-

-yo…- mire a mi alrededor _Mérida. Rapunzel._ Pensé con el coraje subiéndome por la garganta.- Claro que no. Que tonta… claro que no. Fíjate que me iría a dormir sin recoger este desastre. ¡Prr! Ya mismo pensaba limpiarlo- dije haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

Elsa asintió, camino hasta el armario, tomó su ropa de dormir y se marchó hacia los vestidores. Suspire.

-Elsa 4. Anna 0.- vocifere antes de ponerme a limpiar.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Les dejare esto por aquí y me iré ya que quiero tener el próximo capítulo de Compromiso listo para dentro de unos días. ¡Los quiero lectores!**

 **Pueden dejar su review al final. ¿Cómo les parece que va la historia? ¿les gusta? Espero leer sus respuestas.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes con propiedad de Disney._**

.

Eran las pruebas de nivelación y sabía que en esto si era buena. Me coloqué la careta, miré al profesor y tomé el florete que me extendía. Frente a mí, mi rival vestida con el peto color verde me miraba a través de su propia careta, yo no veía su rostro y ella no veía el mío.

-¿Listas?- pregunto el profesor. Asentimos al mismo tiempo, caminamos al centro de la línea de combate, nuestros floretes enfrentados, se escuchó el acero rozar entre si.- Recuerden que solo vamos a ver en qué nivel están. Quiero un combate limpio. Comiencen.-

No dudé un segundo, ataqué. Golpe a la derecha, golpe a la izquierda. Mi rival se movía grácilmente, parecía más bien bailar, y no tenía problema alguno al detener mis golpes. Un paso hacia delante, dos pasos hacia delante, parecía que yo dominaba el combate; podía ganar, tiré una estocada con intención de hacerlo. Fue una sorpresa cuando lo detuvo haciendo que nuestros floretes giraran. Un segundo de descanso. Retrocedí un paso, dos, tres; había comenzado a cargar contra mí, detuve su avance. Las armas se elevaron cambiamos de lugar, ataqué alzando mi florete, ella lo detuvo. El acero chillaba, la adrenalina, la emoción corría por mi cuerpo; pero sentía el sudor en mi frente y comenzaba a molestarme. _Vamos, Anna;_ me anime. Lancé otro golpe de ataque, ella retrocedió un paso, mas era fuerte, y al empujar su espada me hizo retroceder. Perdí un poco el equilibrio, me afiancé; pero ella ya avanzaba contra mí. A penas podía detener sus estocadas. _Es muy veloz_. Pensé y fue en ese momento en que con un golpe certero en mi mano hizo que mi florete saliera volando, ella lo capturó. Me quede mirándola a través de la máscara jadeando por el ejercicio, apoyó ligeramente la punta roma del florete en mi corazón. _Golpe de muerte._ Un par de aplausos se escuchó en el salón de prácticas.

-Eso ha sido estupendo.- dijo el profesor antes de anotar algo en sus fichas. Mi rival me devolvió el florete, lo tomé de mala gana. Pensé que ganaría esa batalla.- Dense la mano y dejen espacio para las otras dos chicas.- suspiré, me quité la máscara y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando frente a mi tenía el rostro de Elsa.

-Buena pelea.- me dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Gracias. Lo mismo digo.- respondí antes de aceptar el gesto. Nos estrechamos la mano a través de los guantes de protección, debería a ver sido solo un segundo; pero miré a Elsa.- No sabía que estabas en el equipo de esgrima.- hice voz a un pensamiento, ella asintió.

-No tenías porqué. Yo tampoco sabía que tú lo estabas.- me respondió desviando la mirada.

-Es una grata sorpresa.- exclamé. Ella asintió nuevamente aún sin mirarme a los ojos, es más, me pareció que el rubor que había en su rostro por el ejercicio había aumentado.- Me encantara tener una rival como tú.- agregué, ella entonces se dignó a volver a verme. Carraspeó ligeramente y miró nuestras manos aun entre lazadas.- ¡Oh! lo siento… yo…-

-Chicas, ya tendrán tiempo de hablar fuera de la pista.- nos dijo el profesor.

-Sí. Lo lamentamos.- respondí y entonces hice algo que tomó por completo de sorpresa a Elsa. En lugar de soltar su mano, afirmé mi agarre y la obligue a salir de la pista tomada de mi mano.

-A…Anna.- me dijo alarmada mientras la arrastraba hasta las sillas desde donde podíamos ver las prácticas.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte fingiendo demencia. Miré su rostro, sin duda el rubor había aumentado. ¡ _Oh, Elsa! te ves tan tierna._

-Yo… no es necesario que…- tartamudeó, le solté la mano cuando llegamos a los bancos.

-¿Tú? ¿No es necesario…?- cuestioné. Ella se cruzó inmediatamente de brazos y miró hacia donde nuestras compañeras combatían.

-Por favor…. no vuelvas a hacer eso.- me dijo. Yo la miré confusa, como si no entendiera de lo que hablaba.

-¿El qué?- el rubor estaba instalado en sus mejillas, sonreí para mis adentros.

-No, no es nada. Olvídalo.- murmuró rápidamente y se sentó. Hice visible mi sonrisa antes de encogerme de hombros y me senté a su lado. Entonces, cuando ella tensó los músculos de su cuerpo y me miró a hurtadillas para luego volver rápidamente la mirada a la pista, anoté el primer punto en mi marcador. _Anna 1._

 _._

 _._

-Vaya… sí que estás sonriente. Y yo que pensé que serias mi aliada y odiarías estas sesiones de estudio.- me dijo Mérida, mientras nos encaminábamos a la sala de estudio que estaba junto a la biblioteca.

-Digamos que tuve un muy buen primer entrenamiento en mi equipo de esgrima.- respondí. Ella me miró a hurtadillas.

-Así que es eso… ¿Acaso te has enamorado del profesor?- cuestionó divertida.

-No. Claro que no- exclamé haciendo que ella estallara en una risa que tuvo que callar cuando entrabamos a la sala. Era un lugar amplio con largas mesas y sillas de madera, con ventanales que permitían la entrada de luz natural y con varias estanterías repletas de libros.

-Allí están.- Mérida señalo la mesa donde ya Jane, Elsa y Rapunzel se encontraban sentadas. Elsa leía un libro mientras que las otras dos cuchicheaban sobre algo. Mi sonrisa se amplió cuando vi a mi compañera de habitación.

-Lamentamos llegar tan tarde.- dije dejando mi bolso de lado y ubicándome en la silla frente a la de la rubia.

-Sí, fresita necesitaba pasar por el baño.- agregó Mérida antes de sentarse justo entre Elsa y Jane.

-No se preocupen.- Jane le restó importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué tal estuvieron sus clases?- cuestionó Rapunzel.

-Aburridas, salvo cuando Anna casi incendia el laboratorio de química.- respondió Mérida. La sonrisa se borró de mi rostro.

-¿Qué casi hiciste, qué?- exclamaron Jane y Punzy a la vez. ¡ _Mérida!_

-Oigan, no fue mi culpa. Juro que pensé que había apagado el paso de gas.- respondí.

-Te lo dije dos veces, hacia la derecha. La derecha.- aclaró Mérida sacando sus libros, yo rodé los ojos mientras hacía lo propio. Las dos chicas rieron.

-No quiero interrumpir la extraordinaria anécdota de Anna; pero me parece que deberíamos comenzar a estudiar.- dijo de pronto Elsa. _¿Extraordinaria? Esperen… Elsa está siendo sarcástica. Esto es nuevo._ Volví a sonreír

-¿Podemos comenzar con los ejercicios de matemáticas?- preguntó Rapunzel.

-Me parece buena idea.- respondió Jane abriendo su libro.- Esta mañana estuve revisando los primeros ítems, parecen ser los más sencillos; pero cuando llegamos a la página 16… Bueno, la cosa no pinta bien.- comentó.

-Rapunzel y yo también hojeamos algo de eso ayer.- agregó Mérida.

-Es cierto, los de las primeras hojas son ejercicios del año anterior.-

-Estoy de acuerdo. Lo de los binomios y la pirámide de pascal ya lo hemos visto, supongo que no tendremos problema con eso… en cuanto a lo demás.- Elsa colocó un libro sobre la mesa.- Encontré bastante información aquí y expuesto de una forma muy sencilla, nos ayudará bastante… o eso espero.-

-Podemos hacer los primeros ejercicios por separado y luego compararlos.- propuso Jane, todas asintieron y comenzaron a trabajar. ¿ _La pirámide… de quién?-_ me quede preguntándome. Mire a las chicas usando sus lápices, tomé el mío y leí el ejercicio número uno. _¿De qué va esto?_

-Ah… odio molestar pero creo que necesito ayuda.- solté de pronto, las chicas levantaron la vista y bajaron los lápices.

-¿En qué tienes problema, Anna?- preguntó amablemente Jane.

-¿Qué es la pirámide de pastal?- cuestione.

-Pascal.- me corrigió Elsa.- Es una forma de expresar un binomio.-

-Cada número está elevado a un exponente distinto, entonces, construyes una pirámide o triángulo que va por escala para hacerlo más sencillo.- agrego Punzy. Elsa extendió una hoja hacia mí para mostrarme como se hacía el ejercicio.

-Debes comenzar con el uno como punta de tu pirámide, luego colocas otro aquí y…- en ese momento me perdí, intenté seguir lo que Elsa decía pero… _Es la primera vez que esta tan cerca._ Miré su rostro, tenía largas pestañas, su piel era tan blanca, denoté las minúsculas pecas que salpicaban sus mejillas, sonreí. _No me ha hablado tan fluidamente nunca. ¿Ése es su perfume?_

-Anna, Anna ¿estás bien? ¿Entendiste algo de lo que acabo de explicarte?-

-¿Qué? Eh… sí. Es decir, no… me perdí en la parte de las sumas.- respondí con el calor subiéndome al rostro, noté como mis otras compañeras escondían una sonrisa.

-Jane, podrías intentarlo tú. Eres mejor explicando.- dijo de pronto Elsa que pareció no darse cuenta del ridículo que yo acababa de hacer.

-Sí, claro.- se limitó a responder ella. Ambas cambiaron lugares.- Espero que a mí si me prestes atención, Anna.- me dijo en voz baja pero no lo suficiente, ya que Mérida, que estaba a su lado, rió por lo bajo. El calor se acumuló en mis mejillas.

-Solo… yo…- ella sonrió con discreción.- Jamás me ha hablado tanto.- susurré.

-Comienza a acostumbrarte o las sesiones de estudio no te servirán.- respondió ella acomodándose los lentes, suspiré.- Como ya Elsa te explicó…-

.

Paso poco más de una semana de nuestra primera sesión de estudio. Elsa era… dios, ella era demasiado exigente; pero tenía para conmigo una paciencia infinita, me explicaba las cosas tres o cuatro veces, y si yo aún no podía comprender bien el tema le pedía a Jane que tomara su lugar. Matemática, física, química y latín estaban siendo mis peores enemigas; pero no me rendiría, después de todo, aún quedaba el resto del año escolar y si me esforzaba me iría bien.

-¡Tjessen!- me llamo el profesor de física.

-¡aquí!- me puse de pie y fui a por el examen sorpresa que nos tomó.

-espero puedas mejorar.- me dijo.- ¡Corona!- gritó.

Me dejé caer en mi asiento, sin poder dejar de mirar mi hoja.

-Oye, Anna ¿cómo te fue?- cuestionó Mérida. Baje la hoja y se la pasé antes de golpear mi frente contra el escritorio.

-Bueno, al menos estas dos puntos por encima de la mediocridad.- señaló ante el enorme dos escrito con rojo. Luego apoyó su mano en mi hombro- ¡Vamos, no te preocupes! solo fue un examen sorpresa.- me dijo.

-Y vaya que estuviste sorprendida.- escuché la voz de Jane detrás nuestro, era casi una de las únicas clases que compartíamos las cinco.

-Gracias por señalar lo obvio.- respondí tomando mi hoja.- ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?- Mérida entonces levantó un cinco con orgullo.

-Nada mal, ¿eh?-

-Un ocho.- se limitó a responder Jane.

-¿Punzy?- cuestioné mirando a la castaña que se sentó junto a ella.

-Al límite.- respondió dejando ver un siete.

-Felicidades a las dos- dije con resignación.

-¡Animo, Anna! Este examen no cuenta, dentro de unos meses es cuando el verdadero reto comienza.- Jane intento animarme.

-Estudiaremos mucho y nos irá de maravilla.- agregó Punzy.

-O nos seguirá yendo mal ¿Quién sabe? Lo importante aquí es que después de esta clase tendremos el primer entrenamiento.- comentó entusiasta Mérida antes de hacer con su examen una bola de papel.

-¡Tienen razón! Remontaré esta nota y obtendré una buena calificación en el periodo de exámenes.- afirmé mientras Mérida arrojaba el papel a Elsa.- ¡Oye, no le hagas eso!- exclame dándole un golpe en el brazo, ella me ignoró y cuando Elsa miró en su dirección le hizo un par de señas, que no logré entender pero que pareció la rubia sí; mas solo guardó la bola de papel y siguió en su mundo.

-Genial, decidió ignorarme una vez más.- se quejó mi compañera.

-Déjala en paz.- le dijo Punzy divertida por la mueca de fastidio de Mérida.

-Sí. Mejor cuéntame sobre el equipo de lacrosse.- le pedí, ella sonrió antes de que la campana sonara.

.

Era una de esas típicas tardes del fin del verano en que el cielo es de un azul infinito, el sol brillaba y calentaba nuestra piel. Nos habíamos puesto el uniforme del equipo y nos encaminamos a la cancha con nuestros sticks en las manos. El aroma a hierba recién cortada del campo me hizo cerrar los ojos, lo respiré un par de veces con placer.

-Que calor más horrible.- escuché el quejido de Mérida. Abrí los ojos, el calor no me molestaba; no era que lo sufriera, la verdad, me encantaba.

-Muy bien, chicas, voy a tomar lista. Aproxímense.- gritó la entrenadora que estaba en uno de los laterales donde se encontraban los bancos. Las chicas y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia el lugar; pero de pronto… mi mandíbula cayo, mis pasos se detuvieron en seco y el stick casi cae al césped. Frente a mí, sujetando su cabello en una coleta de caballo estaba Elsa. Si, Elsa; con las medias altas, el pantalón corto, la remera deportiva color violeta con el par de franjas verdes. ¿ _Es que acaso… ella juega lacrosse? ¿Cómo la ropa deportiva puede vérsele tan bien?_ Me encontré preguntándome. Es que ella era…

-Tierra llamando a Anna. ¿Anna, estas allí?- una mano pasó por delante de mis ojos un par de veces.

-Sí… sí.- respondí a Punzy, quien miró hacia Elsa y sonrió.

-No te culpo, a mí también me parece demasiado blanca.- me dijo.

-Apuren el paso ustedes dos.- nos llamó Mérida. Eso hicimos, llegamos junto a las demás y la entrenadora comenzó a tomar lista; pero yo no podía despegar mis ojos de Elsa. Aunque no tenía idea del por qué. Es decir… era solo una chica, vestida con el mismo uniforme que las demás, con el cabello recogido igual que todas y con esos ojos… _Son perfectamente azules…y me miran. ¿QUÉ? Actúa normal, Anna._ Un empujón casi me tira hacia delante.

-¡Tjessen! ¡Último llamado, Tjessen!- gritó la entrenadora.

-A… aquí. Lo siento, no la escuché.- logre decir.

-Estamos a menos de un metro ¿necesitas ver a un fonoaudiólogo o algo?- cuestionó algo preocupada la entrenadora, mis mejillas subieron de color ante la risa de mis compañeras. Miré de soslayo a Elsa que ya parecía nuevamente indiferente.

-¿Un fonoaudiólogo? No, para nada. Solo estaba distraída.- la entrenadora asintió.

-¡Oye, Anna! Lo siento.- me dijo de pronto Mérida revisando sus inexistentes bolsillos.

-Eh… ¿por el empujón?- cuestioné. Ella y Punzy casi estallaron en una carcajada, incluso Jane sonrió.

-No, me refería al hecho de que no traje mi pañuelo para que te limpies la baba.- Punzy se retorció de la risa y Jane ocultó el gesto.

-No sé de qué hablas.- dije con el rubor acrecentándose.

-Vamos, Anna. Que no somos tontas.- me dijo Jane.

-Elsa te tiene encantada.- agregó Punzy.

-¿Están dementes o qué? Claro que no.- respondí con indignación. _Ella no me tiene encantada. Solo es… ¿bonita?_

-¡Claro!- dijeron al unísono.

-Están todas. Antes de comenzar un consejo, el día está muy caluroso así que deben mantenerse bien hidratadas; tenemos agua fresca y toallas aquí.- señaló una nevera portátil y una pila de toallas a un lado. – Bien. Primero quiero que todas le den cuatro vueltas a la pista; y no quiero trampas, Mérida.- nos dijo la profesora. Se escuchó un lamento general y vi como la mencionada rodaba los ojos.- Ya luego vamos a tomar los sticks y valoraremos sus aptitudes. Prepárense y a correr.- nos dijo con un par de palmadas.

-Anna mejor corre detrás mío no quiero resbalar.- bromeó Rapunzel.

-Ja, ja, ja ¿Qué graciosa?- respondí.

-Vamos a correr de una vez.- sugirió Jane; pero Mérida nos detuvo.

-Realmente está haciendo mucho calor.- murmuro mirando hacia el cielo.- Ya vengo. Solo un segundo.- la vimos correr hacia donde estaban las toallas y la nevera. Intercambió unas palabras con la entrenadora para luego tomar una de las toallas y una botella de agua.

-¿Qué hace?- cuestioné cuando la vi tirar el contenido en la toalla y colocarla dentro de la nevera.

-Lo mismo que hace siempre.- se limitó a responder Punzy, colocando sus brazos en la cintura. No logré preguntar de qué se trataba pues Mérida se aproximaba corriendo.

-Sera mejor que muevan sus traseros o Anna ira delante de ustedes.- gritó cruzando a nuestro lado con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya voy a alcanzarte, Dumbroch!- grité y salí tras ella.

Juro que mi objetivo era Mérida o quizás Punzy; pero cuando alcance a Elsa termine aminorando la marcha para correr a su lado. No dije nada a lo largo de las vueltas, solo la miraba de soslayo en ocasiones. Y ni siquiera sabía porque me mantenía corriendo a su ritmo, en especial en la última vuelta cuando casi ya no podía respirar, un dolor al costado del abdomen me estaba matando. _Son como malditas puñaladas._ Pensé.

-No… no sabía que estabas en el equipo de lacrosse.- dije jadeante. Ella me miró un segundo.

-Pensé que ya había quedado claro… que no sabemos mucho la una de la otra.- respondió de igual forma.-; pero debí imaginar que te unirías.- agregó. La miré confusa, de pronto aminoró la marcha un poco, y como se lo agradecí.- Por tu grupo de amigas. Supongo que las amigas tratan de estar juntas.- _supongo_. Esa palabra no se me escapó.

-¿Acaso nunca…?- guarde silencio, pensé mejor mi respuesta.- Si, supongo que eso hacemos. Es agradable verte aquí, también.- logré decir mientras nuestra carrera terminaba y comenzábamos a caminar hacia la cancha. Me esforcé por recuperar el aliento y vi a Elsa hacer lo mismo. _Ella está muy roja._ Y realmente lo estaba, ya sea por el sol o por el ejercicio.

-También es agradable verte aquí.- me dijo. ¿ _En serio? ¿Lo es?_ La miré con curiosidad, mas no dije nada. Nos detuvimos junto al banco de suplentes, donde ya las chicas se amontonaban entorno a la nevera; Elsa apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y miró el lugar dispuesta a esperar con paciencia. Yo sin embargo decidí abrirme paso, tomé dos botellas de agua y regresé a su lado.

-Aquí tienes.- dije ofreciendo la botella, ella la tomó.

-Gracias, Anna.- dijo, le sonreí. Bebimos, y luego Elsa exclamó.- ¡Odio el verano!- me quedé mirándola atónita, se estaba dando algo de viento con su mano. ¡ _Tiene emociones!_

-No te derritas, princesa.- escuché de pronto. Mérida apareció tras Elsa y le colocó una toalla en el cuello. Fue cuando comprendí de que iba aquello que había hecho con anterioridad; pero no pude decir nada. Solo supe que mi cerebro colapso. Elsa… ella sonrió. Tomó la toalla con la mano y se apoyó la tela en la mejilla cerrando los ojos. Todo eso con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias, Mérida. Eres muy amable.- dijo mirando a Dumbroch, quien solo asintió y devolvió aquella sonrisa. Tras eso, el gesto de Elsa volvió a ser el de siempre.

-Rápido chicas, probaremos un par de tiros.- la voz de la entrenadora se perdía, el día entero se había perdido… solo se redujo a ese gesto, a esa sonrisa. Que no era para mí. De pronto me sentí un espía, una ladrona. Aquel gesto debía ser solo para Mérida; pero yo estando allí, lo había visto también. _Es la sonrisa más bonita que he visto._

-¡Ey, Anna! Despierta, vas primero.- me gritó Mérida.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- cuestioné.

-Porque eres la nueva.- me respondió Jane que estaba a mi lado.

-Anda, Anna, ya ve.- agregó Rapunzel entregándome mi stick.

-¿De dónde?… solo olvídenlo. Estoy muy distraída hoy.- comenté.

-¿Por qué será?- pregunto Mérida observando a Elsa.

-¡Tjessen!- Salí corriendo de su lado antes de que el rubor volviera a subir a mi rostro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, queridos lectores. Les traigo un nuevo cap, espero les guste. Ya saben que pueden dejar sus review al final del capítulo. Siempre son bien recibidos. También los invito a leer mi otro long-fic "Compromiso".**

 **Sin nada más que añadir. Nos leemos pronto.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, al igual que todos los personajes que pueden aparecer en la historia._**

.

.

Había ido por las cosas que necesitaba para la clase en el club de arte, me había despedido de las chicas diciéndole que las vería allí, así que ahora cruzaba los pasillos del colegio en esa dirección. No estaba llegando tarde, por lo que, caminaba sin apuro mirando las paredes, los cuadros que las decoraban y disfrutando la clara luz que entraba por los amplios ventanales. Un par de chicas de un año inferior pasaron a mi lado encaminándose seguramente a sus propias clases. Respondí a la sonrisa que una de ellas me dedicó, haciendo que su amiga le susurrara algo al oído. Doble en el pasillo, distraída.

-Lo siento.- me disculpé con la persona con la que había chocado.

-Descuida, también fue culpa mía.- apreté los dientes cuando me encontré con la sonrisa de Aurora.- Hola, Anna. ¿Cómo has estado?- me preguntó.

-Bien, gracias.- me apresuré a responder dispuesta a marcharme rápidamente; pero Aurora me cortó el paso.

-Llevamos un tiempo sin hablar.- dijo. Rodé los ojos.

-¿Por qué será?- pregunté con sarcasmo. Ella amplió su sonrisa. _¿Todas las chicas se ven tan bonita cuando sonríe? Elsa definitivamente cuando sonríe se ve… ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Anna?-_ ¡Vamos! Yo ya olvidé que me arrojaste jugo de naranja a la cara. Tú también podrías olvidar lo que sucedió.- me dijo.

-¿Qué? No puedes comparar una cosa con otra.- señale. Ella suspiró.

-Okey, escucha. Sé que estuvo muy, muy mal lo que hicimos y juro que íbamos a ayudarte; pero entonces Elsa apareció y nos pareció divertido ver que hacía la reina del hielo.- la miré con curiosidad y me crucé de brazos.

-Se llevaron mi ropa.- afirmé, Aurora rió por lo bajo.

-Solo fue una broma de bienvenida. Lo siento- ahora fui yo quien suspiró.

-Mira… acepto tus disculpas; pero nada de lo que me dijiste me parece justificar sus acciones, así que si me disculpas.- di un par de pasos a su lado cuando ella me tomó del brazo.

-Déjame ser tu amiga.- me dijo, la miré atónita.

-Debes estar de broma.- dije. Aurora, negó.

-No. Lo digo enserio. Solo yo, sin las chicas. Dame una oportunidad, Anna.- me pidió, la miré, sus ojos azules reflejaban seguridad y… ¿ _está siendo sincera?_ La campana sonó.

-No estoy segura de ello, ahora debo irme o llegaré tarde a clase.- dije, pero ella no soltó su agarre.

-Vas a darme una respuesta. Por favor, solo… una oportunidad.- repitió, negué.

-No lo sé. Ahora solo suéltame.- pedí, ella sonrió de medio lado, se aproximó a mí. Mi corazón recibió un chispazo de adrenalina y aceleró el ritmo. Estaba segura que mis mejillas estaban rojas.

-Esperaré tu respuesta y…- sentí su aliento golpeando mi piel.- puedo ser muy insistente cuando quiero algo.- ¡ _dios! ¡Oh, dios!_ Pensé que me daría un infarto o que mis piernas fallarían, pero nada de eso paso. Escuchamos un carraspeo, Aurora y yo miramos la figura de Elsa de pie frente a nosotras. Llevaba su violín al hombro y me dedicó una mirada que… ¿ _por qué no me traga la tierra en estos momentos?_

-Vaya... siempre siendo tan oportuna.- dijo Aurora soltando su agarre y se alejándose de mí.

-Tjessen, ¿la señorita Paulssen te está molestando?- me preguntó Elsa ignorando por completo el comentario de Aurora.

-¿Por qué habría de estar haciendo algo así?- cuestionó Aurora aproximándose a Elsa.- Mejor vete. ¿No estas llegando tarde al tu club de música?- ella mantuvo una pose seria y miró aurora con desdén.

-¿Anna, te ha estado molestando?- repitió ante mi falta de respuesta.

-No… solo… chocamos. Yo venía distraída y… fue un accidente. Además, ella se estaba disculpando.- dije volviendo a mí.

-Lo ves. No tienes que andar de guardaespaldas de nadie, Elsa.- le dijo aurora.

-No soy guardaespaldas, solo cuido a mis compañeras.- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia mí. ¿ _Ella… me cuida?_ Tuve el impulso de querer abrazar a Elsa y sacarle la lengua a Aurora; pero me contuve.

-Estoy bien. Mejor solo vámonos.- dije tomando la muñeca de Elsa para comenzar a caminar.

-¡Oooh!- exclamó Aurora con una sonrisa, el segundo timbre sonó.- Ya veo de que va la cosa.- miro a Elsa y rió, noté como su quijada se tensaba.- Así que ¿las cuidas de mí; pero no de ti? Vamos Elsa… sabes que siempre que quieras puedes volver.- ¿ _qué carajo? ¿Cuidarme… de Ella misma? ¿Volver a dónde?_ Elsa elevó la barbilla, su mirada se veía feroz.

-La única que desea volver aquí es usted, señorita Paulssen. Yo tengo bien claro que las sobra son para los perros.- respondió, Aurora pareció estar dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos pero Elsa no le dio tiempo de hablar.- Te acompañare a tu salón de clases, Anna.- me dijo comenzó a caminar halando de mí en el proceso.

.

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_ Me pregunté mientras trazaba líneas en el papel blanco frente a mí. El club de arte estaba vinculado con el taller; así que una profesora lo dictaba, o mejor dicho, nos guiaba. Había puesto una figura de madera en un banco en el centro del círculo que nos hizo formar.

-Quiero que dejen volar su imaginación y hagan con ella lo que quieran. Voy a ver sus talentos.- nos dijo. Mi idea original era dibujar a un hombre elevando su sombrero; pero mientras las líneas seguían fluyendo, mi hombre se transformó en una mujer, ataviada en un vestido de ballet. Dibujé las curvas, las largas piernas, lo fino de sus brazos, el cabello recogido en alto. Detuve el carboncillo. _¿Qué me está pasando?_ Volví a preguntarme. Miré el borrador frente a mí. Recordé el cuerpo de Aurora tan cerca, el contacto con la piel de Elsa, un calor invadió mis mejillas. _Son las hormonas, nada más. Solo eso._

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- escuché la voz atrás mío y di un salto, casi abro los brazos para impedir que la profesora mirara mi dibujo.- Pero si es… ¿me recuerdas tu nombre?- me pregunto.

-Anna Tjessen.- dije rápidamente, ella se acomodó los finos lentes que estaban apoyados en la punta de su nariz.

-Anna, tienes talento. ¿Has estudiado dibujo?- bajé la miraba ante lo que había estado pensando mientras realizaba el dibujo.

-No, profesora. Pero he dibujado desde pequeña.- dije. La mujer me sonrió.

-Un diamante en bruto. ¿Y sabes pintar?- cuestionó. Asentí.

-Óleo y acuarela.- ella sonrió.

-¡Magnífico! Te pondré en el primer grupo.- me dijo antes de dejarme allí parada, mientras se encaminaba hacia el centro del salón.

-Bien. He visto bastante, y estoy encantada con todas ustedes.- dijo antes de dar un par de palmaditas.- nos dividiremos en dos grupos; pero todas tendrán que presentarme bocetos en carboncillo, y dos pinturas con los elementos que elijan. A las señoritas que nombre primero les asignare una modelo, y las demás, tendrán conmigo sesiones de paisajismo- sonrió y acomodó su cabello castaño.

-Jane, Elena, Sofía, Naní y Anna.- Suspiré. _Una modelo._ \- tengo por aquí una lista de sus compañeras que cursan historia del arte, veamos.- se acomodó los lentes una vez más.- Elena, la señorita Dumbroch. Sofía, la señorita Mclean. Jane, la señorita Arendall. Anna, la señorita Paulssen. Naní…-

-Imposible.- interrumpí a la mujer, ella me miró con una sonrisa, volvió los ojos a su lista.

-Claro que no, querida. La señorita Paulssen, leí correctamente.- me dijo. _No. No. No._ Jane y Rapunzel me miraron y negaron con la cabeza. _¿Por qué de todas chicas que hay en este colegio me tenía que tocar Aurora?_ suspiré.

-Hablaré con las señoritas, y pondré en el pizarrón los horarios en los que podrán usar esté salón o el del último piso para sus sesiones.- me dejé caer en mi silla, sin poder creer lo estaba pasando, miré a la bailarina trazada en el papel. _Puedo ser muy insistente cuando quiero algo._ Recordé las palabras de aurora. _Esto no es posible._

 _._

-¡Debes estar de broma!- exclamó Mérida.

-Quisiera estarlo; pero allí lo tienes.- dije haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Yo que tú andaría con cuidado, Anna.- me aconsejó Punzy.

-Mucho cuidado. Y trataría de poner distancia desde el primer día.- agregó Jane. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.

-¡Argh! esto debe ser el destino riéndose de mí. ¿Qué se supone que haré?- pregunté. Mérida se aproximó a la cama donde me encontraba y se dejó caer a mi lado. Las clases habían terminado y nos reunimos en la habitación que ella y Punzy compartían.

-Esconde una navaja en tus medias.- aconsejó, la miré divertida.

-¡Mérida!-

-¿Qué? Es lo que yo haría.- ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

-Es lo que ella haría.- afirmó Punzy ante la mirada de Jane.

-Anna, no está permitido portar armas blancas dentro de la institución.- me advirtió, yo sonreí.

-Tranquila, Jane. Yo no soy como Mérida.- dije, ella asintió.

-Sí… además.- Punzy ocultó una risa bajo el dorso de su mano antes de seguir hablando.- Además cuentas con una "Elsa guardaespaldas".- bromeó. Rodé los ojos, Mérida frunció el ceño y dejó de jugar con mi cabello.

-Oye, si yo hubiera sido Elsa haría exactamente lo mismo. Y estoy segura de que todas aquí lo harían. Así que deja eso de que ella es la guardaespaldas de fresita.- argumentó Mérida, la miré de soslayo.

-¡Uuh! parece que alguien se ha puesto celosa.- bromeó jane, Punzy abrió los ojos como plato.

-Mérida, lo siento. No sabía que Elsa te gustara tanto.- le dijo. Mérida se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama soltando un suspiro de fastidio. Las otras dos rieron.

-Ya, dejen eso.- protestó. Me deje caer a su lado, miré el techo al igual que ella.

-Mérida, a ti… ¿En verdad te gustan las chicas?- pregunté. Sentí el peso agregarse a la cama, miré a un lado, y Punzy y Jane se nos habían unido. Volteé el rostro y Mérida me miraba, sus ojos eran de un celeste claro, en ocasiones casi parecían transparentes, como en ese instante.

-Cuando tenía doce años, una nueva familia se mudó a mi vecindario, y con ellos vino una niña de mi edad.- elevó la mirada nuevamente al techo.- Era… la niña más hermosa que había conocido jamás. Nos hicimos amigas; pero un poco más que eso. Ella… simplemente me hacía sentir estas cosas y…- hizo una pausa.

-Terminaste besándola.- completó Rapunzel, Mérida suspiró pesadamente.

-Sí. Tuvimos un inocente romance. Ya sabes, de esos en que te tomas las manos y das besos bajo el agua o con la luz apagada… pero un día mi madre nos descubrió y entonces…-

-¡Internado!- canturrearon Jane y Punzy a la vez. Me senté y miré a Mérida.

-¿Te envió a un internado de mujeres?- pregunté. Ella estalló en una risa.

-Mi madre… ella… en realidad no sé cuál era su objetivo. Supongo que creía que si convivía con chicas "normales" yo me volvería normal.- dijo.

-Solo que aquí nadie es normal.- completó Rapunzel.- Bueno, si lo somos en ese sentido.- aclaró luego.

-Las chicas son todas de Mérida.- agregó jane.

-Ya veo.- suspiré y volví a dejarme caer junto a ellas. _Así que… ya le gustaban las chicas ¿Cómo se siente que te guste una chica?_ De pronto tenía la mirada de Mérida sobre mí.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- cuestionó, yo quite un poco de su cabello que caía sobre mi rostro y comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas.

-Solo tenía curiosidad.- respondí, ella me miró con suspicacia.- Es cierto.- le dije.

-Entonces… que me dices de ti ¿Acaso te han gustado las chicas siempre?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Por dios, Anna ¿Te gustan la chicas?- exclamó Punzy.

-Yo diría que solo le gusta Elsa.- comentó Jane, negué con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? Claro que no. No me gustan las chicas y mucho menos Elsa.- dije. Mérida sonrió.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy.- afirmé.

-O sea… que no te molesta que a mí me guste Elsa, por ejemplo.- me dijo, con sus ojos claros clavados en mí.

-¿Molestarme?- _Quizás… Tal vez…-_ No.- me limité a responder.

-¿Alguna vez besaste a una chica?- escuché la pregunta de Jane.

-¿Es broma? Absolutamente no.- giré la mirada hacia ellas.- ustedes…-

-Anna, estamos en un colegio de chicas.- señaló Punzy.

-¿Y…?- pregunté en mi inocencia.

-Digamos que la experimentación es la base de las afirmaciones.- respondió Jane. _Tú no, Jane._

-Además, es la única forma de practicar para los chicos.- agregó Punzy. Mérida que seguía casi sobre mi rodó los ojos.

-Para Eugene.- murmuró, el rubor subió a las mejillas de Rapunzel.

-¡Mérida!- exclamó antes de arrojarle una almohada. Ella bufó y le tiró nuevamente el objeto antes de volver a mirarme. El cabello pelirrojo olía a cerezas y volvió a caer sobre mi rostro.

-Así que… ¿Estás lista para experimentar?- me dijo, mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente.

-¿Q… qué?- murmuré.

-Sabes que lo quieres, Anna.- su aliento golpeó mi barbilla. _Ella va a besarme, ella va besarme._ Su proximidad era peligrosa, demasiado, debía empujarla; pero mi cuerpo no reacciono. ¿ _Cómo se sentirá besar a una chica?_ Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mas el contacto jamás llego. Sin embargo, el cuarto se llenó de risas.

-Debiste ver tu cara.- comentó Mérida cuando me senté en la cama con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Aún estas muy roja.- señalo Punzy antes de estallar nuevamente en un carcajada.

-¿Anna, estás bien? Parece que vas a desmayarte.- me preguntó Jane conteniendo su propia risa.

-¡Ustedes son horribles!- dije comenzando a darme aire con una de mis manos.- ¿Por qué me hice su amiga?- pregunté. Ellas rieron.

-Porque somos las personas más encantadoras de este colegio.- señaló Rapunzel.

-Y sexis.- agregó Mérida.

-Y por qué nadie más te haría reír como nosotras.-añadió Jane. Entonces sonreí a ese trío de dementes.

-Vuelve a la cama y pensemos en como aprovecharemos ese intento de amistad con Aurora a nuestro favor para una súper venganza.- me dijo Mérida tirando de mi brazo. Me dejé caer mirando el techo, las chicas comenzaron a hablar; pero dentro de mí también había voces hablando. Levantando una revolución. ¿ _Cómo se sentirá besar a una chica?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola. Aquí el capítulo que espero les guste tanto como los anteriores. Nuestra Anna está en la encrucijada metabólica que es descubrir que te gustan las chicas, como bien podrán leer. En fin, me marcho.**

 **Gracias por leer y saben que pueden dejar sus review al final del capítulo. Por cierto,**

 **Luu7: el apellido de Anna se pronuncia Tiessen, ya que la "j" se pronuncia como "i".**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney.**_

.

.

Definitivamente estar en un colegio solo de chicas no ayudaba a mis dudas, o quizás… miré a mí alrededor, _quizás sí_. Habíamos terminado el entrenamiento con el equipo de lacrosse y no solo había tenido a mis compañeras corriendo de un lugar a otro en pantalones cortos, con sus camisetas sudadas pegadas al cuerpo, sino que, tras eso nos encaminamos al vestuario. Ahora estaba rodeada de chicas semi desnudas. _¿Cuándo comencé a fijarme en sus curvas o sus…? Anna, para con eso. Pensarán que eres una pervertida._ Suspiré, me quité la camiseta y tomé una toalla que coloqué tras mi cuello. Miré a Mérida, ella estaba allí como si nada, no miraba a ninguna de las chicas en especial, se soltó el cabello y sus risos formaron un arco en el aire, miró en mi dirección y desvié la mirada solo para encontrar a Jane a mi lado, sin camiseta y cepillando su cabello. Sentí el rubor subiendo por mi cuello y oculté mi rostro tras mis manos. _Contrólate, Anna. ¿Por qué tiene que estar lleno de chicas? Tal vez debería rogarle a mi padre que me saque de aquí… No, no. Nada de eso._ Levanté la mirada una fila de chicas se encaminaba a las regaderas, sin motivo aparente comencé a buscar a Elsa entre ellas, pero no la encontré por ningún lado. Vi la imagen de ella corriendo entre las chicas, su cabello reflejando la luz del sol, sus…

-Ella no está aquí.- escuché la voz de Mérida. La vi sentada en una de las bancas.

-No se de quien…- me apuré a responder con el rubor en mis mejillas, ella levantó una mano para callarme, el vestuario comenzaba a quedar vacío.

-No intentes negarlo buscabas a Elsa.- se puso de pie, era alta, más que yo o que cualquiera, sus músculos abdominales se marcaban, y sus piernas eran…- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó divertida.

-Yo… no estaba…- _Contrólate, Anna. Contrólate, maldita sea.-_ Lo siento.- murmuré. Ella tomó una toalla y suspiró.

-Elsa vendrá en un momento, suele esperar a que todas estén en las duchas. Es demasiado puritana como para mostrarse.- señaló, se aproximó y terminó sentándose frente a mí.

-Tú… no miras a las chicas.- comenté de pronto. Mérida frunció el ceño.

-No. No soy una pervertida, ni nada por el estilo.- me dijo, luego sonrió.- No como tú.- agrego. _Ella lo ha notado. Perfecto, perfecto._ En ese momento desee que un vórtice se abriera y me tragara.

-Eh… esto. Solo…- ella rió.

-Tranquila, fresita. No te atragantes con las palabras. A nadie le importa en realidad, a mí no me importa. Sé que mi belleza es imposible de resistir.- dijo poniéndose de pie y dio un par de pasos hacia mí, inmediatamente pegué mi espalda a los casilleros. Tenía en sus ojos una mirada inquietante.- No huyas. Sólo te ayudare a quitarte todas esas dudas que tienes.- mi corazón estaba en mi garganta. Quería gritar o detenerla, o simplemente tirar mi cuerpo hacia delante y besarla para saber cómo se sentía. Volví a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sentí su mano tomando la mía.- Es como cuando te gusta un chico, no hay mucha diferencia.- susurró, sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla. ¡ _Oh, dios!-_ La piel es solo piel, Anna. Aunque… las chicas somos más suaves.- abrí los ojos por que el contacto estaba causando una ola intensa de sensaciones, me arrepentí cuando vi sus ojos frente a mí y su rostro tan cerca. Intercalé la mirada entre sus labios y su mirada.

-No es lo mismo.- logré articular, ella frunció el ceño.

-¿No?- cuestionó. El aire se me iba era como si las paredes se cerraran.

-Jamás sentí nada parecido con un chico.- murmuré. Y… era verdad, era la más pura verdad. Mérida sonrió.

-Allí lo tienes. Esa es tu respuesta, Anna.- me dijo, se alejó y la mano que rosaba mi mejilla se elevó para terminar sacando unas hojas de césped de mi cabello.

-¿Tú… no vas a besarme?- cuestioné incrédula y quizás algo enojada o frustrada. Ella se alejó un poco más y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no. No eres mi tipo, en cambio ella.- dijo mirando hacia un lado. Elsa entraba en los vestidores y se quedó estática al notar nuestra presencia, Mérida se alejó aún más de mí.

-Hola, cariño.- le dijo a Elsa a modo de saludo. _¿Cariño? Primero intentas besarme y luego la llamas cariño._ Habría estado furiosa, pero la forma en que nuestra rubia compañera intercaló la mirada entre nosotras no me lo permitió.

-¿No deberían estar en las duchas?- cuestionó, Mérida saltó los bancos con destreza.

-Anna y yo nos quedamos esperando que se despejara un poco. Muchas chicas en un solo baño… es un caos.- dijo como si nada encaminándose a su casillero. Elsa clavó sus ojos en mí un segundo antes de hacer lo mismo. El aire me faltó y mis mejillas ardían más de la cuenta; pero giré sobre mis talones y me esforcé por volver a la normalidad. _No puede ser cierto. No me gustan las chicas._ Me dije.

-¡Eh, fresita! Vamos a las duchas de una vez. De seguro algunas chicas habrán salido ya.- me dijo Mérida. Asentí, cerré mi casillero y tomé mi bolso.- Nos vemos después, Els.- se despidió de la indiferente rubia, quien no le respondió. Me esforcé por mantener la vista en el suelo todo el trayecto hasta que saliéramos del lugar; pero no pude, levanté la mirada un segundo cuando pasamos por detrás Elsa. Su pálida espalda, solo cubierta por un sujetador deportivo negro. Soltó su cabello, una cascada dorada; mis manos sudaron, tragué saliva, sin darme cuenta había detenido mi marcha y la miraba embelesada con el corazón latiéndome a un ritmo anormal. Era como ver una obra de arte prohibida. Por suerte para mi Elsa no se giró, ni se percató del momento en que Mérida volvió sobre sus pasos y me tomó de la muñeca para sacarme de allí a rastras.

-Con ella no, Anna.- me gruñó.- Con ella no.-

.

Me dejé caer en mi cama con el cabello aun húmedo y crucé mis brazos sobre mi rostro. No podía dejar de pensar, tenía toda esa revolución dentro de mí. Mi estómago daba vueltas y mi pecho parecía oprimirse. _¿Y si me gustan las chicas?_ Suspiré abatida. La imagen de la espalda de Elsa se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. Mi piel aún sentía la mano de Mérida.

-Te odio, Dumbroch.- murmuré. Mi celular sonó desde dentro del cajón de mi cómoda, me estiré hasta que pude tomarlo.

 _ **Kris: conéctate.**_

Dejé el teléfono donde estaba, corrí a mi escritorio, abrí mi portátil y esperé a que encendiera. No tarde en recibir una video-llamada de Kristoff.

-¡ _ **Anna banana! -**_ exclamaron al unisonó Olaf y él, una sonrisa invadió mi rostro.

-Pero si son mi par de tontos favoritos.-

 _ **-¡Oye! No nos digas así, sabes que nos extrañas. ¿Pero cómo has estado? Se te ve terrible.-**_ dijo Kristoff. Me acomodé el cabello con la mano recordando de qué seguro era un desastre.

-Estoy bien, acabo de salir de un entrenamiento nada más. Y claro que los extraño. ¿Cómo están ustedes?- pregunté.

 _ **-Bueno… ahora mismo estamos en mi casa.-**_ aclaró Kristoff

 _ **-Deberíamos estar trabajando en el jardín.**_ \- agregó Olaf.

 _ **-Peeero te extrañábamos tanto que fuimos por un par de montañas de helado.-**_ el rubio levantó un pote de helado para que lo pudiera ver.

-¡Oh… yo quiero helado también!-

 _ **-Cuando vuelvas te llevaremos a lo de Oaken para pedirte una torre de helado**_ \- dijo Kristoff con una sonrisa.

-Mmm… No, cuando vuelva ustedes deberán pagar un sin fondo para mi.- respondí. Ellos rieron.

 _ **-Anna, no queremos mandar a Oaken a la quiebra**_.- dijo Olaf. Ya que el sin fondo, era un todo lo que puedas comer. Reí y ellos también, entonces pensé que mis amigos podrían ayudarme.

-Oigan. ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?- dije mirando la pantalla con algo de nostalgia. Los extrañaba en verdad.

 _ **-Dispara, estamos listos para lo que sea.-**_ dijo Olaf antes de llenarse la boca de helado.

-Bueno… ¿ustedes son chicos, no?-

 _ **-Me alegra que lo notaras, Anna.-**_ respondió Kristoff, no pude contener una risa antes su respuesta.

-Lo siento. De acuerdo, ¿Cómo saben cuándo les gusta una chica?- pregunté. Kristoff llevo una mano a su mentón.

 _ **-Mmm… te dan ganas de vomitar cada vez que la ves y sientes ganas de correr lejos suyo; pero sabes que no puedes alejarte porque te gusta mirarla-**_ dijo.

- _ **Y te sudan las manos. Creo que se siente como si pudieras darle todo tu helado solo para verla sonreír.-**_ agregó Olaf. Suspiré.

 _ **-También es algo aquí.-**_ Kristoff llevo la mano a un punto entre su estómago y su pecho.- _ **pero no puedo describirlo.-**_

-Ya veo.- no estaba segura que eso ayudara mucho. Un grito se escuchó desde el otro lado, era la madre de Kristoff llamándolo.

 _ **-¡Oh, Anna! Creo que debemos dejarte o mi madre nos matara-**_

 _ **-Pero, ¿acaso te gusta una chica?-**_ cuestionó Olaf. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No. Solo… tenía curiosidad en saber que se sentía.- dije rápidamente, pero al ver la mirada que cruzaron entre ellos supe que no me creyeron en absoluto. El grito volvió a escucharse.

 _ **-De acuerdo, dejémoslo allí. En todo caso, no te olvides de tomarle muchas fotos.-**_ fruncí el ceño ante lo que dijo Kristoff.

 _ **-Y queremos muchos, muchos detalles.-**_ gritó Olaf, yo rodé los ojos, eran tan predecibles.

 _ **-Sí, no te olvides de eso, detalles. No importa que tan sucios sean, estamos dispuestos a escuchar.-**_ ellos rieron.

-¡Son un asco!; pero los quiero. Hablamos luego.- dije cuando un tercer llamado se escuchó.

 _ **-Hablamos luego. ¡Adiós y buena suerte con tu chica**_!- se apuró a decir Kristoff. Me quede mirando la pantalla apagarse y luego el inicio vacío. Como extrañaba a ese par de tontos. Cerré mi portátil y recordé que debería ponerme a estudiar latín.

.

Me quedé dormida sobre los libros en algún momento, cuando abrí los ojos Elsa estaba sentada en su escritorio junto al mío. Pestañeé un par de veces y estudié su perfil. Sus líneas eran tan perfectas, su cabello, como fruncía ligeramente el ceño, sus cejas que eran grandes alas para esos ojos azules que brillaban tras sus lentes de pasta negra, la curva de su nariz, de sus labios. _Es tan bonita._

-Sería mucho pedir que dejaras de mirarme de esa manera.- murmuró ella sin levantar la vista de lo que sea que estaba anotando. De inmediato sentí el rubor en mis mejillas, me enderecé en la silla y acomodé mi cabello.

-no te miraba de ninguna manera.- susurré, mirando la tinta corrida de mi apunte, seguramente a causa de haber estado babeando sobre él. Hundí mi rostro en mis manos. _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Elsa allí? ¿Habrá notado que estuve babeando? Anna, duerme a tu lado todos los días ya sabe que babeas._ Me recordé a mí misma, solo para hundirme más en mi propia vergüenza.

-Ya que terminaste tu siesta, y viendo que has estado con el libro que te recomendé, me figuro que ya puedes mostrarme los ejercicios extras que la profesora Kida te dio para que hicieras.- dijo cortando la discusión interna que iba a comenzar. Los ejercicios, claro, eso era lo que iba hacer antes de caer dormida. Solté un quejido encontrándome con la mirada de mi compañera.

-No los he terminado. Yo… bueno, me quedé dormida.- señalé.

-¿Al menos los has entendido?- preguntó Elsa, tomando el estuche de sus lentes y quitándoselo para guardarlos. Sonreí, se veía tan linda sin ellos.

-Sí. Mérida me estuvo guiando un poco antes de la práctica con el equipo.- confesé. ella asintió y yo amplié mi sonrisa.

-Si te parece entonces podríamos…- debí haber estado mirando a Elsa con una cara de tonta, porque ella frunció el ceño y preguntó.- ¿Sucede algo?- suspiré.

-Nada. Solo… tus ojos se ven tan azules sin los lentes, y eso hace que te veas tan bonita.- el silencio reinó en la habitación, Elsa miró a un lado y yo quise golpear mi cabeza contra la mesa.- No es que no te veas bonita siempre, porque lo haces… es solo que… bueno, tus ojos. Yo creo que jamás vi ojos así de azules y…- guardé silencio por que las mejillas de Elsa subieron de tono y estaba segura que las mías también. Si, definitivamente iba a golpear mi cabeza.

-Revisaré los ejercicios cuando los termines.- dijo ella con tanta neutralidad en su voz que ese fue el golpe que merecía, luego tomó el estuche de lentes y se los colocó de nuevo para seguir estudiando. Me volví sobre los libros y apuntes en silencio. _Y así es como jamás conquistaría a una chica… No me gustan las chicas._ Re-afirmé.Miré a Elsa que seguía escribiendo. _Definitivamente no me gustan, y mucho menos ella._ Suspiré, tomé mi lápiz y acomodé el libro para comenzar a leer; pero mis ojos se quedaron un segundo en Elsa. La revolución se levantó con gritos y canticos. La imagen de su espalda, negué con la cabeza. _¿Cómo sabes que te gusta una chica?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola queridos lectores. Una rápida actualización porque ya tenía este capítulo escrito, igual que tengo unos cuanto más. Estuve aprovechando el tiempo libre antes de tener que ponerme a preparar finales. En fin, gracias por su constante apoyo a la historia, aquí algo que me venían pidiendo, el punto de vista de Elsa. Como siempre espero les guste.**

 **Pueden dejar sus review al final que eso me anima a seguir y también pueden darse una vuelta por mi otro long-fic "Compromiso".**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Frozen, según mis abogados, sigue siendo propiedad de Disney, igual que los demás personajes que pueden o no aparecer en el fic.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Elsa salió del comedor tras despedir a su madre, debía dirigirse al salón de estudios que estaba en esa misma ala. Mérida y ella se reunirían para comenzar a trabajar en su proyecto sobre historia del arte, trabajarían en las obras arquitectónicas de Miguel Ángel. Recordó la felicidad que le produjo que ese fuera el tema asignado para que ellas dos trabajaran, pues le fascinaba. Entró al lugar, estaba casi desierto salvo por un par de chicas aquí y allá, se ubicó en una mesa para esperar a su compañera. Tenían un poco de tiempo luego del almuerzo antes de la siguiente clase y ella quería saber qué tipos de conocimientos poseía Mérida del tema. Pensó un segundo en ella y en… en Anna. Había notado rara a su compañera últimamente, pero ella no la conocía como para decir que aquel comportamiento era anormal. Sin embargo, si conocía a Mérida lo suficiente, había sido su tutora en esta materia desde hacía un par de años y había trabajado con ella en varios proyectos; pues siempre se ofrecía a ser su compañera, y debía confesar que también en ella algo cambió.

-Lamento llegar tarde.- le dijo dejándose caer en la silla frente a ella.

-Estoy acostumbrada a tus demoras.- respondió, la pelirroja pasó por alto el tono seco con que lo dijo y le sonrió.

-Es bueno saber que me vas conociendo, por cierto, te ves muy bonita el día del hoy.- acompañó sus palabras con un guiño. Elsa la miró con seriedad, allí estaba el cambio. Mérida hacía tiempo que había dejado en claro sus intenciones para con ella, pero en los últimos días, parecía haberse vuelto más insistente.

-¿Leíste algo de lo que te recomendé?- cuestionó. Su compañera suspiró, tomó su bolso y de él sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz.

-No te mentiré, no he leído absolutamente nada de eso. Fui a la biblioteca con intenciones de hacerlo, pero ¿has visto el grosor de esas cosas?- preguntó. ¿Por qué aquello no le sorprendía?- Sin embargo, leí varias cosas en internet.-

-Fuentes desconocidas y no siempre confiables, por supuesto.- dijo ella. Mérida rodó los ojos.

-Deja de ser tú un segundo y escucha lo que logré conseguir.- Elsa apoyó las manos en la mesa y entrelazó las dedos antes de asentir.

-Escucho.- dijo. Mérida abrió el cuaderno y comenzó a leer unas notas, datos sobre las obras y las fechas, nada demasiado extendido.

-Y aquí… con respecto a la basílica de san Pedro, es una obra que se le atribuye a un tal Bramante, pero al mismo tiempo se dice que fue una construcción suya. ¿No sé de qué va la cosa? Básicamente eso es todo lo que tengo.- Elsa tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír ante la duda de su compañera.

-la basílica de san Pedro…- murmuró e hizo una pausa.- digamos que casi puede considerarse una obra conjunta; pero fue Miguel Ángel quien la terminó de diseñar. La obra inicialmente estuvo en manos de Bramante, sus modelos y planos fueron aprobados en 1506. Como símbolo de inicio de la construcción de la nueva se demolió la basílica paleo cristiana algo que fue criticado, incluso por el propio Miguel Ángel. Pero Bramante murió cuando solo se habían edificado los cuatro pilares que sostendrían la cúpula.- de alguna manera estaba teniendo toda la atención de Mérida, así que no desperdició la oportunidad y le contó sobre el traspaso a Rafael y a San gallo, el joven.- Tras la muerte de este último el papa pasó la obra a Miguel Ángel, él retomó la idea de Bramante sobre la cruz griega y…- Elsa se llamó al silencio, cuando Mérida apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa y recargó su rostro sobre ellos, rostro que tenía una gran sonrisa. Sintió sus mejillas subir de tono había hablado demasiado y seguro Mérida estaba burlándose de ella.

-¿Por qué te detienes? Continúa.- le dijo sin embargo.- Cuéntame más sobre la obra, sobre Miguel Ángel o Bramante, o quien sea.- el pedido sonó sincero, Elsa la miró confusa.

-No te burles.- le pidió, la pelirroja se reacomodó en su silla.

-No me estoy burlando. Jamás te había visto así. Es decir, el brillo en tus ojos cuando hablas de esto es… Resplandeces.-

-Suficiente. Creo que ya estamos bien con el tema por hoy.- la cortó ella y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias. Tenía que huir, no podía dejar que se aproximara.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- preguntó Mérida molesta.- ¿Porque nunca dejas que me aproxime, que te conozca?- reclamó.

-No necesito que lo hagas.- respondió ella. Mérida apoyó las manos en la mesa.

-¿Tanto te odias que ni siquiera te permites tener amigas?- cuestionó directamente. Elsa guardó silencio y se obligó a tomar un semblante indiferente.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- sentenció. Ella negó con la expresión seria.

-Solo respóndeme, ¿tanto te odias por ser cómo eres? ¿También me odias a mí por ser así?-

-No. No te odio.- y era verdad; pero no pudo evitar el tono que sonó más cortante de lo que debería.

-Entonces… ¿por qué me tratas así? Solo quiero conocerte, ser tu amiga. Al diablo si me gustan las chicas, si me gustas tú; o sí a ti también te gustan. Solo…-

-No vuelvas a repetir eso.- sentenció con la voz hecha un filo, pero Mérida la miró desafiante.

-¿Que no diga, qué? ¿Qué te gustan las chicas? Pero si es verdad.- dijo abriendo las manos. El corazón de Elsa latió como si estuviera en una carrera. Miró en la dirección donde se encontraban las chicas que había visto cuando llego.

-No tienes que decirlo tan alto.- murmuró casi sintió un hilo de desesperación en su voz.

-Vamos, Elsa. Todo el colegio lo sabe. Tu secreto no es un secreto en realidad.- argumentó Mérida bajando la voz. No, eso no era cierto.

-No todas lo saben, así que ya cállate.- la pelirroja cruzó sus brazos y se recostó sobre la mesa.

-Claro que todas lo saben. Por si no recuerdas Aurora se encargó de tapizar las paredes con…- Mérida guardo silencio. Elsa apretó la mandíbula, debía mantener el control se obligó a verse indiferente.- Tienes razón… no todas lo saben. Todos los años ingresan chicas nuevas; pero este año… ¿Hay alguien en particular que no quieres que lo sepa?- Elsa estaba segura que no había cambiado su expresión en lo más mínimo; pero Mérida era demasiado observadora para su propio bien.- ¡Bingo! He dado en el clavo. La pregunta ahora es ¿por qué?-

-Promete que no se lo dirás.- más que pedirlo lo exigió. Se ganó media sonrisa de la pelirroja

-Tarde o temprano se enterara.- señaló.

-Solo… no se lo digas.- dijo suavizando su tono. Mérida entonces bufó con fastidio.

-Que poco me conoces.- comento, luego cruzó sus brazos tras su cabeza.- Yo no tengo porque decirle a fresita nada sobre ti. No es de mi incumbencia.- respondió. El corazón de Elsa pareció tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que Anna se enterara? Porque quizás la odiaría, porque entonces se alejaría, porque entonces estaría sola nuevamente. Porque Anna era… sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas.- No le diré nada, debes hacerlo tú. Y te sugiero que te des prisa, porque así como tú y yo seremos modelos para dibujos de Elena y Jane. Tu querida Aurora lo será de Anna.- Mérida ladeo la cabeza.- y algo me dice que no guardara ningún secreto en absoluto. Más ahora que quiere ser amiga de nuestra dulce fresita.- Elsa volvió a apretar los dientes, estudió la mirada celeste frente a ella. Podía confiar en Mérida, pero aquello… Aurora no dudaría en decirlo. La cuestión era si podría ella decírselo a Anna. De solo pensar en ello sintió ganas de salir corriendo y encerrarse en la oficina de su madre por siempre.

.

Estaba ordenando mi ropa sucia y colocándola en una maleta con mi nombre para poder enviarla a la lavandería, la notificación me había llegado esa mañana y aproveché el espacio luego del almuerzo para poder enviarla. En eso estaba cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. La directora entraba con un bolso en la mano.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, lo siento. Olvidé completamente que Elsa ahora comparte habitación. Tendría que haber tocado.- exclamó al verme, acto seguido volvió sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta, la miré confundida. Escuché el repiqueteo de la puerta y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Adelante.- dije.

-Hola Anna, buenos días. ¿Puedo pasar?- amplié mi sonrisa, aquella actitud de la madre de Elsa me tomó por sorpresa.

-Sí, por supuesto.- la mujer sonrió y se abrió paso hasta la cama de su hija.

-He venido a traer los uniformes de Elsa, siempre se olvida de recogerlos. ¿Tú ya fuiste por los tuyos?- me preguntó dejando la maleta negra sobre el mueble, negué.

-Me toca llevarlos hoy.- respondí. _Elsa olvida recoger sus uniformes, ¿Enserio?_

-Ya veo. ¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No, no. muchas gracias.- Idun hizo un ademán con la mano y caminó hasta el armario.

-Vaya, ¿acaso estalló una bomba aquí?- cuestionó ante el caos reinante.

-Oh… lo siento. Eso es enteramente mi culpa… soy un desastre y como notará el lado de Elsa aún se mantiene inmaculado.- me apuré a decir al tiempo que metía más ropa en el bolso. Idun soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquila, Anna. Supongo que así debe verse el armario de una adolescente normal.- tomó un par de perchas y volvió a aproximarse a la cama, donde empezó a sacar los uniformes prolijamente.- Elsa es demasiado ordenada, supongo que aún no se recupera de la época en la que debió vivir bajo la custodia de su padre.- comentó. Elevé una ceja pero no dije nada solo me limité a terminar mi maleta y la cerré.

-Creo que mi madre hubiera deseado que me contagiara un poco de su orden y pulcritud.- comenté sentándome en la cama para mirar como Idun intentaba ordenar los uniformes de su hija.

-Yo desearía que ella se contagiara un poco de tu desorden.- me sonrió.- Pero dime… ¿Cómo te estas adaptando al colegio?- solté un suspiro y miré mis pies.

-Supongo que bien… he tenido algunos problemas con los exámenes sorpresas, y bueno… en química…-

-Casi incendiaste el laboratorio.- sonreí por la forma en que Idun lo dijo, casi escandalizada.

-Si… pero fue un accidente, lo juro.-

-Te creo. ¿Sabes cómo era esto, m chica era para los miércoles o los martes?- cuestionó señalando la letra bordada en el interior del uniforme. Me encogí de hombros, ni siquiera había notado ese detalle.- No importa, lo pondré como me parezca. Son todos iguales de todas formas.- rió por lo bajo y yo estaba de acuerdo.- Si Elsa está hecha una fiera esta noche, será mi culpa, desde ya perdóname.- agregó haciendo una mueca. No pude evitar pensar entonces en mi madre.

-Está bien, no habrá problema.- respondí.

-Veo que has pegado unos bonitos posters.- señaló Idun. Me giré y miré los únicos adornos en la habitación.

-Sí. Elsa me dijo que podía hacerlo.- Idun pareció sorprendida.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?- rodé los ojos y acomodé mi cabello.

-Digamos que… me recitó un artículo de código de no sé qué del colegio.- la mujer rió y me uní a su risa.

-Eso suena más a mi Elsa.- exclamó antes de girarse para comenzar a acomodar los uniformes en el armario.- ¿No quieres que arregle un poco tu ropa también?- cuestionó, aquello me apenó y negué con la cabeza.

-No… yo la arreglaré, lo prometo. Ya he visto la cara de espanto que pone Elsa cada vez que abre el armario, pero…-

-Te divierte verla.- concluyó la mujer, oculté mi rostro avergonzada _¿Cómo puede leerme tan fácil?_

-Por favor, no se lo diga.- Idun me guiñó un ojo para dejar en claro su complicidad.

-Será nuestro secreto. Pero me estabas contando que tal va tu adaptación en el colegio.- señaló aproximándose nuevamente a la cama. Vi como tomó el bolso, lo cerró y lo dobló, antes guardarlo en el baúl al final de la cama.

-He hecho algunas amigas.- comente. Idun rodeó la cama y se sentó frente a mí.

-Lo he notado. Las he visto juntas en el comedor.-

-Si… nos llevamos bien, espero que terminemos siendo mejores amigas. Estamos juntas en el equipo de lacrosse, y tenemos un grupo de estudio, Elsa está con nosotras. También está conmigo en el equipo de esgrima… Ella me ha tenido mucha paciencia en especial cuando estudiamos; igual que todas en realidad. Este colegio es algo más exigente que el anterior, pero está bien.- concluí y debía admitir que se sentía bien en esos momentos poder hablar con Idun, quien me sonreía con cariño, y que realmente me había escuchado con atención. Volví a pensar en mi madre… _como te extraño_.

-Nuestra excelencia académica es una de nuestras marcas, estoy segura de que podrás con ella. La señorita corona junto con la señorita Porter y Dumbroch son jóvenes excelentes, es bueno que hagas amigas, y que estés con ellas en nuestro prestigioso equipo de lacrosse. Confió que este año llegaremos más allá de la primera ronda en el torneo intercolegial.- me dijo.

-¿No han pasado primera ronda?- cuestioné sorprendida.

-Hará un par de años que DWords es nuestro rival en primera instancia, roguemos que este año tengamos mejor suerte en el sorteo.- aclaró.

-Ya veo…- iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta se abrió, Elsa entró y nos miró sorprendida a ambas.

-Madre ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó. Idun le sonrió.

-Vine a traer tus uniformes, siempre te olvidas de retirarlos copito.- le dijo poniéndose de pie. Mis cejas se elevaron y no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar la manera en que la había llamado. _Copito;_ repetí.

-Mis uniformes… ¿Dónde los has dejado?- pregunto Elsa que entró en la habitación y caminó hacia el armario.

-Los guardé.- respondió Idun con simpleza antes de hacerme un gesto.

-Me imagino que recordaste que m grandes era para los martes y no los miércoles, siempre te confundes con eso.- señaló cerrando la puerta y mirando a su madre.

-No lo recuerdo, luego le das una mirada. Ahora relájate o vivirás pocos años.- comento aproximándose a su hija, Elsa frunció el ceño y negó con una expresión incrédula. ¡ _La madre de Elsa es genial!_

 _-_ ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?!- exclamó indignada, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro que me dejó fuera de juego. Idun se rió de la expresión de su hija y acortó distancias para terminar abrazándola. Sentí que estaba interrumpiendo el momento así que me puse de pie y tomé mi maleta para marcharme.

-Solo lo digo porque te quiero, además Anna piensa lo mismo. ¿No es así, Anna?- preguntó la mujer liberando a su hija, quien me miró con un gesto que no pude descifrar. _Ella quiere que Elsa me mate._

-Ah… yo… bueno… no creo que…-

-No le hagas caso, Anna, mi madre solo intenta molestarme.- y estaba anonadada, mi mandíbula se abrió y se cerró un par de veces.

-Elsa tiene razón, no me hagas caso.- dijo al fin Idun y se encaminó hacia la puerta.- Fue un placer platicar contigo Anna, y ya sabes que mi oficina está abierta siempre que gustes.-

-Igualmente y gracias.- logré articular, totalmente confundida.

-Te veré en la cena, cariño. Te quiero.- le dijo a su hija, Elsa miró a su madre y asintió.

-Por supuesto, y también te quiero.- _oh, por dios… ella quiere a alguien._ La madre de Elsa se marchó, yo aún tenía mi maleta de ropa sucia en la mano, miré a la rubia que se había aproximado al armario nuevamente.

-Siempre confunde el orden.- masculló, se giró y me miro con curiosidad, se aclaró la garganta.- Mi madre tiene una personalidad algo avasalladora, me disculpo si te faltó el respeto o sobre pasó los límites de la cordialidad.- dijo con desenfado. _Demasiado diferente a ti;_ Pensé y negué con la mano.

-No, ella es… La verdad me hizo acordar a mi madre.- confesé con una sonrisa triste. Elsa acomodó sus uniformes.

-¿La mujer de la foto?- cuestionó cerrando el armario. Volví a apoyar el bolso en mi cama y miré la foto sobre mi cómoda quizás con demasiada tristeza en mi rostro.- Lamento si…-

-No te disculpes.- dije rápidamente para romper el silencio.- Sí. Ella era mi madre.- me senté en la cama.- Esta charla, la forma en que comenzó a guardar tus uniformes, su mirada cuando vio el caos que es mi lado del armario… me recordaron a ella.- suspiré, sintiendo como mis ojos comenzaban a arder. Bajé la mirada a mis zapatos y noté como los de Elsa se aproximaron a los míos cuando las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a rodar. Estaba descascarándome frente a Ella. Levanté la vista _Nada de miradas compasivas, por favor;_ rogué. Y ella estaba allí ofreciéndome un pañuelo con una mirada de comprensión.- Gracias.- susurré tomándolo. Elsa se sentó frente a mí, en el mismo sitio donde había estado su madre.

-¿La extrañas?- preguntó sinceramente. Sonreí y me lamenté que aquel contacto entre nosotras estuviera siendo así.

-Cada día… Aunque hay veces en que no pienso en ella durante todo el día, pero siempre cuando llega la noche, no puedo evitar hacerlo.- confesé ya con las lágrimas corriendo sin contención alguna, me limpié la nariz.- Lo siento, estoy siendo un desastre ahora mismo.-

-Está bien ser un desastre de vez en vez.- murmuró. _Tu nunca eres un desastre_.- A veces yo también extraño mucho a mi padre… sé que no puede compararse porque él no está…- Elsa no dijo la palabra muerto, pero sabía a lo que se refería, asentí invitándola a continuar, en ese momento necesitaba saber que diría, necesitaba que se abriera de aquella forma, que intentara consolarme a pesar de que no sabía porque lo hacía.- Ya no puedo verlo. No porque no quiera, si no…- Elsa hizo otra pausa larga, la vi tomar aire y jugar con sus manos. Lo que sea que iba a contarme no parecía habérselo dicho a nadie en voz alta, levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia la ventana.- Él me ha dicho que es como si yo estuviera muerta. Que ya no quería saber nada ni de mí, ni de mi madre. Que para él es como si nunca hubiera tenido una hija.- Elsa bajó la mirada a nuestros zapatos. No pensé un segundo. No pensé. Verla de aquella forma… Simplemente me puse de pie. Caminé hasta el par de pasos que separaba nuestras camas, me senté a su lado y tomé su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, luego solo me apoyé en su hombro. Quizás lo hice más por mi salud emocional que por la de ella.

-Eso es mucho peor de lo que me he imaginado jamás. Nadie merece que le digan algo así Lamento que…-

-No lo hagas. Eso es, como dice mi madre, cosa suya.- respondió Elsa susurrando, sin alejarme de su lado, sentí como sus dedos se aferraban a los míos, y respiré por primera vez su perfume en su esencia completa. Odiaba que nuestra primera charla de verdad estuviera siendo así, tan rota; pero… no podría haber sido de otra forma. El timbre sonó no nos movimos, no dijimos nada hasta que tras unos segundos Elsa hablo.

-¿Anna?- la forma en que decía mi nombre me hizo sonreír.

-¿Mmm?- no quería moverme de su lado. Elsa era tan cálida, su hombro tan cómodo ¿ _cómo puede ser posible?_ Me cuestioné cerrando los ojos. Sentía que en mi estómago un remolino de colores comenzaba a girar sin detenerse.

-¿Anna, no tienes que llevar tu ropa sucia?- me preguntó. Abrí los ojos con el corazón acelerado y me levanté de un salto. Necesitaba huir, aquello no estaba sucediendo.

-Es cierto, si no llego tendré que usar uniformes sucios.- exclamé con más urgencia de la que sentía, tomé mi bolso.

-Y vas a llegar tarde a clase.- señaló Elsa, ante el segundo timbre que sonaba.

-Oh, no de nuevo.- mascullé.- Te veré luego.- grité luego. Mas antes de salir corriendo de la habitación me detuve, la palma de la mano me cosquilleaba.- Gracias por esta conversación. Yo… necesitaba descargar un poco todo el peso.- dije. Elsa asintió levemente como respuesta y yo salí a la carrera. En ese momento mientras corría por el pasillo con sensaciones revoloteando en mi pecho, me di cuenta de que el marcador que venía llevando no tenía sentido alguno. Porque de alguna forma, supe que Elsa ganaría todas mis partidas, y anidé las esperanzas de que yo podía ganar todas las suyas.

.

.

Elsa se quedó un segundo de más en la habitación, le cosquilleaba la mano que había tenido contacto con la piel de Anna. Buscó aire porque lo perdió cuando Anna se recostó contra ella y se ahogó con su perfume dulzón y primaveral. Algo le hizo ruido y tamborileo sus dedos en sus rodillas, se obligó a serenarse.

-Solo respira, mantén la calma.- murmuró cerrando los ojos buscando apaciguar a su corazón, no entendía porque le había contado eso a Anna. No podía comprender como simplemente lo dejo salir, pero ahora se sentía tan ligera por haberlo dicho. Se tumbó hacia atrás y se maldijo. Ahora su compañera sabía algo, algo que ella jamás le había contado a nadie, algo que solo su madre conocía. Miró el techo y soltó un suspiro. Le era tan difícil resistirse a esa pelirroja y a sus pecas, y a esos ojos que aún no sabía si eran azules o verdes. Sonrió ligeramente con el pecho retumbándole. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntó. Pensó en lo que Mérida le había dicho, tenía que decirle a Anna. Cubrió sus ojos con su brazo. Tal vez un día solo podría decírselo así como le acababa de contar lo de su padre. Quitó el brazo y pensó un segundo en su padre con tristeza, luego con enojo. El tercer timbre de advertencia sonó, quizás debía faltar a clase, estaba segura que no podría concentrarse en lo más mínimo; pero se obligó a sentarse y ponerse de pie. ¿Que tenía Anna de diferente? ¿Que tenía que la hacía sentir esas ganas de huir lejos suyo, pero a la vez sentía que no podía alejarse?

-No sientas. No sientas.- se repitió en vanó, algo le seguía haciendo ruido por dentro y la electricidad se disparaba desde la mano que Anna le había sostenido, negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación hacia la clase a la que llegaría tarde.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola lectores! Les traigo una pronta actualización que espero disfruten. Ya Anna va ir rompiendo de a poco a nuestra querida Elsa, y ella tendrá que lidiar con eso. Por su parte nuestra pelirroja también tendrá que lidiar con sus propios y nuevos sentimientos. Iremos viéndolas crecer y espero ir cumpliendo con sus expectativas. La venganza llegara quizás más tarde que temprano, pero confió en que lo hará. En fin, saludos.**

 **Pueden dejar su review al final del capítulo para saber si les gusto. También, como siempre, los invito a leer mi otro long-fic "Compromiso".**

 **Sin nada más que añadir. Nos leemos luego.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney, aún.**_

 _ **.**_

Elsa mentiría si decía que no disfrutaba las tardes de estudio con sus compañeras, mentiría si decía que no le gustaba la compañía de las chicas en lo más mínimo o que no esperaba los martes luego de su horrible clase de política poder llegar al salón de estudio y sentarse a esperar a sus compañeras ya que hacían el día más ameno. Claro que ella no hablaba con ellas más de lo necesario, pero vaya que ellas si hablaban entre sí; del día, de las clases, anécdotas y anécdotas. Así se había enterado que el padre de Jane casi se había perdido en una isla una vez, que Mérida tenía tres pequeños hermanos que al parecer siempre lograban salirse con la suya, que Rapunzel añoraba viajar a Tailandia para asistir al festival de Yi peng, algo sobre unas linternas volantes; también de aquella forma se enteró como Anna había terminado en el colegio, que había tenido un perro llamado peluche y que pasaba el verano con sus abuelos en Suecia. Elsa podía agregar a esa información detalles que ella misma había observado, la forma en que Anna fruncía el ceño cuando no entendía algo, o como sacaba la lengua de lado cuando estaba concentrada; la manera en que Jane se recogía el cabello, o que Rapunzel tarareaba bajito mientras hacia las tareas. Sonrió ligeramente cuando llegó al salón de estudio y se sentó para esperar a que llegaran, sacó sus libros y cuadernos prolijamente. Debía admitir que estaba algo nerviosa, la verdad era que lo había estado todo lo que llevaban del día. Ahora Anna sabía algo más de ella y este sería el momento de enfrentarla, ya que esa mañana huyó a primera hora hacia la oficina de su madre, solo para no tener que verla. Suspiró. ¿Qué haría si la pelirroja decía algo? Escuchó el barullo que comenzaba a llenar el lugar y que de a poco se fue apagando tras un llamado de silencio. Ella tomó su lápiz y no levantó la mirada cuando sus compañeras llegaron a la mesa.

-Lamentamos la tardanza.- dijo Jane a su lado.

-Nos dejaron castigadas limpiando el aula de biología.- comentó Mérida dejándose caer en la silla junto a la de Jane. Ella no pudo evitar la sorpresa y mirar a las otras dos que también tomaron asiento.

-Ya dije que lo siento.- dijo Anna, que traía el pelo despeinado y el uniforme fuera de lugar.

-Yo también lo he dicho.- agregó Rapunzel.

-Eso no es suficiente. Ustedes dos deberán pagarnos a Jane y a mí con especias, lo que es decir, chocolates.- reclamó Mérida. Bien, Elsa ya no podía con su curiosidad así que hablo.

-¿Qué ha sido tan grave que las dejaron castigadas?-

-No ha sido tan grave.- le restó importancia Jane.- Es más, creo que hasta es admirable.-

-Lo que sucedió es que Anna y Rapunzel se enteraron que en la clase de "diseccionar una rana" haríamos exactamente eso, diseccionar una rana.- señaló Mérida. Elsa miró a las dos chicas frente a ella.

-No pensé que sería tan literal.- exclamó la pelirroja.

-Creo que exageraron con el castigo. Dos meses limpiando el aula es mucho tiempo.- reclamó Rapunzel. Ella elevó una mano, para que guardaran silencio.

-De acuerdo, me pueden explicar que…- no terminó de hablar.

-Las dejamos en libertad.- dijo Anna con orgullo.

-Tenías que haber visto la cara de espanto de Anna cuando la mujer señaló la pecera llena de ranas.- comentó Jane.

-Más bien deberías haber visto la cara de la profesora cuando nuestra fresita se puso de pie para decirle que eso era una abominación.- Mérida rió por lo bajo, pero ella no podía despegar la vista de Anna, quien tenía levantada la barbilla y mostraba seguridad ante su manera de actuar.

-No iba a dejar que todas ellas murieran.- afirmó con convicción, ese era un lado de la pelirroja que ella veía por primera vez.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- preguntó simplemente, Anna la miró casi con rubor en las mejillas.

-Bueno… luego de discutir con la profesora y que ella me enviara a la oficina de la directora. Caminé hacia la puerta, pero en lugar de irme giré hacia la pecera para liberarlas. Fue cuando Punzy ya estaba a mi lado ayudando a quitar la tapa y tumbar esa prisión de cristal.- sus ojos brillaron al decir eso último.

-Pero las ranas…-

\- Oh si, esa es la mejor parte. Salieron saltando por toda el aula.- Mérida volvió a reír.

-Algunas chicas se subieron a sus sillas mientras gritaban de forma histérica.- comentó Jane también divertida.

-Entonces tratamos de agarrarlas y sacarlas por la ventana.- aclaró Punzy.

-No tuve que haberme parado a ayudarlas.- Mérida cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza.

-¡Era lo correcto!- afirmó Anna.

-¿Mi madre se ha enterado?- preguntó Elsa que casi tenía una sonrisa en los labios por lo que sus compañeras habían hecho y por imaginar la cara de su madre al enterarse de lo sucedido.

-Ella fue quien nos dio el castigo.- comentó Anna que ya estaba sonriendo.- Casi se infarta cuando entró al salón y nos vio tomando a las ranas y colocándolas en baldes.- tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no reír, ya lo haría cuando escuchara la hazaña de su pelirroja compañera por boca de su madre.

-Tú eres…- iba a decir una demente, pero lo que salió de su boca fue totalmente diferente.- Increíble.- notó como el silencio reinó y como la sonrisa en los labios de Anna se ensancho tanto que ella podía jurar que ese brillo cegaría al mismísimo sol, en especial cuando sus ojos se le unieron.

-Sí, Anna, no cualquiera defiende de esa forma sus ideales.- comentó Jane para romper el silencio y Elsa se lo agradeció.

-Claro, gracias por salvar el día y arruinarnos los siguientes dos meses.- le dijo Mérida, Anna le sacó la lengua juguetonamente y ella le guiñó un ojo. Rapunzel dijo algo más, pero Elsa se perdió un segundo en ese gesto entre ambas, en como luego estallaron en risas que alguien le hizo callar y en como Mérida se estiraba para tomar la mano de Anna y entre lazar sus dedos con los suyos.

-Elsa tiene razón, eres increíble.- le dijo. Ella no podía despegar la vista de sus manos unidas, de como Mérida había comenzado a formar círculos con su pulgar en la palma de Anna.

-¿Aún qué debas limpiar el aula de biología?- cuestionó. Mérida rodó los ojos.

-Olvidémonos de eso. Me gusta la gente que defiende lo que cree correcto.- Anna le sonrió. Elsa apretó los dientes y frunció el entrecejo.

-Ya basta de romance ustedes dos, me dan ganas de vomitar.- comentó Rapunzel. Las dos chicas se separaron y dijeron algo que hizo a Punzy negar con la cabeza. Pero Elsa dejó de escuchar ¿Qué era eso que sentía a la altura de la nuca? Estaba molesta ¿pero… por qué?

-Es mejor ponernos a estudiar.- dijo cortante. Sus compañeras la miraron y el silencio se hizo presente entre ellas.

-Como su majestad ordene.- masculló Mérida y eso la irrito aún más. Pero entonces Anna pregunto.

-¿Qué tal ha estado tu día, Elsa?- la miró y su corazón se saltó un latido cuando Anna le tomo de la muñeca e inspeccionó su mano.- Hace varios días he notado que no usas tus guantes.- murmuró. Aquello que le hacía ruido era ensordecedor; pero recordó que esa mano había estado sujeta a la de Mérida hacia solo unos instantes y lo cayó soltándose del agarre.

-Mi día estuvo bien y hay cosas que no te incumben.- respondió con voz monótona. No pudo ver el rostro de Anna, pero si la escucho susurrar un "lo siento." ¿Qué le pasaba? no tenía por qué hablarle así a Anna. Suspiró al tiempo que Jane comenzaba a hablar sobre la tarea de literatura.

.

El cielo rugió, la habitación entera vibró ante el sonido, la luz llenó el lugar por una fracción de segundo. Maldije no tan para mis adentros. La tormenta se había desatado y yo temblaba como una hoja en mi cama. Odiaba las tormentas, los truenos y relámpagos.

-Solo es Thor golpeando su martillo contra su yunque.- murmuré apretando mis sábanas. Un nuevo rayo ilumino la habitación y no pude contener un grito.- ¡AAH!- vocifere espantada. El cielo volvió a tronar y la luz a mi lado se encendió.

-De acuerdo. Ya entendí. Le tienes miedo a las tormentas.- me dijo Elsa sentándose en la cama.

-Yo… ah… lo siento. Lo siento.- me disculpé a pesar que su tono no era de enfado, pero luego de la sesión de la tarde aún creía que ella estaba enojada por mencionar lo de los guantes. Ella suspiró.

-Podrías al menos intentar dormir.- me pidió.- Si quieres puedes dejar la luz encendida.- agregó amablemente. Negué con la cabeza, no la entendía.

-No. No. No quiero molestarte.- ella suspiró una vez más. Un rayo cayó en algún lugar y pegué un salto en la cama.

-Anna, lamento no poder detener la tormenta; pero en estos momentos son las dos de la mañana y necesito dormir al igual que tu.- me dijo. Yo apreté las sábanas y clavé los ojos en ella. _¿Detendrías una tormenta por mí, pero te enojas por una simple observación? Ya déjalo, Anna._

-Tienes razón. Lo siento.- murmuré.

-No te disculpes. Dejaré la luz encendida. ¿De acuerdo?- la miré. Ella estaba siendo amable, así que le sonreí de lado.

-Gracias.- susurré. Elsa no dijo nada, solo se giró y volvió a acostarse. Un rayo iluminó la habitación, volví a apretar las sábanas. _Dios, Anna. Tienes 17 años, ya no puedes tenerle miedo a…_ Un rugido grave, seguido de otro.

-¡AAAH!- grité antes de taparme la cabeza con mis sabanas.- ¡Solo es Thor golpeando su martillo! ¡Solo es Thor golpeando su martillo!- comencé a murmurar aquella frase que mi madre me decía cuando era pequeña y yo solía correr a su habitación para dormir con ellos. Abracé mis piernas y cerré fuerte mis ojos.- ¡Solo es Thor golpeando su martillo!- repetí antes de sentir como las sábanas se deslizaba lentamente, abrí los ojos y mi grito fue eclipsado por el sonido de un trueno en el exterior.

-¿Dime que tengo que hacer para que dejes de gritar y puedas dormir?- me preguntó Elsa parada junto a mi cama y con mis sábanas en la mano.

-Lo siento. Lo siento.- volví a disculparme, aunque ya no sabía si era por mantenerla despierta.

-¿Dime qué debo hacer?- repitió ella. La miré a los ojos, su cabello rubio caía en sus hombros, era una estela dorada sobre su ropa de dormir color medianoche.- ¿Anna? ¿Estás escuchándome?- una idea fugaz cruzó mi mente.

-Me… me dejas dormir contigo.- susurré con el corazón apretado en una de mis manos. Pasee la mirada por la habitación antes de atreverme a mirar a Elsa. Era una idea kamikaze.

-¿Dis… disculpa?- parecía que iba a colapsar.

-Bueno, yo solía dormir con mis padres… con mi padre últimamente, cada vez que… había una tormenta y… si ahora yo pudiera dormir contigo.- Elsa elevó la mirada al cielo como preguntándole algo a los dioses, y yo me sentí una tonta. _¿Qué diantres estás haciendo?;_ me gritó alguna parte más racional de mí.

-No, absoluta y rotundamente no.- un trueno hizo vibrar la habitación y rápidamente tomé su mano con un sollozo bajo saliendo de mis labios. Al diablo, no dormiría en toda la noche si no.

-Por favor.- supliqué antes de poner la mejor cara de perrito mojado que podía poseer. Elsa negó con la cabeza y se alejó un paso de mí, pero yo no solté su mano.

-Estás demente. Eso no pasará ni en un millón de años.- entonces el cielo rugió una, dos y hasta por tercera vez.

-Prometo que me quedaré de mi lado, pero por favor. Las tormentas aquí son más fuertes que en la ciudad. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.- supliqué. Ella miró hacia todos lados buscando donde huir, luego se soltó de mi agarre y suspiró fuerte mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz. Elsa era la imagen misma de la resignación cuando levantó la mirada y dijo.

-Será la primera y última vez en la historia de nuestras vidas, has escuchado Anna Tjessen. Primera y última. Para la próxima te conseguimos un peluche gigante o algo.- se soltó de mi agarre y se sentó en su cama. ¡ _Oh dios, oh dios! No puedo creer que ella… Esperen..._ ¿ _Un peluche gigante?_ Me quedé mirándola un segundo hasta que otro tronido desde el exterior me hizo ponerme de pie y saltar a su cama.

.

La cama de Elsa era tan cómoda. Todo olía a ella, el edredón, las almohadas. Algo estaba vibrando en mi estómago. Elsa seguía de pie, dando vueltas por la habitación.

-Si no quieres. Solo tenías que decirme que no.- murmuré. Se quedó quieta y pasó saliva.

-No. No. Está bien… solo…- se sentó en la cama y corrió el edredón para meter los pies. Sonreí.

-No voy a hacerte nada.- murmuré acomodándome en la cama. Ella asintió lentamente antes de acomodar una almohada.

-Apagaré la luz en este momento.- dijo Elsa. Asentí, ella soltó un nuevo suspiro.- De acuerdo… aquí voy.- pronunció a pesar de que parecía que lo hacía más para ella que para mí. La tormenta seguía cayendo cuando sentí el cabello de Elsa acariciar mis mejillas y su cuerpo frio tumbarse casi pegado al mío por el reducido espacio.

-Gracias por esto.- susurré tomando el brazo más próximo a mí y abrazándolo.

-No estés tan cerca y no me abraces, dijiste que te quedarías de tu lado.- se liberó de mi agarre.- Cualquier cosa con tal de poder dormir.- soltó como si fuera un pensamiento en voz alta antes de darme la espalda. No supe en que momento comencé a sonreír como una tonta, pero sin duda lo estaba haciendo, tomé el cabello de Elsa entre mis dedos y jugué con él unos segundos. Un rayo iluminó la habitación seguidamente llego el sonido del estruendo.

-¡Oh dioses!- mascullé y me abracé al cuerpo de Elsa. Mi interior era una tormenta de emociones mezcladas.

-¿Anna?- me había prendido a su cintura y oculté mi rostro en su espalda.

-No, Elsa, por favor no me obligues a soltarte.- le rogué ahogando mi voz, pero ella sacó mi brazo y se giró nuevamente, vi su perfil en la oscuridad.

-Esto no va a funcionar.- un nuevo suspiro. Silencio.

-Lo siento. Lamento ser una molestia. Si quieres puedo volver a mi cama y…- me llamé al silencio cuando sentí su mano rozando la mía.

-No eres una molestia. Yo solo…- mordí mi labio mientras Elsa parecía ordenar sus ideas. Estábamos tan cerca.- puedes solo… Abraza mi brazo ¿está bien?-

-Está bien.- susurré. Una luz volvió a iluminar la habitación, pero a pesar del miedo, pasé mis manos casi acariciando la piel de Elsa luego me aferré a su brazo con fuerza. El silencio era interrumpido por el sonido de la lluvia que llegaba desde fuera, mi corazón latía rápido y profundo. Tenía miedo que ella pudiera escucharlo estando tan cerca.

-Buenas noches.- susurré mirándola fijamente. Elsa me miró un segundo de soslayo.

-Buenas noches, Anna.- respondió de la misma forma volviendo la vista al techo. Un rayo iluminó nuestro alrededor y noté que aún tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no decía nada así que yo tampoco lo hice. Sin embargo, sentía su cuerpo tenso, el mío también lo estaba sin que me diera cuenta hasta ese momento, tomé aire lo dejé salir lentamente al tiempo que me relajaba y pegué mi rostro al hombro de Elsa. Su perfume fue envolviéndome lentamente, mis dedos comenzaron a dibujar círculos contra su piel. _Mérida tenía razón, las chicas son más suaves. Adoró su perfume._ Esos pensamientos comenzaron a rondar mi mente, y mi corazón se fue calmando mientras escuchaba el compás de la respiración de mi compañera. La tormenta se había ido, solo estaba yo allí abrazando el brazo de Elsa haciendo que mi respiración golpeara su cuello. Clavé la vista en su perfil. _¿Cómo se sentirá besar a una chica?_

 _._

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Dioses, su objetivo era poder dormir; pero ahora… El cálido aliento de Anna le golpeaba la piel, sus manos al fin se habían quedado quietas y solo descansaban inertes alrededor de sus brazos. Sin embargo, sentía un fuego quemándola en cada milímetro en que sus dedos habían formado círculos. Elsa sentía esa inquietud indeseada ubicada en la boca de su estómago. Se maldijo a si misma por haber aceptado la descabellada propuesta de Anna. Es que… ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué no pudo negarse fríamente y dejarla lloriqueando en su propia cama? _Tranquila, respira y duérmete._ Se dijo. Respiró hondo porque sentía que comenzaría a hiperventilar. Sus músculos se fueron relajando, el perfume de Anna le llenaba la nariz y su cuerpo cálido la llevaba a querer pegarse un poco más a ella. No lo hizo. Estaba cansada, sabía que debía dormir. Cerró los ojos lentamente, pero los abrió de inmediato cuando Anna se movió para prácticamente tirarse encima de ella y abrazarla, pasó saliva.

-¡Anna! ¡Ps. Anna!- la llamó pero no tuvo más respuesta que un balbuceo. Suspiró, sabía que sus mejillas estaban rojas, sentía el ardor en toda su cara y agradeció que las luces estuvieran apagadas. Esto no tenía que estar pasando. Su madre pagaría muy caro todo esto, sí, más caro aún que lo de las ranas. Se removió un poco y su cuerpo volvió a ponerse rígido.

-Solo duerme, Elsa.- susurró Anna de pronto haciendo que su pulso saltara. Ella miró la cabeza pelirroja en la oscuridad. Su brazo atrapado bajo Anna comenzaba a dormirse. Intentó moverlo un par de veces y al final se rindió.

-Anna necesito mi brazo de nuevo.- dijo con la voz aguda. Anna gruñó, pero le permitió retirar su brazos antes de dejarse caer nuevamente sobre ella, la abrazó por la cintura y cruzó sus piernas sobre las suyas.- Anna no hagas eso.- pidió totalmente avergonzada. No obtuvo respuesta. Intentó calmarse, lo necesitaba o la pelirroja escucharía sus latidos. Respiró hondo nuevamente. _No sientas._ Se dijo a sí misma en un intento por recuperar el auto control; pero era inútil, tenía a Anna completamente sobre ella.- Sé que no estas dormida.- señaló. La pelirroja quitó su pierna con pereza.- Deja de abrazarme.- le dijo y se arrepintió, pues de inmediato tuvo los enormes ojos de Anna mirándola directamente.

-Pero Elsa...- le dijo, un rayo iluminó la habitación. Ella notó el rostro repleto de pecas y esa mirada de súplica. _No sientas._ Se repitió, mas algo estaba floreciendo en su interior. Algo que no debía estar allí.

-De acuerdo.- siseó haciendo la cara a un lado. Anna se acomodó sobre ella. Su compañera quería dejarla fuera juego y eso era evidente.

-Gracias.-

-De nada.- Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intento pensar en la tarea de matemáticas.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- la voz de Anna la trajo de nuevo, pasó saliva.

-No encenderé la luz.- respondió, Anna soltó una risilla que la sacó fuera de órbita.

-¿Por qué no usas tus guantes?- giró el rostro y vio los enormes ojos junto a ella.

-Estoy intentando dejar de usarlos, pero me es difícil.- confesó, de alguna forma había dejado de pensar por completo, se recargó en la almohada y fijó la vista en el techo.- Cuando vivía con mi padre… él no quería que tocara nada sin ellos. Debía usarlos todo el tiempo.- dejó que su cuerpo se relajara bajo el peso de Tjessen.- Mi madre me ha dicho que ya no es necesario que los use… las costumbres son difíciles de erradicar.- la mano de Anna había vuelto a dibujar círculos en su piel, era de alguna manera relajante, así que la dejo que siguiera sin protestar.

-Él es alguien estricto. ¿No?- le pregunto su compañera, ella asintió.

-Sí.- el silencio reinó y pensó que Anna se había quedado dormida, pues dejó las manos quietas. Era tan cálida, y su cabello olía tan bien. Se permitió respirar ese aroma una y otra vez. Su respiración se fue acompasando lentamente. Se atrevió a rozar la piel del brazo de Anna y sonrió ante el suave contacto. Cerró los ojos porque se sentía mareada ya sea porque el sueño venía por ella o porque Anna la había dejado así… detuvo su pensamiento.

-¿Elsa, estas dormida?- escuchó cuando casi lo estaba.

-Sí, Anna.- respondió.

-¿Y por qué me respondes?- cuestionó la pelirroja, ella no abrió los ojos porque sabía que si lo hacía allí estarían los de Anna, mirándola con tanta profundidad que la asustaba.

-Porqué me despertaste.- murmuró, un rayo cayó en alguna parte y Anna se pegó a su cuerpo.- ¿No estás grande para tenerle miedo a las tormentas?- soltó un pensamiento, quizás a causa del sueño.- ¡Oye! ¡No me pellizques!- exclamó abriendo los ojos para ver la sonrisa traviesa que se abría paso en la oscuridad.

-Eres un ogro.- le dijo Anna. Ella rodó los ojos y casi se sintió ofendida.

-Si fuera un ogro en este momentos seguirías en tu cama, abrazada a tus rodillas diciendo que… ¡Auch!- volvió a quejarse ante un nuevo pellizco de Anna, estaba vez se vengaría. – ¿Cómo te atreves a…- no pudo hacer nada. Anna se aproximó demasiado rápido y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres el ogro más amable que conozco.- murmuró. Elsa se quedó helada, y Anna tampoco se movió. Se miraron a los ojos, un rayo iluminó la habitación. Las mejillas de ambas ardieron. Entonces Elsa reaccionó de la única forma que pudo, tomó una de sus almohadas y se la puso en la cara.

-Eso no funciona conmigo. Mejor duérmete ahora.- ordenó. Anna rió por lo bajo antes de acomodarse sobre ella para poder dormir. Elsa suspiró, sus mejillas ardían, una revolución comenzó en su interior, su mente estaba hecha añicos y su corazón. Bueno, en algún momento se calmaría. ¿No?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicos, actualización de fin de año. Les deseo un próspero 2018.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Frozen y los demás personajes que aparecen en estaba obra son propiedad de Disney._**

.

.

Me abracé a más al cuerpo suave que estaba junto al mío, lo apreté y cedió ante mi agarre. Se senté en la cama, frote mis ojos. La cama estaba vacía.

-¿Elsa?- llamé pero sabía que no estaba en la habitación. Me dejo sola. Me tumbe boca abajo en la cama, comencé a rozar el edredón con mis dedos. La imagen del momento en que bese su mejilla volvió a mí. Era una mezcla de oscuridad y colores. Sonreí como una tonta y oculté la mi rostro avergonzada. Suspiré un par de veces, respirando el perfume de Elsa. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? Parecía una niña. Levanté la mirada al reloj aunque no quería moverme de esa cama.

.

-Voy a matarte, Elsa.- mascullé mientras corría por los pasillos terminando de acomodar mis trenzas gemelas. Evidentemente a mi compañera le había parecido buena idea dejarme dormir y ella marcharse a desayunar. Entré en el salón de clase y el profesor de política miró su reloj de muñeca.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- dije ante su mirada seria.

-Es la segunda vez, Tjessen.- advirtió.

-Lo sé. Yo solo… déjeme explicarle. Resulta que…- dije, él se dio vuelta hacía el pizarrón ignorándome completamente.

-Puede ir a explicárselo a la directora.- me dijo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte. Él se giró nuevamente para mirarme.

-Tal parece que aún no se ha levantado del todo. Le dije, que vaya a explicárselo a la directora.- repitió. Miré a Punzy, con quien compartía la clase, ella negó y formó una palabrota con sus labios.- Tjessen, necesito seguir con mi clase.- señalo el hombre. Asentí, y resignada, salí del salón.

-¡Oh, Elsa! Definitivamente voy a matarte.- masculle mientras me encaminada a la dirección.

.

Golpeé la puerta de la oficina de la directora Idun y esperé un "adelante" normal, no el ligero canto que llego a mis oídos. Abrí la puerta y me encontré no solo a la directora Idun, si no también, a la profesora Kida.

-¡Buenos días!- salude más incómoda de lo que ya de por sí me sentía. La madre de Elsa me miró sorprendida.

-Anna. ¿Quién diría? No pareces ser de las que te metes es problemas… en días seguidos.- comentó la mujer con lo que note era un deje de sarcasmo. Di un paso dentro del lugar con la vista clavada en el piso.

-Me quedé dormida y el profesor de política…- ella elevó una mano para que detuviera allí mi explicación.

-Ya lo entendí todo.- me dijo despreocupada.- Mejor siéntate.- señaló la silla frente a su escritorio junto a lado de la profesora de latín. Tomé aire y me aproximé a ellas.- ¿Kida, conoces a la señorita Tjessen?- le pregunto a modo de presentación. Sentí los ojos azules de la profesora en mí.

-Es una de mis alumnas, sí.- respondió.- ¿Quiere un poco de té?- me ofreció señalando el juego de porcelana a su lado. De inmediato sentí en aroma de hierbas que se entremezclaba con los olores habituales del lugar, y mi estómago me recordó que no había desayunado en absoluto.

-Si, por favor.- logre decir antes de tomar asiento. _Bien, Anna, mantén la boca cerrada y saldrás de esto sin problema;_ me dije. La profesora tomó una taza y sirvió el té.

-Aquí tiene.-

-Gracias.- el té estaba delicioso y la profesora me ofreció un par de bollos de crema que me hicieron querer abrazarla. Me terminé el primero y miré a la directora quien entrelazó las manos sobre su escritorio y me sonrió. _Oh no…_

-Bien, Anna… Ahora se supone que debería darte un largo discurso sobre no dormir tarde y colocar el despertador unas horas antes de la hora del desayuno; pero estoy segura de que tú ya sabes eso.- me dijo, asentí efusivamente. La profesora Kida sonrió tras su taza.

-También sabe que no debe liberar a los animales destinados al laboratorio.- agregó divertida, la taza de té casi se me cae de las manos.

-Lo siento. Yo solo… no podía dejar que… No era justo.- afirmó. Idun me sonrió abiertamente y la profesora me miró con sus ojos profundos, sonriendo también.

-Ya hablamos de eso el día de ayer. Así que mejor dime ¿Por qué llegaste tarde hoy?- Yo bebí un poco de té y luego suspiré. Al menos había dejado el tema del día anterior de lado. Pensé un segundo; porque dormí con su hija y ella no me despertó, no parecía una buena respuesta así que dije una verdad a medias.

-Anoche no pude dormir muy bien.-

-Igualmente no es primera vez que llega tarde a una clase.- comentó la profesora como quien habla del clima. La miré de soslayó. _Ella es malvada._

-¿Algo que confesar, Kida?- cuestionó la directora. Ella me sonrió tras su taza.

-Nada muy memorable.- se limitó a decir antes de completar la acción y llevarla a los labios. Idun negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no pudiste dormir, Anna?- volvió hacía mí. _Te dije que te mantuvieras callada._

-Bueno yo… la verdad es que…- no tenía una sola excusa a mano.- Por favor…no se rían.- pedí. ¡ _Adiós, dignidad!_ \- Las tormentas… me dan miedo. En realidad lo hacen.- confesé. Esperé un par de risas o esa mirada que solía poner mi padre cuando llegaba a su habitación para dormir con él; pero no hubo nada de eso.

-Ya veo… ¿Necesitas compañía para dormir en lo días así?- cuestionó Idun directamente, pero en su mirada, solo había comprensión.

-Si… Solía dormir con mi padre pero ahora…-logre decir. Entonces la profesora Kida se echó a reír y el rubor subió a mis mejillas.

-¡oh! Elsa debe estar encantada contigo.- exclamó. Idun le dedicó una mirada para que guardara silencio que casi me hizo a mi encogerme en la silla.- Lo siento.- dijo entonces. Suspiré tratando que toda la vergüenza se vaya.

-Lo superare. Ya estoy grande para tenerle miedo a las tormentas. Y… solo es Thor golpeando su martillo ¿Verdad?- dije tratando de sonar convincente y mantener algo de mi dignidad.

-Eso suena bien.- comentó Kida.- Bastante convincente.-

-Sé que podrás. La única forma de vencer nuestros miedos es enfrentándolos.- me dijo la directora con dulzura. La profesora dejó su taza de lado.

-¿Eso mismo le dijiste a Elsa cuando la metiste a ella en su habitación?- cuestionó divertida. Los ojos de la directora fueron un filo, y mientras a profesora levantaba las manos en señal de rendición, yo fingí no haber escuchado nada y lleve la taza a mis labios. ¿ _A que le tenía miedo, Elsa?_

.

-¡El fin de semana será grandioso!- exclamó Rapunzel mientras hacíamos la cola para poder retirar el almuerzo.

-No puedo creer que ya podemos ir a la ciudad.-comentó Mérida.

-¿Anna, ya averiguaste si tu padre firmo el permiso?- me preguntó Jane.

-Lo olvide.- respondí vagamente.

-Estuviste casi toda la mañana con la directora y lo olvidaste.- señaló Punzy.

-Oigan, estaba nerviosa ¿Sí? No solo tuve a la directora, también a la profesora Kida allí. Y dios, su mirada me da miedo. Es tan intensa.- afirmé mientras terminaban de servirme.

-¡Vaya que sí!- afirmó Mérida.- aunque no me sorprende que estuviera en la oficina de Idun.- agregó cuando ya nos dirigíamos a la nuestra mesa habitual.

-Deja eso. ¡Es asqueroso!- comentó Punzy.

-¡Oh… ustedes están de broma!- exclamé, pero la risa que compartieron Jane y Mérida me dejo bien en claro lo que pensaban.

-Ellas dos están enfermas.- me murmuró Rapunzel.

-Solo basamos nuestros hechos en la observación. Es la base científica.- argumentó Jane al tiempo que nos sentábamos en nuestra mesa habitual.

-Tan solo míralas.- me invitó Mérida con gesto. Giré en mi lugar, la profesora Kida estaba colocando una charola delante de directora que le sonrió y pronunció un "gracias". Luego la mujer se sentó a su lado también con una sonrisa.

-Siempre hacen eso.- señalé. Era común que la profesora le llevara la comida a la directora y luego se sentara junto a ella. Elsa aparecería en cualquier momento y se sentaría en frente de su madre para comer con ellas.

-Bueno…. esos son los hechos. Tómalos o déjalos.- me dijo Mérida antes de llevar un poco de comida a su boca.

-¡Ya deténganse! Quiero comer sin tener que vomitar luego.- pidió Punzy yo asentí.

-Estoy con ella.- comenté. Estaba por empezar a comer cuando vi a Elsa aproximarse con su charola en las manos y sonreí, quizás, tontamente. Ella me miró, levante la mano para saludarla; a lo que ella solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.- Voy a matarte por lo de hoy.- dije quizás en voz un poco más alto de lo que debía. Cuando Elsa terminó de cruzar y se sentó frente a su madre volví la atención a mi comida; pero tenía tres pares de ojos puestos en mí.

-Muy bien, eso es nuevo.- comentó Punzy.

-¿Qué?- pregunte haciéndome la desentendida y llevando algo de comida a mi boca.

-Primero, que ella devolviera tu saludo estando fuera de nuestro horario de estudio.- señaló Jane.

-Y segundo… eso de que vas a matarla ¿Qué le hiciste hacerte?- cuestionó Mérida. Tragué y bebí un poco de jugo.

-Primero, es mi compañera de habitación. En algún momento debía hacer que distinguiera al menos mi sombra.- Miré a Mérida.- y segundo… ¿Por qué crees que yo hice que ella me hiciera algo?- pregunté. Ella achico sus ojos mirándome con suspicacia.

-Dudo que Elsa te haya hecho algo además de ignorarte, claro.- afirmó. Ladeé la cabeza un segundo e inspeccioné a Mérida. _Se pondrá como loca si le cuento lo que sucedió._ Mordí ligeramente el interior de mi mejilla antes de sonreír.

-Tienes razón… no fue su culpa. Solo se olvidó de despertarme.- comenté como si nada.

-Pensé que ya te había dejado en claro que ese era trabajo de tu despertador.- murmuró Punzy con la boca llena.

-Ella tiene razón. Es tu culpa, Anna.- agregó Jane. Suspiré divertida.

-De acuerdo. Tienen razón.-

-Creo que es a ella a quien deberías amenazar de muerte.- dijo de pronto Mérida. Aurora se paró junto a nuestra mesa.

-Hola chicas. ¿Cómo están?-

-Disfrutábamos nuestro almuerzo hasta hace un momento, pero ahora creo que tengo indigestión.- le respondió Dumbroch. Aurora hizo caso omiso y posó los ojos en mi pelirroja cabeza.

-Ignorando a las arañas las venenosas… ¿Qué me dices tú, Anna?- indagó con media sonrisa. Miré a Punzy y Jane esperando ayuda; pero algo me dijo que no la tendría cuando llevaron sus tenedores a la boca.

-Estoy bien. Gracias.- ella sonrió de aquella manera encantadora.

-Solo venía a confirmar nuestra cita ¿en el salón del último piso, no?- _Lo había olvidado completamente._

-No… es decir… sí. Lo había olvidado. De acuerdo… en el último piso.-

-Muy bien. Solo quería estar segura de que te vería allí.- tomó un de mis trenzas y jugueteó con sus dedos. Asentí ligeramente.- Nos veremos entonces.- murmuró lanzándome un giño y dándose la vuelta para marcharse. Mérida imitó el sonido de un gato gruñendo y movió la mano como si fueran garras.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó escandalizada Punzy.

-¡Ella estaba coqueteando contigo! Y descaradamente.- exclamó Jane.

-¿Qué? Claro que no. Ustedes ven cosas donde nos las hay.- me apresure a decir.

-¡oh vamos, Anna! Solo le faltó tirarse sobre ti.- argumentó Mérida.

-Ella solo quiere ser mi amiga. Por eso… finge ser amable.- señalé.

-Anna, eso no es ser amable.- comento Rapunzel.- Yo que tú, no bajaría la guardia.-

-Si intenta sobre pasarse contigo le pegas un buen golpe en toda la cara y corres a contármelo.- me dijo Mérida enseñándome un puño.

-No te preocupes Anna. Mi turno es el siguiente al tuyo en esa sala así que estaré dando vueltas por último piso, si ella trama algo solo grita.- dijo Jane. Negué con la cabeza.

-Okey. Okey. Tranquilas ¿de acuerdo? Aurora solo quiere ser mi amiga no va a sobrepasarse. Además… a mí no me gustan las chicas. Jamás me han gustado las chicas y jamás me gustaran, por lo que no le encontrara vueltas por ese lado.- afirmé. Mérida rodo los ojos, Rapunzel llevo comida a su boca y Jane suspiro.

-¿Estas segura?- cuestionó Mérida.

-Sí.- respondí; pero dentro de mí algo gritó ¡ _Mentirosa!_ Mientras recordaba el revoloteo de mi corazón estando junto a Elsa.

.

El salón del arte del último piso era amplio con ventanas que permitían el ingreso de luz natural desde casi todos los puntos. Había en él dibujos, cuadros, alguna que otras esculturas, caballetes, sillas y bancos; también un par de mesas pequeñas y estanterías con libros. Sonreí maravillada. Era como un estudio de arte. Dejé mi bolso sobre una de las mesas, una brisa fresca se colaba por una de las ventanas. Mi humor aumento considerablemente. Aurora solo sería mi modelo, ni siquiera tendría que hablar mucho con ella. Aproximé un caballete y llevé uno de los bancos delante de éste; luego comencé a sacar los materiales que necesitaba para trabajar. Algunos lápices, borradores y demás elementos. Cuando los tuve listos sobre la mesa, me quité el chaleco azul rey, desajusté la corbata y remangué la camisa blanca desprendiendo un par de botones. Al instante ya me sentí más relajada. El día había sido un caos. Entre mi visita a la dirección, los profesores que me exigían pasar al frente de la clase cuando me veían distraída y la indiferencia de Elsa en nuestra clase de literatura. Suspiré.

-Lamento la tardanza.- escuché al tiempo que la puerta se abría. Aurora estaba allí sonriéndome.

-No llegas tarde para nada tarde, de hecho, acabo de terminar de acomodar todo.- expliqué tomando una poco más de aire con cada respiración " _Si intenta hacerte algo dale un buen golpe en toda la cara y corre."_ La voz de Mérida se hizo presente. _Dios. ¿Ella no va hacerme nada… verdad?_ Me pregunté mientras la rubia paseaba por el salón admirando los dibujos en él. Luego dejó su bolso de lado y me miró.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde me necesitas?- preguntó casi ronroneando. Pase saliva y mis sentidos se pusieron alerta.

-En… el banquillo. Tengo planeados hacer algunos bocetos antes de comenzar a trabajar el dibujo final. Quiero… quiero acostumbrarme a tu figura.- le expliqué. Ella paso la lengua por su labio antes de sonreír abiertamente.

-Acostumbrarte a mi figura.- repitió con un tono un tanto extraño. _Mala elección de palabras._ Tuve que mandar a callar a mi voz interior.

-Por favor… podrías.- señale el banquillo alto. Ella asintió y se aproximó a él.

-¿Me siento o quieres que…?- cuestionó.

-Siéntate.- me apuré a decir.- Y coloca uno de tus pies sobre la madera de base, y el otro déjalo sobre el suelo.- ella hizo lo que le pedí.- Ahora, tus manos… apóyalas sobre tu falda con delicadeza, como si descansaran allí. Si, así. Y mira… mira hacia la ventana. Exacto. Levanta un poco el mentón para que tu cabello caiga sobre tu rostro.- ella sonrió ante mis indicaciones, pero obedeció sin chistar.

-¿Así estoy bien?-

-Perfecta. Ahora, solo… no te muevas tanto ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo.- tomé uno de los carboncillos. Estudié a Aurora por un minuto. Recorría su cuerpo con mis ojos. Sus líneas en todo lo largo y debía admitir que era bonita. Pasé al papel.

.

La habitación era un mar calmo, sin más sonido que el del carboncillo, algunas aves del exterior y el reloj. Aurora casi no se había movido, y salvo por uno que otro comentario furtivo, no habíamos hablado mucho.

-¿Estudiaras artes?- me preguntó.

-No lo he pensado.- estaba trabajando concentrándome en lo que hacía así que mi mente respondía automáticamente.

-Tienes tiempo. Aun te queda un año en este colegio.-

-Tú te gradúas este año ¿Me imagino que ya tienes pensado que harás?- ella sonrió.

-Mi madrastra tiene pensado un gran futuro en para mí en la escuela de finanzas.- el silencio volvió. Aurora soltó un suspiro, el carboncillo viajaba por la hoja.

-Mi padre jamás se atrevió a interponerse en las decisiones de ella y yo tampoco.- soltó un bufido.- ¿Por qué más seguiría aquí, si no?-

-¿Por qué me estas contando eso?- preguntó mi mente estúpida.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero ser tu amiga.- se movió lo suficiente como para mirarme.- ¿Qué me cuestas tú? ¿Qué hay de tu padre o tu madre?- indagó.

-Vuelve a la posición y relaja el cuerpo.- le pedí, ella obedeció. El carboncillo siguió y yo no respondí. _No caeré en tus trucos_. Pensé.

-Cuanto silencio.- comentó tras unos segundos.- Tal parece que no quieres que te conozca- solté un suspiro. Pero me concentre en el dibujo.- Dime... ¿tus amigas te conocen ya? ¿O tú las conoces a ellas?-

-Mejor deja de hablar.- aconsejó, ella soltó una risa ligera que viajo por la habitación. Los trazos se iban haciendo oscuros en mi mano.

-Tomaré eso como un no.- aguardó silencio, quizás esperando que hablara y al no hacerlo prosiguió con su monologo.- Veamos. Veamos. Tratare de descifrar quien eres por tu grupo de amigas.- el trazo oscuro. El reloj corría.- Jane. La dulce e inocente, Jane Porter. La única hija de un científico loco, amante de la naturaleza, los libros y el té. No hay casi nada malo en ella. Es una nerd que ama el club de ciencias. Y que en algún futuro se casara, quien sabe. ¿Con un gorila, quizás?- el trazo oscuro surco el papel. Mi boca se apretó en una línea recta.- Luego viene Rapunzel. La pobre y abandonada, Rapunzel Corona. Condenada a vivir sola durante el verano. Escapando de su propia sombra, y teniendo como único amigo leal a un extraño camaleón.- su risa hizo que las líneas oscuras fueran más marcadas, mis nudillos estaban blancos sosteniendo el carboncillo.- ¿Quién sigue? Ah sí... Mérida Dumbroch. La chica valiente y rebelde. La capitana del equipo de arquería. La que fue rechazada por su madre. Una lesbiana más en el club infinito que hay en este colegio. Una perra que lo único que tiene de peligroso es la lengua.- el carboncillo se quebró y golpeó el piso. Aurora me miró, yo contemplaba el papel frente a mí. El boceto… ella rodeada de oscuridad.- Y por último.- una suave risa.- Elsa Arendall. La mismísima reina del hielo…- confronte sus ojos azules y su sonrisa felina. _Bella y venenosa._

-¡Es mejor que te calles de una vez! ¡Terminamos por hoy!- dije antes de girar sobre mis talones y comenzar a alistar las cosas para marcharme.

-¿No quieres escuchar lo que tengo para decirte de Elsa? ¿No quieres escuchar que conclusión puedo sacar de ti?- cuestionó. No supe en qué momento se había puesto de pie, pero escuche sus pasos contra el piso de madera.

-No quiero escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que tengas que decirme.- afirmé. Me giró para confrontarla, ella estaba mirando el dibujo que había hecho.- No quiero perder el tiempo contigo así que estas sesiones se terminaron.- sentencié. Ella me sonrió como un depredador.

-¡Pero mira lo que has creado! ¡Mira lo que he sacado de tus manos!- exclamó. Observé el dibujo. Si, era… era bello y oscuro. Casi…excelente. Un boceto que bien trabajado seria… me detuve allí.

-No quiero perder el tiempo.- volví a decir intentando sonar dura. Ella se aproximó.

-De acuerdo, Anna. Ya no hablare. Mantendré mi boca cerrada si es lo que deseas.- estiro su mano y a pesar de que yo corrí el rostro ella alcanzo a tocar mi mejilla con sus dedos y quitar el carboncillo que había en ella. -…pero si en algún momento te gana la curiosidad. Siempre puedes preguntarme.- dio otro paso hacia mí. Retrocedí chocando contra la mesa donde algunas cosas terminaron en el suelo. Ella acorto distancia. Su perfume invadió mis fosas nasales y sentí su aliento golpear mi oreja.- Quien mejor que yo para hablarte del secreto de la señorita Arendall.- susurró antes de alejarse con una sonrisa. No me moví. No podía hacerlos. Solo sabía que debía forzarme a respirar, tenía los dientes apretados y cada musculo de mi cuerpo tenso.- Nos veremos luego, Anna.- me dijo antes de marcharse. Estaba… estaba en un jodido shock. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve así, con los ojos clavados en el dibujo frente a mí y las manos aferradas a la mesa. Pero cuando me recuperé, Jane estaba allí.

-¡Anna! Por los dioses ¿estás bien?- miré lo ojos de mi amiga y asentí pasando saliva.

-Sí. Sí.- respondí algo ida.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe a la enfermería?- me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza.- Ella te hizo algo.- susurró.

-No. Estoy bien. Solo… solo a sido un mareo.- respondí dedicándole un intento de sonrisa.

-Si ha sido un mareo deberías dejar que Jane te acompañé a la enfermería.- la voz de Elsa me llegó de pronto y la pude verla allí, detrás de Jane, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria.

-¡Elsa!- exclamé casi asustada. Ella se aproximó unos pasos y comenzó a recoger mis cosas que se habían caído sin decir nada más.

-Debió a ver sido un mareo fuerte si la hizo tirar sus pertenencias.- señaló Jane.

-Estoy bien. En serio…- respondí buscando entereza. Jane se acomodó los lentes antes de estudiar el dibujo en el caballete. Se rostro mostró sorpresa y quizás preocupación. Mire a Elsa, quien se irguió con un par de lápices en la mano y también clavó la vista en el dibujo.

-Anna… esto es… ella…- Jane balbuceó sin llegar a una idea completa. Asentí y caminé hacia el dibujo para quitarlo de allí. Los ojos de mi amiga seguía preguntándome que me había hecho Aurora.

-No me hizo nada. Yo solo… me pasan esas cosas cuando me concentro demasiado en mi trabajo.- mentí. Elsa volvió los ojos azules a mí.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién no te hizo nada?- cuestiono la rubia. Baje la cabeza y negué.

-Nada. Debo irme.- le saque los lápices a Elsa de la mano, guardé el dibujo en una carpeta y salí de ese salón a la carrera.

.

Baje los escalones, la rabia estaba instalada en mi cuerpo. Aurora me había desequilibrado con su discurso estúpido. _Es una perra maldita y..._

-¡Anna espera!- mis pies se clavaron los escalones de mármol y gire para encontrarla bajando las escaleras tras de mí.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó una Elsa que parecía preocupada. Mi corazón saltaba mas traté de mantenerlo en cintura, simplemente, no era el momento.

-Sí. Estoy bien.- le dije quizás en con un tono de enfado que no pude ocultar.

-Tu manera de decir las cosas no parece decir lo mismo.- señaló ella. Tomé una bocanada de aire, pero no dije nada.- Ha sido la señorita Paulssen ¿no?- y eso debía agradecérselo a Jane de seguro.- Si hizo o dijo algo que te molesto solo debes decírmelo.-

-¿Por qué me dejaste sola?- pregunte de pronto. Ella me miró confundida. Okey, sí. Mi mente era un caos y ahora parecía que estaba molesta con Elsa.

-Yo no…-

-Lo hiciste. Está mañana… cuando desperté te habías ido y llegue tarde a clases.- comenté. Elsa frunció el ceño.

-Eso no tiene que ver lo que estamos hablando aquí.-

-Tiene que ver. Tiene que ver, porque…- _¿Qué estaba haciendo? Elsa solo estaba preocupada por mí y.._. _esperen._ \- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? ¿Por qué me cuidas? Cuando a veces parece que no te importo, y luego me tratas de esa manera tan fría, y… me dejas dormir en tu cama. ¿Por qué te preocupas en este momento?- pregunte contrariada. Elsa se paró más derecha, pasó la mano por su chaleco y lo aliso antes de soltar un suspiro.

-Porque eres mi compañera de habitación… Y si me importas.- respondió con una solemnidad digna de ella, pero al instante comenzó a frotar sus manos entre sí y bajo la mirada.- Yo… no soy muy buena relacionándome con nadie. Lamento si te trato mal, si te confundo. Solo… tú eres…- Elsa hizo una pausa que parecía eterna.

-¿Soy?- ella clavos sus ojos en mí. El mundo estaba dando un giro.

-Diferente.- Elsa dijo aquello como si la vida misma se le fuera. Mi enojo se evaporó y el mundo… ya no sabía que estaba pasando con él. Solo que podía reducirse a esos ojos azules.

-¿Por qué… te fuiste está mañana?- indagué con cautela.

-Quería practicar con el violín antes del desayuno. Me levanté muy temprano, y como a ti parece que te gusta dormir, preferí no despertarte. Lamento si llegaste tarde, pero ya te dije que no es mi trabajo despertarte.- me aclaró, sus mejillas subieron un par de tono.- No importa si dormiste en mi cama. No es mi trabajo.- sonreí ya no podía estar enojada, mucho menos con ella. _Dioses, es tan adorable. Quisiera besarla y terminar con está tonta…_ el calor subió a mi rostro.

-Entiendo.- murmuré tratando de callar a la voz que trataba de recordarme lo que acababa de pensar. Ambas guardamos silencio. Dijimos mucho y teníamos que comenzar de nuevo.

-¿Vas a decir que pasó allí arriba?- cuestionó de manera amable.

-Aurora solo… me dijo cosas que me desequilibraron un poco. Supongo que estoy enfadada.- me recargué en el barandal de la escalera.

-¿Qué cosas te dijo?- pregunto Elsa que pareció perder el color por completo. Ahora era yo la pensaba que ella debía ir a enfermería.

-Cosas sobre Punzy, Jane y Mérida, y…- miré a Elsa un segundo " _sobre ti."-_ y eso me molesto.- dije no quería comentar lo del secreto de Elsa; pero sabía que Aurora había instalado en mí una llama de curiosidad que me iría consumiendo y rogaba que fuera de manera lenta.

-¿Solo… eso?- cuestiono, vi serenidad en sus ojos cuando asentí. _¿Tan grave es ese secreto, Els?_

 _-_ Sí. Es mejor que vuelvas con Jane, ya no la hagas esperar. Estoy bien y…- le di un suave golpe en el brazo que la hizo arquear las cejas sorprendida.

-¡Auch!- se quejó innecesariamente.

-¡No vuelvas a dejarme sola. Y ya deja de lado ese discurso de que levantarme no es tu trabajo!- exclamé. Elsa rodó los ojos con un gesto que jamás le había visto. El buen humor volvía a mí.

-Tú no vuelvas a golpearme. Y despertarte no es mi trabajo, rojita.- me dijo dándome un leve empujoncito. Sonreí.

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo que rojita?- pregunté indignada. Ella entonces dejo mi cerebro hecho papilla y se llevó todo, incluso el mal humor que Aurora podía haber generado. Elsa rió. No una risa estridente, sola una ligera, que vibro en mis oídos.

-No volveré a dejarte sola ¿De acuerdo? Y tienes razón, mejor volveré con Jane. Ya la hice esperar demasiado. Nos veremos en el salón de estudio.-dijo. Yo solo atiné a asentir mientras ella volvía a subir los escalones. Me quedé un segundo allí, observando el lugar por el Elsa se hubiera marchado. Su risa volvió a repetirse en mi mente y el rubor subió por mi rostro más de lo debido; aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea del porqué. _Tengo que alejarme de ella. Tengo que ¿huir? ¿Cómo si eso fuera posible?_ Recordé lo que me dijeron Kristoff y Olaf, pero negué con la cabeza antes de ponerme a bajar los escalones con un montón de preguntas, pero una sola certeza, si Elsa tenía un secreto, yo podía esperar una eternidad a que ella me lo revelara.

.

Elsa no se había dado cuenta siquiera que entró al salón, donde había dejado a Jane, con una sonrisa, hasta que ésta le sonrió y dijo.

-Parece que todo ha salido bien ¿Lograste llevarla a la enfermería?- su pulso salto como cuando su padre la descubría sin los guantes.

-Sí… es decir, no. De hecho, ella estaba bien. Aurora…- Jane le hizo un gesto con la mano. Ahorrándole el balbuceo tonto en el había caído.

-Lo entiendo. Solo es una mala persona.- Elsa asintió mirando como su compañera ordenaba lo que necesitaba para comenzar a trabajar.- Tú y Anna se están llevando algo mejor ¿no?- cuestiono Jane insegura. El rubor subió a las mejillas de Elsa.

-No se puede vivir completamente cerrada a las personas cuando las ves todos los días.- comentó, luego agregó.- Lo mismo sucede con ustedes… Rapunzel, Mérida y tú.- afirmó. La castaña le sonrió y Elsa pudo relajarse.

-¿También con Mérida?- le preguntó divertida. Ella se aproximó a una de las sillas que estaba segura Jane había acomodado para que se sentara.

-Lo intento. Aunque ella es algo insistente.- se encogió de hombros, era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con Jane de algo que no fueran formulas o definiciones, y pensó que era… bueno.

-Intentarlo es el primer paso, o al menos, eso dice mi padre. Como sea, en nuestro grupo siempre hay lugar, ya sabes… para una amiga más.- Elsa no respondió pero asintió lentamente mientras pensaba en aquella palabra, amiga.


End file.
